


Более или менее

by Danya_K, fandom_Russian_original_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Russian_original_2020/pseuds/fandom_Russian_original_2020
Summary: Никита родился в 1980 году, а его брат Егор — через три года. Круговерть друзей, отношений, поисков, размышлений, радостей и расстройств у каждого была своя, но они всегда были подле друг друга. И где-то среди всего этого кто знает кому первому пришла в голову мысль: если ваши с братом дороги всегда пролегают рядом, может статься, лучше выбрать одну на двоих.Предупреждение: горизонтальный инцест
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Более или менее

Название: Более или менее  
Автор: fandom Russian original 2020  
Бета: fandom Russian original 2020  
Размер: макси, 29 071 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Егор/Никита  
Категория: слэш, гет  
Жанр: драма, романтика  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: Никита родился в 1980 году, а его брат Егор — через три года. Круговерть друзей, отношений, поисков, размышлений, радостей и расстройств у каждого была своя, но они всегда были подле друг друга. И где-то среди всего этого кто знает кому первому пришла в голову мысль: если ваши с братом дороги всегда пролегают рядом, может статься, лучше выбрать одну на двоих.  
Предупреждение: горизонтальный инцест  
Для голосования: #. fandom Russian original 2020 — "Более или менее"

Пока Никита оплачивал бензин и хлебал купленный в забегаловке на заправке кофе большими, быстрыми глотками, Егор проснулся. Когда Никита садится за руль, Егор уже что-то увлечённо набирает на экране мобильника. Горько. От кофе, конечно же: его не спасли даже три пакетика сахара.  
— Я включу музыку? — спрашивает Егор, уже ловко подхватывая конец USB-провода, тянущегося из магнитолы.  
— Давай.  
Подождать, пока проедет серебристый «фольксваген», и можно тоже выезжать. Егор наклонился над коробкой передач. Светлые, курчавые волосы на макушке редки — не то что по бокам и сзади, — видна кожа, кажущаяся уязвимой, откровенной. Двинься он чуть левее — и будет над Никитиными брюками. Так уже случалось однажды: они ехали с Олиного дня рождения, Никита-водитель привычно не пил, Егор просил остановить, пива выдул, давай на минуточку, а стоило съехать на обочину, усмехнулся и наклонился...  
Горький был этот кофе. Зарёкся же его покупать, но точно лучше, чем вырубиться на дороге.  
«Фольксваген» наконец выезжает с автозаправки — педали под ногами, руки на руле, поехали.  
«Скорпионз». Конечно же. На них Егора тянет, когда он расстроен.  
— Тебя не сменить? — спрашивает он.  
— Да нет, — качает головой Никита. — Не устал.  
Половину пути проделали, ехать ещё около часа — он устать не успеет. Только солнце слепит уже раздражающе, но кондиционер справляется.  
Из динамиков Клаус Майне поёт:  
Ты поднимаешь глаза к небу  
Со всеми этими вопросами в голове…  
Как же — только солнце.  
На шоссе Никита обгоняет по встречке тот самый «фольксваген» с заправки и ждёт. Сейчас Егор, как обычно, скажет: ну чего ты гонишь, мы что, торопимся, вот недавно на Ростовском шоссе такая авария была... А Никита ответит: я слежу за дорогой, машин больше нет. А Никита ответит: извини.  
Но Егор ничего не говорит — он снова уткнулся в телефон, — и отвечать не на что.  
Хорошо хоть «Скорпионз» сменяют «Твенти ван пайлотс» — открытие Егора этого года. Под их последний альбом они и въезжают в город.  
— Посмотришь, куда сейчас? — просит Никита.  
Краем глаза видно: Егор кивает. Они уже были здесь однажды, тогда даже заплутали. Никита с вечера глянул карту, был уверен, что всё запомнил и из принципа не хотел признавать: если путь от Краснодара в голове отложился, тем более что по Краснодарскому краю они уже ездили, то городские улочки слились в непонятную паутину. Егор подождал немного и включил навигатор.  
— Здесь направо, — говорит он сейчас.  
Машина сворачивает на перекрёстке. Дома вокруг невысокие, выгоревшие на солнце, советские и какие-то очень прибрежные. В Краснодаре летом жара такая же, но спальные районы и многолюдная центральная Красная больше напоминают Москву, не навевают мысли о юге.  
Номер они забронировали в том же отеле, что и в прошлый раз: чисто, уютно, недалеко от моря и им было тут хорошо, пусть мебель облупилась и поскрипывала, а в душе, кажется, жила очень юркая мокрица — Егор её видел, Никите не довелось.  
— Наконец-то. Всю жопу отсидел, — ворчит Егор, выключая музыку, когда они подъезжают к отелю.  
Между зданиями виднеется клочок моря. Пройти по дороге прямо, повернуть разок — и вот они будут на пляже, море раскинется перед ними во всей своей красивой и страшной необъятности.  
Егор вылезает из машины первым, потягивается. Футболка и пляжные шорты на нём мятые — глажку таких вещей он не признаёт, всё равно мнутся. Русые волосы на солнце блестят, луч ярко гладит щёку, и хочется положить на неё, тёплую, свою ладонь.  
Никита достаёт из багажника обе сумки, Егор подхватывает из его рук одну.  
— Устал? — спрашивает. — Надо было мне подменить тебя.  
— Просто не очень выспался.  
— Пожрём — и поспи.  
— Так и сделаю.  
Полустеклянная дверь отеля захлопывается за ними. В помещении прохладно, на диванчике сидят две девчонки с телефонами — у ресепшена сигнал вай-фая сильнее всего. За стойкой девушка лет тридцати. У неё длинные чёрные волосы, собранные в высокий хвост, чуть усталое лицо без косметики. На бейджике написано: «Александра».  
— Здравствуйте, — улыбается Егор. — У нас забронировано.  
— Добро пожаловать. Ваша фамилия?..  
— Красильников.  
С прошлого приезда ничего не поменялось. Только, кажется, пальм в кадках около окна, выходящего на море, стало больше. Александра рассказывает, где столовая и во сколько завтрак и ужин, провожает их к номеру. Путь лежит через длинный открытый балкон. Орут чайки, мимо летит жаркий и влажный морской ветер.  
— Спасибо большое, — говорит Никита.  
— Обращайтесь.  
У Александры красивая улыбка. Хочется назвать её искренней, хотя понятно, что не хватит на всех клиентов улыбок от души. Никите с этим проще: большую часть времени на работе он в маске, голос, конечно, и слова контролировать нужно, но о мимике не надо думать. Откройте рот пошире. Нет, больно не будет. Можно добавить ещё анестезии. Я сейчас почищу вам зуб, прежде чем заняться пломбой. Вы не задохнётесь. Да, подожду. Егору повезло меньше: пусть сейчас он директор магазина и с покупателями работает нечасто, но раньше много работал в зале. До сих пор по старой памяти пытается втюхать знакомым телевизоры и ноутбуки.  
— Душ вроде ничего, — доносится голос Егора из ванной.  
— Мокрицы нет?  
— Пока что!  
Уже разглядывая комнату — как и прошлая, она среднего размера, две кровати, две тумбы, шкаф, телевизор, круглый столик, два стула, выход на балкон, — он чувствует, что улыбается.  
Как будто одна шутка всё изменила. Егор так может: говорит, веселится, но не забывает, что они ругались, и каждую шутку, каждое слово отмеряет, отдаёт по щепоти, когда обычно — по горсти.  
Никита оставляет сумку у стены, рядом с Егоровой, наклоняется, чтобы достать шлёпанцы, спортивные шорты и майку. Руки Егора путаются в тюле, когда он подбирается к двери на балкон.  
— Ну, жить можно, — объявляет, вернувшись в комнату.  
— С видом на море дороже, — напоминает Никита.  
Егор отмахивается и лезет в сумку за холодным чаем и бутербродами. Руки у него жилистые, с чётко очерченными мышцами под кожей — раньше ходил в качалку, нынче в фитнес-клуб. Левое запястье обнимает ремешок часов, правое — два тонких кожаных браслета.  
В номере душно. Чай слишком сладкий. Егор молчит.  
— Надо кондиционер включить, — предлагает Никита.  
— Ага.  
Спать особо не хочется, но что ещё делать, пока жара и идти на море рано? Да и он вправду устал. Только не от вождения.  
Никита на той кровати, что ближе к выходу. Глаза закрыл. Слышно: звякают вешалки в шкафу. Егор развёл деятельность. С утра выспался? Он пришёл в кровать часа в три — Никита глянул краем глаза на циферблат на стене, но в полумраке стрелки расплывались, — долго ворочался. А обычно спит нормально, это у Никиты проблемы со сном, особенно в последнее время, наверное, оттого, что дело идёт к сорока.  
Звякают вешалки.  
Они же толком не ругались. Да, Никита приехал за полночь, да, он обещал, и...  
Звякают... Не уснёт он никак.  
Через две минуты Никита засыпает.  
Голова тяжело утопает в подушке, и первую минуту после пробуждения кажется, что проспал он до ночи. Но свет режет щёлки глаз. И ещё что-то… Два моргания и ясно: отсутствие Егора. Другая кровать ровно заправлена, сумок на полу нет. На столе телефоны и зарядки, солнцезащитные очки, Никитина книга, крем от загара. Светло и тихо. Только встав, Никита замечает Егора: он за тюлем, за окном, сидит на балконе, на дурацком белом пластиковом стуле, и курит.  
Балконная дверь скрипит.  
— Выспался? — спрашивает Егор.  
Душный воздух обнимает Никиту.  
— Кажется, стало только хуже.  
Егор усмехается и тушит сигарету в безликой керамической пепельнице.  
— Уже шесть. Пойдём на пляж?  
— Только морду умою.  
— Твои плавки в ванной, — догоняют Никиту слова уже в комнате.  
На улице по-прежнему жарко, но ощущения, что ещё немного — и подрумянишься, как курица в духовке, нет. Егор шагает бодро, за ним непросто поспевать, но Никита привык. Егор всё в тех же просторных дурацких шортах с пальмами и белой футболке, украшенной надписью: «Майами». Вспоминается другая: тоже белая, но гораздо меньше, «Геленджик», Егор расстроился, когда вырос из неё, хотя, конечно, никому в этом не признавался, и Никита отдал ему свою такую же, всё равно редко ношу, хочешь? В то время Егор всегда был привычно меньше. Это в старшей школе вытянулся, к тому же увлёкся лёгкой атлетикой. Бегал, помнится, много. Попробуй за таким поспей, когда из спорта предпочитаешь только футбол — по телевизору — и шахматы. Хотя ещё плавание. Плавать они всегда любили оба.  
Людей на пляже полно. Никита и Егор оставляют полотенца на свободном пятачке и, сняв одежду, пробираются по гальке среди покрывал и полотенец к воде. Она парна́я. Никита поначалу заходит медленно, огибая бултыхающихся с весёлыми криками детей, — Егор рядом — и вмиг срывается с места, гребёт, гребёт. До соседних буйков они доплывают одновременно. Кажется, Егор улыбается. Или это солнце делает его лицо прекрасным и счастливым?  
Потом, уже вытираясь, с посиневшими губами, Егор уточняет:  
— Вино или пиво?  
— Пиво, — не задумывается Никита, ероша полотенцем промокшие волосы.  
— И рыбки?  
— И рыбки.  
Душ Егор принимает первым. Под приглушённый шум воды Никита проверяет почту, лезет в «Ватсап»: что-то написал Денис, опять, что ли, без него на работе проблемы, только ведь уехал... Нет, это репост какого-то видео, любит Денис слать чепуху, позырь, посмейся. Смотреть не хочется. Смеяться — тоже. Никита отправляет хохочущий смайлик и выходит из диалога. Под ним другой, видно последнее Егорово «Где ты?». Никита заметил его, уже когда подъехал к дому и отвечать не имело смысла.  
За стеной замолкает вода.  
В столовой болтают люди, звякает посуда, плачет ребёнок, который очень не хочет капусту. Здесь. И сейчас. И вообще есть не хочет. Хочет он — снова плавать.  
— Их шведский стол стал лучше, — признаёт Егор.  
— Да, выбора как-то побольше.  
— И симпатичнее.  
— Кто бы говорил! — фыркает Никита.  
— Так и было задумано вообще-то! — Егор смеётся. Конечно, он понял намёк на тот самый забытый и подгоревший суп.  
Никита его тогда, между прочим, ел. И стоило Егору заводить разговоры в ночи? Да, хотя Никита обещал вернуться пораньше, не предупредив приехал за полночь, но они так и так всё успели. Стоило позвонить — это точно. Или вообще не идти с коллегами в кафе проставляться за грядущий отпуск, взбрело же в голову, мог откупиться тортом. Но чего уж там, сделанного не воротишь. Они обсудили всё, а неправильная, неприятная горечь, как от дрянного кофе, осталась.  
Небо за окном слоями: рыжим-закатным и тёмно-звёздным. Прежде чем выключить свет, Никита долго смотрит на фигуру Егора. Тот снова на пластиковом стуле. С сигаретой в одной руке, банкой пива — в другой. Хоть почитать попробует... Где его очки? Не в бардачке же забыл, а, точно, в кармане сумки. Маришка, новенькая администраторша — в последнее время не везёт с ними, всё меняются, — дала с собой «Медвежий угол», ей понравилось.  
Стул около круглого столика в углу комнаты неудобный. Такой же был и в другом номере, который они снимали два года назад, и однажды Егор уселся ему на колени, они чему-то смеялись, Никита обнимал Егорову шею рукой, под ладонью было нежно и жарко, стул скрипел и выдержал. Так что в конце концов оказался не таким уж плохим.  
— Я музыку включу? — спрашивает Егор.  
Дверцу балкона оставляет открытой — даже чувствуется ветерок.  
— Главное, чтобы соседи не были против. — Никита перелистывает страницу.  
— Я тихо.  
Второй раз за день «Скорпионз». Любимые, но печальные. Пожалуй, это почти иронично.  
Егор танцует и подпевает одними губами. Покачиваясь, допивает пиво и отставляет банку на тумбу. Он весь — движение. Всегда таким был: что самому ни минуты покоя, что тем, кто с ним рядом.  
Глаза Егор закрыл, но топчется на одном месте, вряд ли наткнётся на мебель. Медленно переступают тёмные от волос ноги в уже других пляжных шортах. Плавно разлетаются и снова льнут к телу руки: левое запястье голое без часов, на правом — влажные браслеты. Движется и тело под просторной футболкой. Лицо с расстояния кажется ровным — Никита же знает все морщинки от улыбок и переживаний наперечёт.  
Перенеси меня в волшебный миг великолепной ночи,  
Где дети завтрашнего дня видят сны в ветре перемен…  
Правая рука Егора вытягивается, да так и зависает в воздухе раскрытой ладонью вверх.  
— Иди сюда, — говорит Егор.  
Значит, только прикрыл веки. Тоже смотрел.  
Никита снимает очки и откладывает вместе с книгой. Встаёт. Мышцы ноют — наплавался. Он берётся за Егорову руку и шагает к нему. Егор прижимается привычно целиком, жёсткий, но удобный. Обхватывает в полутанце-полуобъятии и позволяет обнять себя.  
Они держат друг друга. Как и всегда.  
1  
Больно не было — только глухо и ощутимо голова ударилась о торчащий из земли камень.  
— Достал! — крикнул Саня.  
Послышался Анькин голос:  
— Совсем, что ли?  
Никита сел. Больно не было, но как-то странно, и он поднял руку, ладонью провёл по волосам над ухом.  
— Он вечно хочет, чтоб по его было! — возмутился Саня. — Хватит!  
— А чего ты толкаться сразу!  
— Защищаешь его? Тили-тили тесто...  
Больно не было, и Никита не сразу понял, почему рука такая красная и мокрая.  
Кто-то закричал, и крик гнал Никиту в спину, пока он бежал, прижимая красную руку к груди, будто это с ней было что-то не так.  
Больно не было, лишь билась в голове мысль: бабушке не понравится, она будет волноваться. Ком вставал в горле, Никита глотал его снова, снова и тёр левой сухой, всей в песке рукой горящие, мокрые глаза. По кнопкам замка пальцы попали не сразу, Никита кинулся по лестнице. И мама расстроится, и папа, и Егор. Всё так хорошо, а тут он... Бабушка варит варенье, а он её отвлечёт, придёт со своей... Губы так и выгибались рёвом, хотя Никита очень старался не плакать. Не больно же. Кажется, не больно...  
Дверь была, как обычно, не заперта. В квартире пахло жжёной сладкой клубникой. Руки тряслись.  
— Бабушка! — позвал Никита.  
— Никит? — донеслось из кухни. — Ты что-то рано...  
Сандалии никак не сползали с ног, цеплялись за пальцы, но Никита старался и всё сглатывал дурацкий ком. Таким его и застала бабушка.  
— Что случилось? — спросила, щурясь, и, щёлкнув выключателем, ахнула: — Как же ты так?..  
— Упал.  
Сандалии наконец слетели с ног.  
Крупные, сильные бабушкины ладони обхватили голову, пальцы взъерошили волосы.  
— Очень больно?  
— Нет... вроде...  
— Тошнит?  
— Нет... вроде...  
Бабушка отстранилась, посмотрела в лицо.  
— Иди в комнату, — сказала. — Сейчас промоем.  
Никита сел на свою кровать. Голова казалась колоколом — тяжёлой. Или это больно было? Или страшно. Забывшись, Никита тёр лицо обеими руками, пока бабушка не села рядом.  
— Сейчас-сейчас, — сказала она. — Чуть пощиплет...  
Мягкое, шипучее прижалось к голове над ухом, бабушка, вся круглая, тёплая и большая, закрыла солнце, рвущееся в окно. Чугунные, стянуто-красные Никитины руки лежали на коленях.  
— Всего царапинка. Жить будешь.  
Снова мягкое, но покалывающее приникло к голове.  
В коридоре хлопнула дверь.  
— Бабушка! — послышался крик Егора.  
Сейчас он войдёт, увидит, испугается... Никита вцепился в бабушкин халат, прильнул к ней.  
— Я слышал... — Голос Егора раздался уже ближе.  
— Всё с Никитой нормально, — перебила его бабушка. — Маленькая царапина, вот и кровь потекла. Иди на кухню, я сейчас. И разуйся!  
Бабушка промокнула ещё раз голову над ухом и отодвинулась. Её мягкое лицо расплывалось, улыбалось. Смочив ещё кусок ваты перекисью, она протёрла Никитино лицо, а потом руки.  
— Полежи, — сказала, вставая. В левой ладони мелькнуло красное.  
Никита кивнул. Бабушка подхватила его ноги, укладывая — смешно, как маленького. Одеяло он натянул до подбородка уже сам. Голова пульсировала. Слёзы давили. Егор прибежал, волновался. И бабушка. Как же там варенье?.. Звякнули кольца на карнизе — шторы задёрнулись, прикрывая день.  
— Поспи, — попросила бабушка и тихо закрыла за собой дверь.  
Никита прижал руки к груди, подтянул колени. Голова гудела. Слишком тихо — как Никита ни пытался прислушаться, только и слышал, что тиканье часов. И всё дышал запахом сладкой клубники, красной, как... Он зажмурился.  
Дверь открылась и снова закрылась — громко, по-Егоровому.  
— Никит? — позвал тот.  
Никита открыл глаза. Брат чуть расплывался, — сколько можно плакать? — залезающий рядом на кровать.  
— Спишь?  
— Не-а.  
— Очень больно?  
Егор растянулся рядом, тощий и большеголовый, неуёмно задвигал ногами, устраиваясь удобнее, заставляя и Никиту распрямиться под одеялом.  
— Совсем нет.  
— Врёшь.  
— Не вру.  
— А чего плачешь?  
Никита пожал плечами. Егор прижимался боком и дёргал ногой, она снова и снова била по кровати, вызывая тихое поскрипывание.  
— Маша сказала, тебе голову расшибли, я так испугался.  
— Ерунда, бабушка же сказала.  
— Точно не больно?  
— Точно. Иди уже.  
— Нет, я останусь.  
Никита так и уснул под тихое поскрипывание и монотонное, глухое бум-бум по одеялу. А проснулся от голосов. Подумалось: уже утро. Потом уже почувствовалась голова — весомая и гулкая. Рядом, закинув на Никиту ногу и руку, тихо дышал Егор. Через неплотно задёрнутые шторы пробивался ранний вечер.  
— Хотите поговорить? — донеслось бабушкино из коридора.  
— Извиниться, — послышался голос Сани. — Это вышло случайно.  
Аккуратно выбравшись из-под одеяла и Егора, Никита пошлёпал по паркету из комнаты. Выглянул. Бабушка заметила его сразу, грузно повернулась. Из-за неё было видно только приоткрытую дверь.  
— Всё хорошо? — спросила.  
Никита кивнул.  
— К тебе вот пришли. Будешь говорить?  
Никита снова кивнул.  
Бабушка весь недолгий разговор стояла в другом конце коридора, там, где он поворачивал в кухню, и Саня поглядывал на неё, пока говорил:  
— Прости. Я не хотел, чтоб ты падал на камень, это случайно. Я легонько, я не думал, что ты упадёшь, что ты поранишься...  
За Саней на ступенях лестницы сидели Анька и Маша, смотрели внимательно, лица у них были серьёзные. Всех напугал...  
— Ничего, — мотнул головой Никита и сдержал желание поморщиться. — Совсем не больно, только кровищи было.  
Когда Никита вернулся в комнату, Егор всё ещё лежал внизу, на его кровати. Никита улёгся обратно. Брат дышал тихо, и Никита вернул его руку и ногу себе на грудь и живот.  
В другой раз Никита проснулся от маминой ладони. Она, знакомо сухая, пахнущая душными духами, гладила его по голове.  
— Пошли, Егор, — прошептала мама. — Не мешай брату.  
— Да я...  
— Тс-с-с... Не мешай.  
Кровать скрипнула, когда с неё встала мама. Следом пропала тяжесть с живота — Егор убрал ногу. После того как захлопнулась дверь, стало тихо и темно. А ещё будто больно, но совсем не голове, а чему-то непонятному. Никита дотронулся до волос — они застыли сухими сосульками. Надо, наверное, поспать — с утра всё станет, как раньше, забудется... Саня — так точно забудет. Вот он — козёл, случайно, как же, это ему страшно стало, что наругают! Никита уставился в дно верхнего яруса кровати. Сейчас он заснёт...  
Голоса сначала слышались каким-то шуршанием, это потом уже стали отчётливыми.  
— На вас ребёнка оставить нельзя! — кричала мама.  
— За мальчиком не надо сопли подтирать, — отвечала бабушка громко, но не криком. — Поболит — пройдёт.  
— Рядом с виском. Это опасно!  
— Мальчишки все такие.  
— Да хоть приглядывать надо, а вы всё со своим вареньем…  
— Это варенье вы есть будете и нахваливать.  
— До какого варенья будет, если с мальчиками что-то случится? Какое же это воспитание!  
— Ты мне про воспитание не говори, одного воспитала — ты за него замуж вышла.  
— Это другое дело.  
Скрипнула дверь.  
— Ругаются? — шёпотом спросил Никита.  
— Опять, — так же тихо ответил Егор.  
Он залез на кровать рядом, засучил ногой по одеялу и руку потянул к лицу брата.  
— Болит?  
— Нет.  
Пальцы провели по волосам едва-едва.  
— Странно так на ощупь, — признался Егор.  
— Мне тоже странно. Не больно, но голова какая-то нездоровая.  
Егор хихикнул.  
— Не в том смысле!  
Егор засмеялся, и Никита тоже — погромче, чтобы не было слышно маму, бабушку и мысли. Но «Рядом с виском — это опасно» раз за разом повторялось в голове.  
На следующий день во дворе Саня уже не выглядел таким несчастным и виноватым, зато Анька на него смотреть не хотела и болтала с Никитой, хотя обычно они не особо дружили. В школе она была непривычная — отличница с аккуратными косичками и в коричневом выглаженном платье, и только во дворе вместе играли в лапту, вышибалы и казаки-разбойники.  
В этот раз решили в казаков. Никита с Анькой два раза утёрли нос Сане, обменивались потом улыбками, заговорщики: такой предсказуемый! На третий кон, будучи разбойниками, спрятались в кустах, где уже прятались до этого, — Саня искать туда не пошёл. Анька подмигнула, и Никита еле сдержал смех.  
Это потом, когда казаки всем надоели, он уже смеялся в голос: Анька вспоминала, как они удачно прятались, как Коля проходил мимо и не заметил.  
— Девчонка за тебя всё делает, — фыркнул Саня, щурясь. — Сам ничего не можешь.  
Смех замер на языке.  
— А ты только и можешь, что в спину подло толкать. — Никита ответил таким же фырканьем.  
На миг Саня смешался, а потом выплюнул:  
— Успокаивай себя! — вместе со слюной.  
Они дружили с первого класса, и только теперь, когда впереди был пятый — сразу после третьего, — всё пошло наперекосяк. Игры, которые предлагал Никита, всё чаще Сане не нравились. И то, как Никита вёл себя, тоже. А сам-то!  
Сам кричал вслед Никите и Аньке:  
— Тили-тили тесто! — когда они пошли вместе домой.  
Хотя мог бы пойти с ними, как раньше, им ведь по пути.  
— Этот дурак ещё образумится, — сказала Анька.  
Никита промолчал.  
— Голова не болит? У моего брата было сотрясение, у него долго болела.  
— Чуть-чуть. Мама сказала, что сотрясения нет. Она врач.  
— Да, я к ней в поликлинику хожу… Хорошо, что обошлось без сотрясения.  
Дома папа отсыпался после дежурства, и надо было ходить на цыпочках. Бабушка снова варила варенье. Егор остался сидеть в шалаше с малышнёй. Егор и сам, конечно, был малышнёй — ещё даже в школу не пошёл, так что во дворе Никита с ним не особо играл. Никита попробовал читать «Мушкетёров», но голова, кажется, всё же побаливала. Бабушка ушла рано, растолкав папу. Никита слышал: они шептались, и папа обещал приехать на дачу на следующих выходных, чтобы помочь.  
На ужин были обеденные щи и вчерашние макароны. Егор снова забыл помыть руки, и унёсся, когда мама напомнила. Вернувшись, взялся за ложку влажной рукой.  
— У тебя, говорят, боевое ранение, — улыбнулся папа Никите.  
— Лёгкое, — признал тот. Щей в тарелке всё равно было много, как он ни старался их есть.  
— Мужчину шрамы украшают.  
— Там не видно, — влез Егор.  
— Всё равно украшают.  
— Ещё хлеба? — предложила мама, ловко на весу отрезая от буханки два ломтя за раз.  
— Да. — Папа протянул руку.  
— От мамы письмо пришло. — Она подложила хлеб Никите и Егору под руки.  
— И как у них там?  
— Абрикосы скоро пойдут. Спрашивают, когда приедем. Дядь Ване хуже.  
— Ему уже давно хуже — горелки пить меньше надо.  
— Саша!  
— Правда же.  
— Что ещё... Кошка, пишет, умерла, Мурка, ушла и не вернулась. Корова болеет... Полоть пора. Хорошо, что мы билеты уже взяли. Схожу на почту, надо телеграмму дать, что шестого приедем, вагон сказать...  
— Давно пора.  
Первым заметил Никита: он смотрел по сторонам, лишь бы не в ненавистные щи. Часы с кукушкой, сломавшийся радиоприёмник, который папа обещает маме починить вторую неделю, шумный «Минск», накрытые шубой банки под окном, у батареи, мама отламывает от хлеба кусочки, папа хрустит луковицей, Егор замер над тарелкой с блестящими глазами. И показалось: в тарелку даже капнуло. Почти пустую, Егор щи любил.  
— Ты же знаешь, дела были.  
— У тебя всегда дела.  
— Саша...  
Егор хлюпнул носом — и тут это заметила мама.  
— Ты чего, Егор? — спросила она.  
Егор хлюпнул носом ещё раз и скривился в плаче:  
— Кошку жалко...  
— Господи, — закатил глаза папа. — Кошку ему жалко! Дядю бы жалел.  
— Саша!  
Лицо Егора сморщилось, ложку он почти бросил — щи брызнули в стороны.  
— Доел бы! — прокричал вслед папа. — И зачем ты про эту кошку сказала? — повернулся он к маме.  
— Да я не думала…  
Никита положил ложку на клеёнку и поднялся.  
— А ты куда? — остановила его мама, сжав локоть ласково, но хватко. — Доешь.  
Щи Никита дохлебал, заливая в рот и молясь, чтобы не стошнило. Опять они начинают! Можно было без этого. А у кошки… у кошки чёрная шёрстка блестела на солнце ярко, как бензин в луже, мышей она таскала в дом показывать и почти никому не давалась. Разве что Егору.  
— А макароны? — раздалось вслед.  
— Не хочу.  
— Вечно будешь Егору сопли подтирать?!  
— Саша!  
Егор был наверху, в своей кровати, стучал по матрасу ногой — бум-бум. Никита забрался к нему.  
— Я хотел не плакать, — сказал Егор. Щёки были мокрые, но больше он не ревел. — Не получилось.  
— Ничего. — Никита лёг рядом, закинул свою ногу на беспокойную Егорову.  
— Сегодня не заметно.  
— Что?  
— Твоя голова.  
— Царапина всего. Я уже и забыл.  
Нога всё равно чуть дёргалась. Громко стучало в груди Егорово сердце. Глаза мокро блестели.  
— Мне тоже жалко кошку, — признался Никита.  
2  
Комната у Аньки была вся цветочная: цветы, разные и яркие, на обоях, на покрывале, на коврах — том, что на стене, и том, что на полу.  
Анька цветы не любила. Комнату обставляла бабушка, раньше она принадлежала ей, потом бабушка умерла, а цветы достались Аньке.  
Из приёмника играли «Тучи». Не в первый раз: Анька уже однажды перематывала кассету.  
Цветы вокруг расплывались аляпистыми пятнами, а «Тучи как лю-у-уди» билось, повторялось в голове, пока Никита целовал Аньку. Рот у неё горчил — она часто таскала у мамы сигареты, — мокрый, язык — ласковый, вся она — худая, угловатая. Под руками, нащупавшими грудь, чувствовались рёбра и, как на мягких подушечках, жёсткие шарики сосков. Анькины ладони гладили его по бокам, под рубашкой. Никита тоже был худым, хотя старался, в бассейн ходил — всё без толку. Он толкнулся языком глубже, увереннее, прижимая её всю к цветочному, плывущему покрывалу. Анька поддалась — даже слишком, ещё и голову отвернула. Скулы у неё были розовые, какого-то очень приятного оттенка, дышала она глубоко, тяжело. И от этого только сильнее хотелось всего и сейчас.  
— Никит. — Она покачала головой. — Я... Давай... нет...  
Хотелось — ладони вниз, через нет, с силой и злостью, — опять она! — задрать юбку и вжаться в неё наконец всем своим распаленным возбуждением.  
Голову Анька отвернула — Никита видел только одну нежно-розовую скулу, — волосы разлились волнами между васильками на наволочке. Губы у неё были мокрые, красные, хотелось...  
Никита с нажимом мазнул по левому соску рукой и отодвинулся, сел на кровати, прижавшись спиной к жёсткому ковру. Поёрзал — вот бы думать только об этом, о грубом ворсе, а не о том, как хочется, как почти больно в брюках, как близко, он мог бы, он хочет....  
— Прости. — Анька тоже села рядом, одёрнула плиссированную юбку и устроила на ней ладони — интересно, они были такими же горячими, чересчур помнящими чужое тело, как и его? — Мама может прийти, не могу... Я...  
— Хорошо.  
Песня уже играла другая — не такая заедающая, как «Тучи», да и куда веселее. Весело, впрочем, не было.  
— Прости, — повторила Анька, сдвинулась к нему, прильнула бедром к бедру, и он подумал, какая она под одеждой горячая, как он её хочет, как понимает — не время, — но как ему обидно.  
— Проехали.  
От обиды, дурацкой песни, всего этого раздражающего цветочного вокруг, от мелькнувшего страха — а вдруг тёть Соня вернулась бы пораньше и застала их — чуть полегчало, хоть возбуждение не до конца улеглось.  
— Достала Марь Пална со своими контрольными, — вдруг пожаловалась Анька, но Никита в тему вцепился:  
— Да вообще, тошнит от словарных диктантов, как будто они мне понадобятся!  
— И мне.  
— Как будто они вообще кому-то могут понадобиться.  
— Только Смирновой!  
Они переглянулись и засмеялись: староста Смирнова радела за свою учёбу, как и за учёбу класса, так, что это давно стало притчей во языцех.  
— Снова отец дневник будет смотреть в пятницу? — спросила Анька.  
— Да, он считает, что я должен знать всё не просто отлично — идеально. — Он хмыкнул. — Иначе в мед не поступишь.  
— Куда уж идеальнее!  
— Не подлизывайся.  
— Подлизываюсь я по-другому, — возразила Анька и, поддавшись к нему, лизнула Никиту в губы.  
Он улыбнулся и лизнул её в ответ — было больше смешно, чем возбуждающе, но хотелось... хотелось — и оборвалось, стоило послышаться скрежету в замке. Анька тут же отодвинулась, кинулась поправлять одежду и волосы. Никита тоже зашарил по форме — помял, мама опять наругает, чёрт.  
— Привет, мам! — крикнула Анька, стоило в прихожей хлопнуть двери.  
— Здравствуйте, тёть Сонь!  
— Привет, молодёжь. — Тётя Соня заглянула в комнату. Худая, с такими же длинными русыми волосами, собранными в хвост, высокими скулами и внимательным взглядом, она казалось Анькой в будущем — в том, где она будет уже Анной Алексеевной, работающей, как и мама, в школе учительницей биологии. — Снова музыка? Вы хоть поели?  
— Конечно! — Анька вскочила с дивана, чтобы выключить приёмник: по вечерам её мама предпочитала тишину и до споров на эту тему Анька предпочитала дело не доводить. — А ты чего так рано?  
— Да голова заболела, отпросилась у Марь Палны.  
Никита через силу смотрел на тётю Соню — так хотелось опустить глаза и не думать о том, что было совсем недавно, что быть — могло, что... От чая Никита отказался по той же причине, засобирался домой, уроки, дела...  
— Молодец, — улыбнулась тётя Соня, провожая его. — Ань, бери пример с друга: больше надо заниматься.  
Анька, стоявшая чуть позади мамы, закатила глаза. Неловкую, стыдную — похвалили только его — улыбку подавить еле получилось.  
— Да что вы!  
На улице пришлось накинуть капюшон — по-октябрьски, как и надо, моросило. Хорошо, идти было недалеко, до соседнего подъезда. Сначала из-за тишины показалось, что дома никого, но нет — Никита чуть не споткнулся о небрежно сброшенные ботинки Егора. А следом услышал и звук из зала. Нос Никита туда сунул сразу же, только и успел разуться, в куртке. Егор смотрел на него большими глазами, в какой-то скрюченной позе замерев на полу, у телевизора. Экран горел, и Никита посмотрел туда, успел заметить усатого мужчину в костюме, до того как Егор защёлкал кнопками — только третья заставила видак выплюнуть кассету. Упаковка в руках была безликая — синяя, панасониковская, таких у них было штук пять с разными фильмами. Вернее, шесть.  
— Привет, — сказал Егор.  
Никита ухмыльнулся.  
— Привет, на «Стоп» сразу нажимай, — посоветовал, снимая неприятную, холодно-влажную куртку, — чтоб не засекли.  
— Да я так... Да просто... — Егор поспешно запихнул кассету в коробку — попала она туда с третьей попытки трясущихся пальцев.  
— Перемотай лучше, чтоб не заметили, — подсказал Никита, исчезая в прихожей.  
Кассета была знакомой: он нашёл её года два назад на книжной полке, во втором ряду, среди отцовских «Искателей», и смотрел, как только удавалась возможность остаться одному. Помнилось отчётливо, что будет дальше: хижина, две женщины, слитые, близкие, раздражающая бездетальность, сокрытое самое интересное и разговор потом одним мужским гнусавым голосом. Никита переступил с ноги на ногу.  
Когда он вернулся в зал, видак уже жужжал, мотая плёнку, а Егор по-прежнему сидел под телевизором, покрасневший, с бегающим взглядом, выстукивающий лодыжкой по паркету невнятный ритм.  
— Тебе что больше нравится? — не удержался Никита. — Когда на виду? Или с женщиной? Или с каким-то левым мужиком?  
— Отвали, — буркнул Егор. Сидел он неудобно, боком, низко натянув большу́ю футболку с Геленджиком и ногу на ногу уложив неспроста...  
— Или ты в первый раз смотрел? — уточнил Никита. — Тогда до самого интересного ты не дошёл... Там сейчас будет драка, а потом... — Он замолчал.  
Егор, конечно, купился и спросил:  
— А потом?  
— Суп с котом!  
— Да ну тебя. — Егор отвернулся к видаку, словно лично хотел проследить, как он там всё мотает. А может, боялся — Никита в первые разы очень боялся, вдруг вот прямо сейчас, как назло, плёнку возьмёт и зажуёт и родители узнают, что́ он смотрел.  
— Ты видел, куда там тайка засунула сигарету, думаешь, они из котов супы не варят? — Никита хмыкнул.  
— Серьёзно?  
Никита кивнул, а потом не выдержал и расхохотался — такой был смешной Егор, даже нога у него замерла.  
— Иди ты, — послал он, снова начиная выстукивать ритм.  
Видак блямкнул, оповещая, что кассета перемоталась. «Извини» у Никиты получилось неискренним, но зато из зала он ушёл тут же, давая брату возможность распрямиться без стыда. Это по-прежнему было весело — когда Егор в рот заглядывал и верил всему, что Никита говорил, даже зная, что он может соврать. Впрочем, это доверие предавать не хотелось, так что, вдоволь насмеявшись, Никита всегда признавался, какую лапшу мотал на торчащие Егоровы уши.  
Сидеть над органикой не было никакого желания, давалась она тяжело, да и в голову всё лезло другое: ощущение Анькиной груди под руками, «Тучи как люди», словарный диктант, за который грозила тройка, дурацкое доверчивое лицо Егора, замерший фильм на экране, задранная юбка, девичья рука, лезущая в маленькие, узкие джинсовые шорты. Пришлось напомнить себе про углеводы, чтобы не бежать потом в ванную или не мучиться опять с вставшим членом, ожидая, пока само пройдёт.  
За спиной раздались шаги — Егор вошёл в комнату, помолчал.  
— Я не расскажу, — пообещал Никита, не поднимая головы. «При пропускании этилена через бромную воду масса раствора…»  
— Ещё бы ты рассказал, — фыркнул Егор, явно справившийся с волнением, — я б тебя тоже сдал, не сомневайся.  
— Как-то не по-братски.  
— Зато честно.  
Никита снова уставился на «через бромную воду». Егор так и стоял где-то за спиной.  
— Чего тебе? — спросил Никита почти с удовольствием, поворачиваясь наконец к брату.  
— Опять не понимаю тему, — признался тот.  
Если Никита не дружил с органикой, то Егор не дружил с химией вообще.  
— За табуреткой сходи.  
Тетрадь и учебник Никита отложил, дожидаясь, пока брат достанет свои и устроится рядом, подогнув под себя ногу так, чтобы другая удобно болталась, нет-нет да задевая ножку табуретки.  
— Завалил какую-то самостоялку? — спросил Никита.  
— Пока нет, — отозвался Егор, листая тетрадь. — Я у Дашки списывал, но Нина Викторовна заметила. Грядёт жопа.  
— Не впервой.  
Егор пихнул его в бок, и Никита рассмеялся.  
— Что у вас с Дашкой? — спросил, вглядываясь в братовы каракули. Почерк у него был понятнее мелкого Никитиного, но по строкам буквы плясали.  
— На истории нас ещё не засекли, так что она у меня списывает.  
— Везуха. Но я не об этом.  
— А о чём? — Егор нахмурился, поймал взгляд Никиты.  
— Ну знаешь, о чём-то, как в том фильме, — ухмыльнулся тот и сразу заметил, как глаза у Егора расширяются.  
— Иди ты!  
Локоть снова угодил Никите под ребро.  
— Ладно-ладно. — Потирая бок, Никита подавил смешки. — Эта тема?  
— Да. По-быстрому бы, я с Серёжей договорился...  
— Ладно-ладно.  
Мама, как всегда, пришла первой — Никиту её приход застал в коридоре: он шёл из кухни с бутербродом в зубах. Лицо у неё было строгим и усталым — такой же, должно быть, она приходила в дома по вызовам. Только не хмурилась первым делом:  
— Аппетит перебьёшь.  
— Всего один!  
— Лучше яблоко съешь. — Мама повесила пальто. — Егор дома?  
— Нет.  
— Посидишь со мной, пока я готовлю?  
Никита откусил от бутерброда приличный кусок и поплёлся в кухню вслед за мамой, изнывая от желания вернуться в комнату, где старательно избегал «Тихого Дона» за «Пикником на обочине».  
— Гуляет с этими своими друзьями? — спросила мама, доставая с полки кастрюлю.  
Никита пожал плечами, дожёвывая хлеб с сыром. Вряд ли Егор гулял с другими — с лета он с Серёжей, лучшим школьным другом, проводил всё свободное время в компании других Серёжиных приятелей. Те были с соседней улицы, учились уже не в восьмом, как Егор, а кто в девятом, кто в десятом, и мама с папой их, очевидно, не знали, как того же Серёжу, с первого. Никита тоже знал их постольку-поскольку — каланчу Демидова, рыжего Самохина и, казалось, всегда хохочущую Иванову, — но зато Егора — отлично. Родительское неодобрение только подстёгивало его в этом общении.  
— Опять макароны? — спросил Никита.  
— С котлетами. — Мама открыла морозилку.  
К приходу папы макароны остыли. С тех пор как его повысили до главного врача, дежурства сменились на обычные рабочие дни, всё чаще растягивающиеся с восьмичасовых в девяти и десяти.  
— Чайник закипел! — крикнула мама.  
Никита поднял голову от книги, которую читал лёжа, и встретился взглядом с снова корпевшим за уроками Егором. Судя по довольному лицу, это была история или география. Подумалось: он рассказывал друзьям про кассету? Или было стыдно? О чём он вообще с ними говорил?  
Папа, уже без галстука, но всё ещё в рубашке, сидел во главе стола, когда они пришли в кухню. Мама выложила ему со сковородки макароны, а потом разлила по чашкам чай.  
— Что делали, орлы? — Папа разломил котлету пополам.  
Никита снова поймал взгляд Егора — мелькнула воспоминанием напряжённая, напуганная фигура у телевизора, — усмехнулся и сказал:  
— С домашкой сидели.  
— Опять помогал Егору? — Папа нахмурился, вилка, вместо того чтобы подхватить половину котлеты, разломала её ещё раз. — Он сам ничему не научится, если ты с ним нянчиться будешь.  
— Саша.  
— Я правду говорю.  
— Он же не за меня делал, — ощетинился Егор.  
Папа ничего не сказал — только хмыкнул. Под столом Никитино колено задела раскачивающаяся маятником нога.  
Родители уже заперлись в зале, где всегда спали разложив диван, а Егор засел в ванной, когда Никита набрал Анькин номер.  
— Привет, — сказал, плюхаясь на притащенную в коридор табуретку. Уставился привычно на вешалку, как и во время всех их вечерних разговоров, намотал на палец три кольца провода за раз.  
— Привет, — отозвалась Анька и зашептала об уроках, о друзьях и подругах, а том, как ждёт своего дня рождения, за ним — Нового года.  
Никита принялся отвечать, хотя мысли были о другом — о мягкой, с жёсткими сосками груди, о мокром, горьком рте, о том, что могло бы быть, что будет, когда-нибудь же будет точно... Мысли уходить не хотели и когда он повесил трубку и принялся раскручивать с пальцев кольца провода. Взгляд бродил по этим кольцам, своим пальцам, вешалке, ботинкам, закрытой двери в зал, из-под которой пробивалась полоска света. Интересно, родители смотрели ту кассету, когда их с Егором не было дома? Или не чурались и по вечерам тихо-тихо, зная, что они не войдут? А может, она вообще была только папина: мама от любых намёков на неприличное кривилась, как от прокисшего молока. Никита помотал головой — и тут-то заметил Егора. Развернулся всем телом: Егор замер позади, стоял в трусах и майке, неизвестно когда вышедший из ванной.  
— Уши греешь? — сощурился Никита.  
— А что? — Егор нашёлся быстро, ещё злой после папиных слов за столом, продолжил шёпотом: — Вы-то небось с ней уже как в фильме!  
Мелькнуло: горячая кожа под руками, напряжение в брюках, «нет»...  
— Иди ты! — выплюнул Никита.  
3  
Мама деловито нарезала колбасу и рассказывала:  
— Щи в белой кастрюле. Мясо из них в миске, найдёшь. Осталась гречка. Оливье сейчас доделаю. Яичницу можно сделать. Нина Васильевна пельмени домашние передавала — они в морозилке. Что ещё? — Мама соскребла с доски колбасу в тарелку к картошке и морковке. — Проследи, чтобы Егор поел.  
— Он не ребёнок, — вздохнул Никита.  
Он сидел за столом и пил кофе, пока мама готовила.  
— Для меня он всегда будет ребёнком. И ты тоже.  
Никита промолчал. Он опять полночи корпел за учебниками, и кофе не помогал, разве что был приятным, едва сладким на вкус.  
— Точно не хочешь поехать с нами? — спросила мама.  
— Да скоро сессия, неудобно с собой всё тащить, лучше тут посижу.  
Тут его, по крайней мере, не заставили бы полоть грядки или заниматься ещё какой-то ерундой. А ерунда на даче находилась постоянно. Казалось, бабушка ночами не спит, чтобы придумать достаточно дел для всех, кто к ней приезжает, — не дай бог у них останется хоть минута просто посидеть.  
— У Егора вон спроси, — не удержался Никита. Брат полвечера ныл, что свет ему мешает, а сам легко и быстро вырубился ещё до полуночи, оставив гору раздражения уткнувшемуся в неврологию Никите.  
— У него тоже экзамены, поступление, и... Ты же знаешь... — Мама покачала головой. — Он всё в штыки воспринимает. А Нина Васильевна аккуратно не может — они в прошлый раз так ругались.  
Никита знал. Мало того что он слышал саму ссору, так потом ему бабушка жаловалась на Егора, а Егор — на бабушку. Суть бабушкиной претензии была в том, что Егор — лентяй и разгильдяй, а Егоровой — что он и так делает, что его просят, но вечно всем не нравится, как получается! Вот и бабушка принялась отчитывать его за то, что он недостаточно старается, а он ощетинился тем, что лучше просто не может.  
Егор и с отцом вёл такие споры. Не приходи тот с работы так поздно, они ругались бы каждый день — не только в выходные.  
Очевидно, что и отец, и бабушка, всегда выкладывающиеся на двести из ста, задирали и всем вокруг такую же планку. А Егор не мог промолчать — мгновенно взрывался. Не то чтобы Никита его не понимал — его тоже подчас бесили отец с бабушкой, и он тоже иногда огрызался, но со временем понял, что толку от этого не будет никакого, так чего сотрясать воздух?  
Мама подвинула Никите банку кукурузы и открывалку, а сама отошла к холодильнику за майонезом. Никита с удовольствием вдавил железное лезвие в крышку — оно скользнуло приятно, как по маслу.  
— Главное, не забывайте есть. И, если что, звони тёть Алле, — попросила она.  
Тётя Алла была маминой подругой и жила на соседней улице.  
— Бабушке я звонила, уже поздравила от всех нас. А то знаю я: точно забудете.  
— Я ей звонил недавно, — оскорбился Никита. Может, у него и вываливалось иногда из головы, что бабушке с дедушкой, маминым родителям, нужно звонить, но иногда он об этом вспоминал. Пожалуй, любил их даже больше отцовских, хотя видел реже — обычно они ездили летом на неделю-другую. Может, как раз поэтому.  
— Долго вы там ещё? — послышался отцовский голос из коридора.  
Мамина рука дрогнула, и из вскрытой банки пролился на клеёнку рассол.  
— Вытри, пожалуйста. — Мама достала из ящика ложку с дырками. — Сейчас! — крикнула она.  
Отец ждал маму уже обутым и раздражённым, сжимающим ключи от машины в руках.  
— Должны были ещё полчаса назад выехать, — заворчал он. — В пробку теперь встанем.  
— Ничего. — Мама наклонилась, чтобы надеть туфли.  
Никита остановился в коридоре, держа в руках кружку, прислонился боком к стене, около висящего телефона.  
— Скорее давай, — поторопил отец, когда мама, надев плащ, принялась поправлять перед зеркалом воротник.  
— Не забывайте есть, — напомнила она.  
— Хватит квохтать над ними. Справятся.  
— Саша. — Мама покачала головой и, повернувшись к Никите, махнула рукой, улыбнулась: — Пока.  
Отец коротко кивнул, прежде чем первым выйти из квартиры. Стоило закрыть за ними дверь, и сразу стало очень тихо — настолько, что тиканье часов заняло тут же всё пространство. Более звонкое — тех, что в коридоре, еле слышное — из кухни, и басовитое — из зала. Оно словно переключало туда-сюда какой-то тумблер в уставшей голове.  
Никита пил уже вторую кружку кофе, валяясь на диване перед телевизором на колючем пледе, когда в коридор вышел взъерошенный, зевающий Егор.  
— Там оливье есть, — сообщил Никита, переключая каналы. Всё было неинтересным.  
— Уже уехали?  
— Ты всё проспал.  
— И слава богу.  
Егор уто́пал в ванную, чтобы вернуться из неё уже куда более бодрым шагом и войти потом в зал свежим, с мокрой, прилизанной чёлкой, держащим в руках тарелку салата.  
— Какие планы? — спросил, устроившись рядом на диване с ногами, и с удобством расположил тарелку на коленях.  
— Да хрен знает. — Никита пожал плечами. — Заниматься и ни черта не делать.  
— А как же Анька? И друзья твои?  
С одногруппниками они пили в прошлые выходные, когда все вместе ездили за город на шашлыки, на дачу к Ефремову — дача была не такая, как у бабушки, всего шесть соток и времянка, куда они все помещались с трудом. Слепило солнце, хотя ещё с утра моросило, и из-за этого огонь всё не хотел разгораться. Антонов купил дрянное, кислое вино, но хорошую, недешёвую водку. Девчонки резали овощи и надевали на шампуры мясо. Сидели кто на чём придётся — Никита делил с Ниной самодельную лавку из вёдер и доски. Обсуждали преподов, поминали недобрым словом прошлые сессии, травили истории — правдивые и не очень, — хохотали. Зайцева снимала всех на мыльницу. А вечером жгли высоченный костёр, Ефремов играл на гитаре Цоя, «Сплин» и «Агату Кристи», Нина придвинулась ближе, положила голову на плечо, в её стаканчике бултыхалась водка с томатным соком. И вкус у её рта был томатный. А бока мягкие. Не как у Аньки.  
— Заняты, — сказал Никита и в один глоток допил кофе. — А ты что делать будешь?  
— К Серёге пойду. Может, ещё кто подтянется.  
К Серёге, кажется, подтянуться мог кто угодно. Самохин служил, Иванова встречалась с Сашкой Русаковым, которого они коллективно не любили за какую-то мутную историю с ментами, потому объявили и ей бойкот, но компания, насколько мог судить Никита, стала только больше: он слышал то знакомые имена и фамилии, то не говорящие ни о чём.  
Егор ушёл сразу после завтрака. Никита и вправду почти весь день занимался: сессия была на носу, и, хотя он никогда не запускал учёбу, всё равно что-то забывалось, нужно было повторять. Он отвлёкся только на обед, утащил тарелку в комнату, лишь на пять секунд замерев в коридоре, около телефона. Как почувствовал: кольца провода нежно смыкаются на пальце, и, если затягивать медленно, будет не больно, только слышно, как колотится кровь под наливающейся фиолетовым кожей.  
Ничего не было. Только пьяный поцелуй. Только его руки сжимали мягкие бока под кофтой, пока Ефремов не заиграл «Опиум для никого»:  
У этой сказки нет конца —  
Ты не изменишь ничего,  
и нежности не стали грязными, неуместными.  
Обедал Никита за учебником, не чувствуя вкуса.  
Егор вернулся поздним вечером, когда Никита мыл посуду, и сбил своим приходом, громыханием крышками в холодильнике непрошенные, вялые мысли о том, как однажды остался у Аньки на выходные — тёть Соня уехала на юбилей дальней родственницы, — как они пили вино и болтали о чём-то, кажется, очень важном, как прижимался сзади, когда она мыла посуду. Анька смеялась, брызгала в него мыльной водой, его смех путался в её длинных волосах, и он знал, что сейчас можно будет всё, а под руками она была худая — совсем не как Нина.  
— Будешь щи? — спросил Егор.  
Никита скривился:  
— Издеваешься?  
Егор рассмеялся и грохнул кастрюлю на плиту.  
— Ты что, пьяный? — Никита отвлёкся от тарелок, внимательно посмотрел на брата: прилизанные волосы, торчащие уши, лицо лицом — обычное, улыбающееся, — разве что в кастрюлю зачем-то вцепился.  
— Немного. Демидов купил, ему всегда продают.  
— Ещё бы, такой высоченный.  
Егор расхохотался — ну точно пьяный — и с третьего раза попал спичкой по коробку.  
— Вообще-то ему уже и так восемнадцать.  
А идея была хорошая.  
Коньяк Никита прятал на полке, за учебниками: туда точно не полезла бы мама, любящая проводить ревизию шкафа на предмет ношенных, но закинутых к чистым вещей. Никита плеснул себе в кружку и не удивился, когда Егор подставил свою.  
— Почему мне меньше? — возмутился он.  
Никита отхлебнул большой глоток и заявил:  
— Теперь одинаково, — но всё же пояснил: — Вообще-то ты уже где-то налакался.  
Спорить Егор не стал, молча уткнулся в свою кружку, но потом не удержался:  
— Так себе, вот Серёгина бабка такую настойку делает! На вкус — компот, а сносит моментально.  
Никита снова налил себе.  
— Что делали?  
— Демидов пришёл с Наташей, музыку слушали на компьютере, у Серёги ещё дисков миллион. За-а-ависть.  
— Отец тоже хочет купить.  
— Пока у него руки дойдут, мы состаримся.  
— Скорее всего.  
Они рассмеялись, и на этот раз Никита подлил им обоим. Коньяк был початый. Никита купил его как-то в плохом настроении: Анька укатила с подругами в Тверь, препод-идиот не хотел ставить зачёт. Родители работали, Егор ушёл к Серёге, Никита уселся на своей кровати и сделал из горла три крупных глотка, надеясь, что станет лучше, но было только горько и одиноко, и он убрал бутылку до лучших времён.  
— Он мне тут уже сказал, что не ждёт от меня лучшего, чем платное, — признался Егор.  
— Пусть в жопу сходит.  
— Примерно это я ему и ответил.  
— То-то он с тобой не разговаривает.  
Они снова захохотали.  
— А со мной Анька не разговаривает, — вырвалось у Никиты — и очередной смешок вышел совсем не весёлым. — Не потому, что мы поссорились, просто... То дела были какие-то, но мы созванивались, а теперь не помню, когда вообще звонили.  
— Ну так иди набери. — Егор мотнул головой в сторону коридора.  
Мелькнула перед глазами его бледная шея, родинка под челюстью слева — у Аньки тоже была похожая. А у Нины родинок видно не было.  
Никита налил им ещё.  
— Жрать хочу, — признался.  
— Там ещё щи есть.  
— Фу. — Никита встал, заглянул в холодильник. Что там мама говорила?.. Яичницу и пельмени не хотелось, от одной мысли о щах подташнивало. Никита глотнул ещё коньяка — горького. А хотелось сладкого. Он взял два яйца и объявил:  
— Сейчас будут блины.  
— Точно получится?  
— Как знать.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.  
Никита видел, как готовит бабушка, мамина мама. А ещё в те далёкие выходные Анька с утра пекла блины, рассказывая, как это просто и как её учила мама — вечно занятая, нашла всё же время, Аньке было так хорошо, пока мама не ляпнула что-то и они не поругались. Это потом уже Анька мыла посуду, и капли холодно остывали на горячей коже, когда он притискивался к ней — тело в тело.  
Пока Никита мешал тесто, Егор сам подлил им. А потом сидел, распластавшись по столу, уложив голову на руки, и всё смеялся, только иногда поясняя чему.  
Первый блин безнадёжно прилип к сковородке, несмотря на масло, и перевернул Никита его двумя свалянными лохмотьями. Не забыть бы, что ручка горячая и браться за неё можно только полотенцем.  
— Серёгина мама даже знает, что мы бухаем, и ей плевать, — рассказывал Егор. — Вот ведь лафа.  
Его нога вяло, без ритма билась пяткой о ножку стула.  
У блина были непрожаренные, мокрые участки, и Никита перевернул его ещё раз.  
— Что там? — спросил Егор. — Я тоже жрать хочу.  
— Ты щи жрал.  
— Ну и что.  
Огонь пылал под сковородкой, и воздух вместе с ним, жаркий, пахнущий сладким тестом. Звякнула вилка, когда Никита доставал её из ящика, а потом ещё — когда он отчекрыжил кусок блина. Сунул в рот — едва рассчитав, заехал себе по зубам. Вроде похоже, хотя вид, конечно... Никита наклонился, упершись локтем в тумбу, и подхватил ещё кусок. Да кому нужен этот внешний вид?  
— Ты что, жрёшь без меня? — возмутился Егор.  
— Да.  
Никита повернулся, не разгибаясь, и поймал взгляд брата через плечо. Горячий воздух пылал в его щёку — пылал пьяно перед глазами. Егор смотрел на него с уложенных на столешницу рук.  
4  
Егора Никита заметил сразу же, стоило выйти из подъезда. Подумать только, не сбежал куда подальше, а сидел на припорошенной снегом лавке на детской площадке и курил. Никита поправил шарф: он, конечно, не вырвался бего́м, как брат, едва сунув ноги в ботинки, с курткой в руках, но собирался спешно.  
Пришлось пропустить неповоротливо ухнувшую в колдобину «тойоту», чтобы подойти к Егору. Пальцы, держащие сигарету, были красные, как и лицо — щёки и нос. Никита выдохнул морозный пар, Егор — табачный дым.  
— Чего ты тут? — спросил Никита.  
— Да пытаюсь... — Егор махнул рукой и не договорил. Притопнул дважды правой ногой.  
Дома он не топал, когда ругался с отцом. Злой, он, казалось, вообще мог не двигаться, глазами вцеплялся в глаза — только грудь раздувалась мехами и шумно свистел втягиваемый в нос воздух.  
Никита сунул руку в карман и, вытащив, звякнул ключами перед Егоровым носом.  
— Пошли в машину, до магаза съездим.  
— Серьёзно? — поднял брови Егор. — Он тебе так просто дал ключи?  
Делиться машиной отец не особо любил. Даже попрактиковаться Никите не позволил под своим присмотром на даче, когда тот готовился к экзамену, и Никита ходил к знакомым пацанам через три дома. С тех пор как он получил права, изменилось немногое.  
— Он сам хотел свалить, но мама его поймала и давай орать, что он и минуты не проводит дома. Он психанул, решил ей что-то доказать, и вот я здесь.  
Егор затушил сигарету о лавку — она мягко вошла в сероватый снег — и выкинул в урну, прежде чем встать.  
Свою «ауди» отец парковал на тротуаре около подъезда, отвоевал, кажется, это место у соседа — что-то такое было, отец приходил злой и долго рассказывал маме в кухне, какой непроходимый осёл мужик из четырнадцатой. В салоне, как всегда, несло чем-то синтетическим, среди чего блуждал намёк на горький запах отцовского одеколона. Никита завёл мотор, включил печку, отрегулировал сиденье под себя. Егор уже деятельно подвинул своё сиденье назад, развалился, вытянул ноги, снял капюшон и растирал подмёрзшие руки. Ладони были крупные, с квадратными костяшками, похожие на Никитины. И что он хотел делать этими руками? Разбирать автомат?  
У отца это вызывало злость, у мамы — ужас, а у Никиты — тошноту.  
— Перчатки не взял? — спросил Никита.  
— Забыл.  
— Хорошо хоть ботинки надел.  
Егор фыркнул: подначку он оценил. Однажды, лет в шестнадцать, он вылетел из квартиры, как был, босиком. Шандарахнул дверью по косяку и, выругавшись, пошлёпал вниз по лестнице. Никита потом сообразил, что случилось, и вынес ему кроссовки. Смотрел, как сидевший на лавке брат отряхивает от налипшей грязи ступни, и представлял, каково это — когда в жару кожа касается холодного бетона, а ты идёшь, расстроенный, раздражённый, задрав нос, словно победитель.  
Машина тронулась с места. До ближайшего универмага было недолго. Мама просила купить молотый перец: внезапно кончился. А ещё хлеба, молочки, сахара заодно захвати, макароны не будут лишними.  
— Я подожду, — сказал Егор, когда Никита остановился у магазина.  
— Тебе что-то надо?  
— Чтоб отец отвалил на хрен.  
— Если это будет в продаже, я куплю.  
Егор снова фыркнул.  
В магазине Никита взял ещё шоколадку Нине — та любила горький. У них всё было непонятно. Пока Никита бегал от неё, связанный затухающими отношениями с Анькой, она начала встречаться с Ефремовым. Анька оказалась смелее Никиты: это она в одну из уже редких бесед озвучила, что, очевидно, новые знакомства и новые увлечения стали им важнее. Никита подхватил её смелость и завёл разговор с Ниной, втайне боясь, что между ними развернётся нечто в духе «Евгения Онегина». Нина и вправду укорила его: «Я с Ефремовым», но век верной быть ему зароков не давала, и вот уже месяц как они расстались. Ефремов самонадеянно утверждал: потому что она бревно в постели. Нина отмалчивалась. Никита носил шоколадки.  
Когда Никита снова уселся на сиденье вместе с холодным воздухом и пригоршней сухих снежинок, Егоровы руки всё ещё были красными, но уже не от холода: он их методично тёр. Говорить не хотелось. Но молчать было нельзя.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Никита.  
Егор вскинул на него серые внимательные глаза — ими он обычно пришпиливал к месту отца и доводил до бешенства.  
— Что, согласен с ним?  
Никита сжал зубы, прогнал тёплый воздух через лёгкие. Будто ему всё это нравилось. И Егоровы выверты, и отцовская бескомпромиссность.  
— Ни с кем я не согласен, просто не понимаю.  
— А чего понимать? Я что, не могу что-то решить, блин, сам?  
— Чтобы ему насолить?  
Лицо Егора сделалось осуждающим: брови двинулись под чёлку, концы которой он обычно заправлял за уши, рот открылся. Он даже головой покачал, всё так же смотря — глаза в глаза.  
— Получается, если я не хочу по его, значит, я хочу ему насолить — так, что ли?  
— Егор, я не это имел в виду...  
— А что ты имел? Что ты, мать твою, имел в виду? — Голос Егора взвился, будто зажали кнопку громкости на пульте. — Я имею право хоть что-то решить сам? Я пытался — как он хочет, как хочет мама, как все, блин, хотят. И что? Что я с этого имею?.. Мне вообще срать на учёбу! Мне неинтересно, анатомия, химия, вся херня, я не понимаю... И ладно — учёба, я в ужасе от того, что придётся быть врачом... Какой из меня врач? Я... это всё не моё.  
Егор по-прежнему сжимал одну свою ладонь другой, не сводил взгляда с Никиты — только лицо всё больше кривилось в раздражении. Никита чувствовал его: оно, как крюками, вытягивало изнутри его собственное.  
— Ты не пробовал, ты можешь привыкнуть...  
— Но я не хочу! — перебил его Егор. — Почему я должен пытаться делать то, что не хочу? Я постоянно... Почему я должен?  
— А что ты хочешь? Армия — это то, что ты хочешь? — Никита хотел усмехнуться, но не вышло — опять накатила тошнота. — Не боишься, что окажешься в Чечне?  
— У друга, однокурсника, отец — военком, если что, он устроит, не будет такого, да и сейчас не посылают туда, я спрашивал.  
— И что? Лучше, что ли, два года — псу под хвост?  
— Я уже пустил два года псу под хвост. А это... я хочу быть от него подальше, от всего этого, я хочу отдохнуть... — Громкость пошла на убыль, и взгляд отцепился от Никитиных глаз, но где-то на нём самом остались крючки, разве что уверенности, что цепляют они лишь раздражение, больше не было.  
Уже не пахло отцовским одеколоном — Никита чувствовал только еловый Егора. На улице было светло, снежно — так ярко, что, казалось, и громко. Салон машины же сжала тишина, заполнила его, вытесняя воздух, закупорила уши. Тошнота свернулась внутри, не в желудке — за рёбрами. Пережёванные, но непереваренные грусть, злость, непонимание и страх.  
— Ты точно решил? — спросил Никита. — По-другому никак?  
Егор покачал головой, он смотрел на свои лежащие на подрагивающих коленях руки.  
— Я... мама говорила: давай подумаем, переведёмся. А он мне всё пеняет, что я на платном, что я тупой. Я хочу это просто выдрать.  
Чёлка занавесила Егору глаза. Вспомнилось: давно, в детстве, это было нормально — обнять его, огорчённого, беспокойного. Егор прижимался в ответ и хоть едва, но всегда улыбался. Затошнило сильнее. Неуместно, ненужно, незачем, по-детски, хочу... Никита протянул руку и — чуть с заминкой — положил её на Егорову шею, а тот — вздрогнул, но не дёрнулся.  
— Я просто не могу уже, — сказал Егор, так и не подняв головы. — Я вру и вру. Вру себе и другим. И если они верят, я себе — не могу. И мне просто мерзко. Я просто...  
Шея под пальцами чуть дрожала от слов — где-то под кожей, обтянувшей шейные позвонки.  
— Вот выдерешь — и всё изменится.  
Егор покачал головой, и Никита нежданно, слишком почувствовал основанием ладони плавный угол его челюсти — твёрдый, колючий от щетины.  
— Всё равно останется ложь. — Он поднял глаза на Никиту — такие же пытливые. — Всё равно я не могу сказать всё.  
— Почему? — Никита чуть передвинул руку, чтобы она, как раньше, касалась только шеи сзади.  
— Да потому, что что-то никому нельзя говорить, — дёрнулась громкость вверх.  
— То есть то, что бросаешь институт и уходишь служить, можно без проблем сморозить? — не выдержал Никита.  
— Это, блин, не то же, что сказать: я гей!  
Никита не сразу понял, о чём он, первее заметил, как глаза у Егора расширились — не цепляли больше, громадные, два водоворота, — он замер, только где-то внизу стучал ногой по резиновому коврику.  
— Что?  
Хотелось отдёрнуть руку — от нежданности, от непонимания, неверия, от всё той же изнуряющей, рванувшей к горлу тошноты. Но Никита сдержался.  
— Я... ты можешь... — заговорил Егор снова тише и по новой отвернулся, взгляд вперил в свои колени, — я не знаю... я... прости, что сказал.  
Слово так и билось в голове или, может, под пальцами, выскочившее из Егорова горла. И было таким странным: ясным, обычным, немного неприятным, когда его говорил кто-то ещё, но будто начисто лишённым смысла здесь и сейчас, сказанным Егором. Егором — с его торчащими ушами, прилизанной чёлкой, ссорами с отцом, тщательно скрываемой любовью к попсовым песням и открытой — к року, заразительным смехом, цепкими глазами. Братом.  
— Я не понимаю, — признался Никита.  
Казалось, Егор не ответит: так долго он молчал.  
— Это просто... мне никогда девушки не нравились. Мне хотелось, но не получалось. Когда фильмы смотрел, фотки всякие... мне интересно было, что там у них в трусах, но как бы… просто любопытно, не трогало. А с мужчинами... иначе. Я бы хотел, Никит, я бы хотел не быть таким, но... — Он покачал головой, и снова к ладони прижался угол нижней челюсти. Angulus mandibulae. Господи.  
Всего было слишком много.  
— Давай поедем домой? — предложил Никита. — Или тебя куда подкинуть?  
Егор вздохнул и перестал наконец сжимать ладонью ладонь.  
— К Серёге.  
— Вы с ним?.. — Договорить Никита не смог, да и не уверен был, что́ хотел сказать.  
Взгляд сцапал его моментально.  
— А ты со всеми знакомыми девушками трахался?  
Никита выставил перед собой обе руки — левую потную и правую, горящую от мягкости кожи.  
— Понял, я дурак.  
Медленно опустив ладони, он развернулся к лобовому стеклу. За ним порошил снег, шёл высокий мужчина в пальто, высились по-зимнему голые клёны. Никита завёл мотор.  
Стоило доехать до Серёгиного дома, Егор, не задерживаясь, вылез, но наклонился, сунул голову в салон и сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
«Не за что» вырвалось само. Так же, сама собой, нога нажала на газ, голова повернулась в сторону зеркала заднего вида. Дороги, петляющие во дворах, знакомо вели его к дому. И, когда Никита припарковался, на месте этого автоматизма осталась только тошнота. Впрочем, не тошнота это была — всякая дрянь на сердце. Откровенная слабость. Никита опустил голову на руль, замер. Тишина придавила сверху.  
5  
Телефон зазвонил. Растирая усталое лицо одной рукой, другой Никита нашарил около коробки передач мобильник.  
— Да, — выдохнул в трубку.  
— Алло, — сказала Нина. — Что это значит?  
— Я же написал, что к брату съезжу.  
— Ты у него недавно был.  
— Объяснял ведь: он отравился.  
Егор позвонил вечером, когда Никита выходил с работы, пожаловался, что его полощет, спросил, что лучше делать, чтобы полегчало, если дома из лекарств только йод и анальгин. Никита пошутил, что служба выбила из него два года учёбы в меде, и вызвался заехать по пути в аптеку.  
— Взрослый уже, справился бы.  
— Нина...  
— Что «Нина»? Ещё скажи, что на ночь обязательно было оставаться.  
На ночь оставаться нужды не было. Диван у Егора в съёмной квартире стоял один, и тот тесный, а после активированного угля и основательной рвоты брату полегчало. Он вошёл в кухню, где Никита делал чай, бледный, с мокрой чёлкой, сказал спасибо и не без труда поместился на стуле с ногами, прижав колени к груди. Надо было ехать домой. Домой, где Нина стала бы возмущаться, что он опять шлялся после работы, где он в ответ вспылил бы, где Нина снова швырнула бы ему в лицо обидное «Я ради тебя бросила Костю, а ты...» Левая Егорова пятка всё норовила соскользнуть со стула. Никита размешивал в чае два кубика рафинада. Пусть лучше он услышит всё это завтра.  
— Уже поздно было, я решил тебя не дёргать.  
— У тебя на всё ответы есть.  
Никита хмыкнул.  
— Как будто у тебя нет.  
— С тобой и не такому научишься. — Нина помолчала. — А сегодня что? Запор у него? Понос?  
— Нина...  
— Мы же собирались провести этот выходной вместе.  
— Мы не договаривались.  
— Это же очевидно, мы и так нечасто проводим вместе время.  
— Ты сама поехала к подругам.  
— Мне что, с подругами теперь не видеться?  
— А мне — с братом?  
Нина молчала, были слышны только помехи, или это волосы шуршали по телефону, когда он двигал головой, не понимая, далеко динамик от уха или Нине нечего сказать.  
— Вернёшься завтра? — наконец спросила она.  
Никита устал на работе, хотел пива и вечер без ругани.  
— Да, — ответил он.  
— Делай что хочешь. — Нина положила трубку.  
Никита уставился в экран «нокии», сжал её в ладони. Пять минут разговора — и они снова поругались. Это раньше говорили подолгу. Когда только купили мобильники, специально взяли оба билайновские симки, чтобы было дешевле общаться. У Егора тоже был «Билайн». Вообще это он достал и себе, и им мобильники по скидке как сотрудник. Работу Егор нашёл сразу, как дембельнулся: нахватал столько смен в «Техносиле», чтобы почти не появляться дома у родителей и скорее накопить на съёмное жильё. В то время почти каждый их разговор, начинавшийся с обсуждения погоды и работы, неизменно кончался руганью. Никита отлично мог представить, какие беседы ждали брата дома вместо завтрака, обеда и ужина, если его выходной совпадал с родительскими. Во время одного из них он присутствовал, о других рассказывал Егор.  
— Погулял и хватит, — говорил отец. — Сейчас восстановишься в меде, пока не поздно...  
— Саша, не надо на него давить. Егор, ты можешь не торопиться.  
— Не торопиться? Он и так два года не торопился!  
— Саша!  
Если же отца дома не было, — работа! знаешь, сколько у меня дел? ради кого я стараюсь? — мама ловила Егора в кухне, накладывала еды, наливала чая с лимоном, доставала печенье. Суетилась как в детстве, и уйти было никак невозможно, даже если знаешь, что разговор она заведёт ничем не лучше отцовского.  
— Надо бы подумать об учёбе. Ладно, не мед, я понимаю... Есть столько специальностей, выбирай вуз, досдашь экзамены. Куда тебе в магазине работать, это же временно, так и хочешь остаться на этом уровне?  
Убрав мобильник в карман, Никита отстегнул ремень безопасности. Он чуть заедал. С машиной вообще были проблемы: «девятку» 97-го года он пять месяцев назад купил у семейной пары, которая наконец накопила на пристойную новую иномарку. Он вздохнул и с выдохом распрямил спину, прежде чем выйти в зимний вечер.  
Жил Егор в получасе от Никиты в однушке в Кузьминках. Хозяйка брала за квартиру мало, зато часто названивала с какой-то бредятиной, с проблемами в убитой квартире Егор разбирался сам: то старая стиралка выходила из строя, то прорывало трубу, то ломался телевизор.  
Судя по отблескам из открытой двери в комнату, где свет был погашен, телевизор Егору починили.  
— Снег не начался? — спросил Егор, закрывая за Никитой железную дверь тамбура.  
Никита расшнуровал ботинки.  
— Нет.  
— Весну хочу. — Хлопнула дверь в квартиру, и Егор протиснулся мимо Никиты. — Пиво купил?  
— Обижаешь.  
— Разве что случайно.  
Егор был в светлых спортивных штанах, тёмной футболке. Чёлку заправил за уши, только одна прядь не удержалась — лезла в глаза. Никита мимоходом привычно подумал: как он может быть геем? Разве геи такие?  
Они об этом говорили только раз после дембеля. Егор тогда ещё жил у родителей и приехал к Никите в гости. Сидели в кухне, допивали оставшийся с Никитиного дня рождения коньяк. В бутылке его было на дне, но храбрости хватило спросить, не прошло ли у Егора это. Егор не сразу понял.  
— Думаешь это так просто? — усмехнулся он, сообразив, о чём речь. — Раз — и больше не гей?  
— Не знаю.  
— Не прошло.  
— А в армии?..  
— Смеёшься, что ли? — Егор покачал головой. — Дрочил под одеялом, представляя пацанов. Узнали бы — мне была бы жопа.  
— Я не... — Слова разбегались. Может, их уносил выпитый коньяк. Или страх, что чем больше об этом говорить, тем правдивее оно станет. — Я не против, что всё осталось как прежде.  
Егор посмотрел на него — взгляд у него тоже не изменился, — моргнул и, отвлёкшись на коньяк на дне рюмки, сказал:  
— Я рад.  
А потом пришла Нина. Клюнула Никиту в щёку сухими губами, кивнула Егору, выкинула бутылку, ворча, что завтра на работу, это ни в какие ворота, и намекнула:  
— Очень устала, голова болит, — смотря на Егора.  
Только после этого, вечером, обнимая уснувшую Нину, Никита набрался сил признать: его брат — гей, и это ничего в нём не меняет. Гомосексуализм не делает его хуже, чем кто-либо ещё. В том, чтобы, самому будучи мужчиной, заниматься сексом с другими мужчинами, нет ничего ужасного.  
Представься Никите случай, смог бы он? Пожалуй, да. Хотел бы? Едва ли.  
— Опять поругались с Ниной, — сказал Никита.  
— Чего она?  
— Ерунда.  
Они устроились на диване. Он был неудобный: слишком широкий, чтобы сидеть не полулёжа, но слишком узкий, чтобы на нём было удобно спать — особенно с кем-то. Никита знал, что у Егора бывали мужчины и не только он иногда оставался здесь. Правда, должно быть, с теми, другими, Егор спал не неуклюжим валетом.  
— Ты не устал от этого? — спросил Егор, подцепляя открывалкой крышку.  
— Устал, но... может, всё ещё будет нормально?  
— А может, хватит надеяться.  
— Это не так просто.  
— Тебе лучше знать, но мне кажется, в последнее время ничего хорошего не осталось. Раньше ты говорил то-сё о ней, а сейчас только одно и то же: поругались.  
Никита взял из его руки открывалку. Раньше и правда было иначе. Вместе решили снимать квартиру, вместе пошли в интернатуру: отец помог устроиться в ЦНИИ стоматологии через знакомых. Нина таскала его кататься на велосипедах. Никита покупал билеты в театры, потому что она любила, а в какой-то момент, гуляя по Тверской после «Осады» Гришковца, понял, что ему тоже нравится. Он научил её играть в шахматы, она вечно пыталась жульничать, и они хохотали, а потом фигуры впивались то там, то тут, когда они, свалив доску, обнимали друг друга. Они проводили по полдня в кровати: её мягкое тело горело под его ладонями, и так хотелось гореть вместе с ней, гореть в ней — языком, пальцами, членом, — что трясло и сильно, больно, дивно бухало в груди сердце.  
Когда они были в театре? Играли в шахматы? Выбирались с велосипедами на электричке за город? Когда Нинина кожа под руками была кипятком, а не тёплым остывшим чаем?  
Пиво тоже, кажется, было тепловатым.  
— Уберу сейчас остальные бутылки в холодильник, — сказал Егор, отхлебнув, и встал с дивана.  
— Холодильник ещё жив? Только он не ломался.  
— Сплюнь!  
Смеясь, Никита всё же сплюнул. Мало ли. Открыл упаковку чипсов.  
— Меня могут повысить, — сказал Егор, вернувшись на диван, откинулся на потёртые подушки. — Елена, старший продавец, в декрет уходит.  
— Ты молодец.  
— А то! — Егор улыбнулся — от похвалы он, казалось, весь светился. Скажи ему, что у него всё получится, — и он в лепёшку расшибётся, но докажет, что да, он может. И как этого не замечали родители? Почему думали, что, если корить его за неудачи, он превратит их успехи?  
Егор болтал о коллегах — с Русланом они общались и вне магазина, с другими неплохо было поболтать на работе, когда народу мало, — о клиентах с бестолковыми вопросами. Почему так дорого? Наверное, классно здесь работать? Правительство следит за нами через мобильники? Никите тоже было что рассказать о пациентах, которые в страхе перед стоматологами доводили дело до воспаления, а то и гниения зубов.  
— Приятного мне аппетита, — после каждой такой истории смеялся Егор, закидывая в рот несколько чипсов.  
Они открыли ещё по бутылке. Охлаждённое, пиво было лучше. Егор перещёлкивал каналы, останавливаясь иногда на чём-то. Сверху сползла кружевная хозяйкина салфеточка и закрывала небольшую часть картинки на рябящем экране.  
— Мастер сказал, лучше новый телик купить, — пожаловался Егор. — Делать мне нечего, не моя же хата.  
— С собой можно забрать.  
— Всё равно дорого, ну его. — Егор пошарил в пачке чипсов, но нашёл только крошки. — Чего ты только одну взял? Зато пива почти ящик. — Он облизал пальцы и поставил пустую бутылку на пол, рядом с Никитиной.  
— Если не допьём, с собой заберу.  
— Нет уж, то, что у меня в холодильнике, уже моё.  
— Сходишь?  
— Лень.  
— И мне.  
Егор опять щёлкнул кнопкой на пульте. Сначала на экране показалась голая женская задница. Блондинка процокала до окна, потом обратно — к сидящему на диване короткостриженному мужчине в костюме. Иногда Никита натыкался на такие фильмы, к тому же у него было три диска, купленных на рынке. Нина их не любила, и смотрел он их только без неё. Сюжеты обычно бывали дурацкими, и почти стыдно становилось — так быстро, безрассудно накатывало возбуждение.  
— Часто смотришь такое? — спросил Никита.  
— Иногда.  
— Но там же женщины.  
На экране была уже другая пара в душевой — голые, оба с тёмными волосами до плеч.  
— Но мужчины там тоже есть. Немного воображения — и...  
Мужчина на экране попросил засунуть палец себе в зад.  
— ...И иногда воображение не особо-то и надо, — усмехнулся Егор.  
Он так же кому-то? Ему кто-то?.. Думать об этом было неприятно, невозможно. Женщина стояла на коленях перед мужчиной, уткнувшись лицом в пах. Егор всё не переключал.  
Неприятно.  
Невозможно.  
Страшно.  
Тесно.  
Блондинка обхватила пальцами вытащенный из ширинки брюк член.  
Не надо смотреть туда. Тяжелело — в пьяной голове, в трусах, волнами, одновременно. Взгляд скользнул по клочьями расцвеченной происходящим на экране чехословацкой стенке, по обоям в цветочек, паркету, светлым штанам Егора, топорщащимся в паху, по своим синим джинсам, натянувшимся на ширинке.  
— Поговори с ним, — предложил мужчина в костюме.  
— Я сейчас переключу, — спохватился Егор.  
Вспомнилось обрывком: он, покрасневший, сидит на полу перед телевизором и засовывает кассету в коробку.  
— Не надо. — Никита перехватил Егорову руку, держащую пульт, и тут же отпустил. Всё смазалось: цветочки, книги на полках, штаны и джинсы, тяжесть, опьянение, неприятие, страх. Стиснуть бы в кулаке член и дрочить...  
Шорох ткани был тихий, но Никита точно его слышал — звук, с которым пальцы могли бы приспустить спортивные штаны и трусы, чтобы достать член. Дрогнувшей рукой Никита расстегнул ширинку, вытащил свой и, обхватив, провёл вверх-вниз, размазывая смазку с головки.  
Закрыл глаза — на веках проступали разноцветные пятна. Кино. Какой-то дурацкосюжетный фильм. Болтовня без смысла, женские стоны и дыхание — громкое, надсадное.  
Дыхание не было женским.  
Дыхание не было с экрана.  
Рука двинулась сильнее, быстрее — горячо, влажно и напряжённо.  
Пятна мерцали.  
Вдохи глухо вырывались в воздух. Глубокие. Сильные. Громкие. Возбуждённые.  
Сердце пропустило удар. Зажмурившись, Никита оглох — вдохи вернулись только через миг, смешались с мерцанием на веках, с липкостью пальцев, отголосками горячего возбуждения в вялом члене. Очередной вдох взвился вверх, почти дошёл до стона, до звука, рождённого голосовыми связками, но снова вырвался глухим выдохом. И следующий за ним был спокойнее. Егор тоже кончил.  
Никита открыл глаза. На экране уже было поле, где под деревом сидели повар и служанка.  
— Блин, — сказал Егор хрипло и прочистил горло. — С армии не дрочил при ком-то.  
— А я с лагеря, — фыркнул Никита. — В седьмом классе... Или восьмом.  
Воздух холодил липкую, мокрую руку, держащую в горсти член.  
— Это всегда так тупо, — признался Егор. — Такая нереалистичная хрень, в жизни бы точно так не трахался, а всё равно дрочишь.  
Никита — пьяный, напуганный, счастливый — рассмеялся. Голова от этого смеха качнулась в сторону: Егор сидел как раньше, смотрел вперёд и держал руку на своём члене. И дышал теперь совершенно обычно.  
— Купи ноутбук, в Интернете нормальное порно найдёшь.  
— Коплю уже.  
— Только ради порно?  
Услышав смех Егора, Никита почувствовал, как улыбка ещё сильнее растягивает большие и малые скуловые мышцы. Егор переключил канал и выматерился.  
— Ты чего?  
— Да штаны испачкал.  
Никитины джинсы, к счастью, остались чисты. Только руки он сполоснул над раковиной, потом наскоро член — под душем. На диван он рухнул первым: теперь Егор пошёл отмокать. Уже сквозь сон Никита почувствовал, что рядом вытягиваются ноги. Левая легла спокойно, а правая нет-нет да едва дёргалась. Никита обнял волосатые лодыжки.  
— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал он.  
— И тебе, — ответил Егор.  
В машине по дороге домой Никита думал, что сказать Нине. Извини, в следующий раз давай заранее обсуждать общие планы на выходные? Прости, не хотел тебя расстраивать, но уже договорился с Егором? Мне кажется, у нас что-то не так, давай серьёзно поговорим и постараемся исправить?  
Квартира встретила его тишиной. Никита кинул ключи на тумбочку, разделся. Нина была в кухне, пила чай, запахнувшись в махровый розовый халат, и играла в «змейку» на мобильнике с выключенным звуком.  
— Привет, — сказал Никита.  
Она только кивнула. Чайник был горячий, и он залил себе растворимого «Якобса». Сел напротив.  
Прости. Извини. Давай постараемся. Нинин большой палец ловко бегал по кнопкам.  
— Мне кажется, пора это закончить, — сказал Никита.  
Голова змейки столкнулась с изгибом туловища. Нина наконец подняла на Никиту глаза.  
— Так и знала, — сощурилась она. — У тебя кто-то есть. Ты не к брату ездил.  
Показалось, на веках забрезжило, как и ночью, когда Егорово дыхание было громче телевизора.  
Если бы не к брату.  
— Ты даже не возражаешь! — Она бросила мобильник — тот проехался по столу, врезался в стену. — Я ради тебя ушла от Кости, а ты только всё портишь!  
— Да какого чёрта ты от него ушла, раз он такой расчудесный, а я говно?!  
— Сама не знаю!  
Они смотрели друг на друга — с перекошенными лицами. Как было уже не раз и не два до этого — только Егор поначалу возражал, если она его в чём-то обвиняла, а она объясняла уход от Ефремова тем, что любила не его — Никиту. Теперь Никита только одного не мог понять: зачем держался так долго? Зачем так долго держалась Нина?  
Она схватила мобильник, встала, запахнула халат туже — где-то под ним она была мягкая и знакомая, когда-то под ним она была любимая.  
Когда Нина молча вышла из кухни, Никита уже ничего не чувствовал.  
6  
На ступенях ЗАГСа их накрыло облако конфетти. Никита поцеловал Сашину улыбку, погладил пальцами жёсткий корсет её платья, скользнул чуть выше, где шнуровка позволяла почувствовать тёплую кожу.  
— Спуститесь ещё немного, — попросил фотограф.  
Они, чуть щурясь от яркого летнего полуденного солнца, послушались. Фотографа, какого-то знакомого знакомой, Саша нашла сама. Его она хотела так же, как хотела торжественную роспись и белое пышное платье. Бурное празднование её не прельщало, но вот её родителей очень. Им она отказать не смогла. Они приехали из Краснодара вместе с другими родственниками — те хотя бы сняли номера в гостинице. Пётр Александрович, забывшись, закрывал дверь в туалет, и несчастная кошка ссала на половик в коридоре. Марина Сергеевна третий день готовила на их кухне неизменно жирную еду, от которой Никита вспоминал, что у него есть поджелудочная.  
— Шампанское сейчас Вася принесёт, а потом в ресторан, — объявила Катя, Сашина сестра, — она всем заправляла. — Время в запасе есть.  
Никита разжал руку, позволяя Саше ловко, несмотря на высокие каблуки, сбежать по ступеням, чтобы обняться с подругами и сфотографироваться на фоне ёлок.  
— Поздравляю!  
Андрей, врач с работы, хлопнул Никиту по плечу.  
— Иди к нам! — позвала Саша.  
Никита прошагал вперёд, встал между ней и Кариной, приобнял обеих — невесту, нет, уже жену сильнее.  
— Ленк, ну чего ты серьёзная. — Карина полезла к лицу Лены, стоявшей по другую руку от Саши, с явным намерением растянуть ей губы на клоунский манер.  
Девушки смеялись, и Никита тоже разулыбался.  
— Егор! — позвала Саша.  
Егор был с новой стрижкой, укоротивший чёлку так, чтобы концы прикрывали уши, в сером костюме, белой рубашке и бордовом галстуке в полоску. Галстуки он терпеть не мог. Интересно, на нём остался ещё тот узел, что перед свадьбой двоюродной сестры помог завязать Никита, или в этот раз его привёл в порядок Антон? Егор тоже улыбался. Он встал между ним и Кариной, и Никита — счастливый, женатый, ё-моё, женатый! — забросил ему руку на плечи и, смотря в объектив камеры, вдохнул запах елового парфюма, почувствовал, как брат обнимает его за пояс, сжал пальцы одновременно на жёстком корсете и скользком пиджаке.  
— А вот и шампанское! — провозгласила Катя. — Берём бокалы.  
— А бить будем? — спросил кто-то.  
— Пить будем!  
Все смеялись. Саша отошла, чтобы обняться с родителями. Фотограф вовсю снимал их, раздавая указания. Сашино платье сверкало, как и она вся, — и от этого сердце счастливо тянуло.  
— Вот ты и женат, — сказал Егор. Он всё ещё стоял рядом, рукой Никита чувствовал его сильные плечи — качалкой брат увлёкся всерьёз.  
— Мне пока до конца не верится.  
— Ничего, ещё привыкнешь.  
— Никита! — раздался мамин голос. — Как же хорошо!  
Никита отпустил руку, чтобы обнять её — полную, в синем костюме, радостную. Отец, сухощавый, едва улыбающийся, кивнул из-за её плеча.  
Тут подоспели и бабушка с дедушкой, мамины родители, приехавшие на несколько дней, оставив хозяйство на соседей: она в красной кофте и таком же платке с золотистыми цветами, он в болтающимся на плечах сером костюме, нервно поправляющий воротник рубашки. А за ними пришли папины родители — как всегда, одетые с иголочки. Бабушка Нина прижалась к щеке Никиты маслянно-помадными губами.  
— Неплохое платье, но у Женьки Морозовой лучше было, она брала…  
Егор не пил шампанское — он вызвался быть водителем, пусть и немного терялся за рулём Никитиной «девятки».  
— Ненавижу механику, — буркнул он снова с водительского места.  
— Это сущее наказание, — согласилась Карина, устроившаяся рядом. Рыжая, яркая, в зелёном платье, она заправила за ухо прядь волос и улыбнулась Егору.  
Сзади сидела Саша с платьем — оно, огромное, норовило занять всю машину — и ютился Никита.  
— Устала? — спросил Никита у Саши, когда машина тронулась.  
— Нет, но позже туфли сменю.  
Когда они только встретились — в ресторане на дне рождения Парфёнова, общего друга, — Саша была на таких каблуках, что, и без того высокая, смотрела на Никиту сверху вниз. Он заметил это, стоило им выйти танцевать после четырёх бокалов вина, бесконечных тостов и болтовни. Саша работала адвокатом, любила кино и знала, казалось, всех режиссёров поимённо, а ещё после второго бокала начала рассказывать пошлые анекдоты. Никита влюбился сразу. Поцеловались они на первом свидании, занялись сексом на третьем, а между пятым и шестым вместо двух однушек сняли двушку ближе к центру. Предложение делать Никита не думал: вот с Анькой встречался, с Ниной, и что? Но однажды вечером Саша рассказывала, как подруга — суровая Ленка, из которой не выбить улыбку, — предвкушала свадьбу, бегала бесконечно по делам, и он спросил:  
— А ты бы за меня вышла?  
— Да, — ответила она.  
На его коленях лежали её голые ноги, торчащие из спортивных шортов, она вытянулась на диване в футболке, без лифчика, такая мягкая, податливая, пахла какой-то сладковатой косметикой, очень ласково улыбалась, и Никита предложил:  
— Тогда давай распишемся.  
Ресторан выбрал отец. Предлагал съездить посмотреть — между разговорами о том, что стоит подумать об аспирантуре, — но Никита отказался. От всего. Ресторан располагался за городом, но не особо далеко, рядом то ли с парком, то ли с рощицей. Внутри было просторно, ярко и помпезно, кондиционер гонял прохладный воздух. Оглядеться Никита смог не сразу: потребовалось время, чтобы успокоиться, уложить всё в голове. Каравай у входа, очередная порция поздравлений, спор Кати с тамадой — мужчиной в узких чёрных брюках и обтягивающем пиджаке. Подумалось: он, наверное, гей. Но Никита отмахнулся от этой мысли: по Егору не скажешь, и Антон тоже обычный мужчина. Сверстник Никиты, серьёзный, занимается бизнесом, костюмы носит классические, держит деньги в иностранной валюте, обстоятельно рассуждает о политике. Необязательно тот, кто на вид кажется геем, окажется им.  
Никита поймал Сашин мягкий взгляд, такой у неё — строгой, последовательной карьеристки — бывал нечасто. Он чмокнул её в скулу, приподнявшуюся из-за улыбки.  
Шампанское пузырилось в бокале, щёлкала вспышка, звучали тосты: бесконечные пожелания семейного счастья и детей. Улыбка на лице Саши как приклеилась. Она детей не хотела.  
— Может, позже, — призналась она ему, кажется, на четвёртом свидании в «Планете суши», где было приглушённое освещение и крупные, вкусные роллы. — Мне всего двадцать пять, я хочу устроить себе карьеру, нормальный заработок, чтобы квартира была, а лучше дом, возможность отдыхать каждый год и не в Турции. — Она прикусила соломинку. — Тогда ещё можно подумать.  
Никита в свои двадцать семь тоже не чувствовал желания стать примерным семьянином. Общаться с детьми он не умел. Как вырастить своих так, чтобы у них не было ни обид, ни комплексов, ни сомнений, понятия не имел.  
Егор, как знал, детей им не пожелал.  
— Я знаю Никиту с детства, и иногда он, конечно, бывает тем ещё остолопом, — он фыркнул, — но думаю, никто лучше Саши эту его натуру держать в узде не сможет. Шагайте по жизни нога в ногу!  
Конкурсы, конечно, были нелепые, но, к счастью, им с Сашей не приходилось в них участвовать — только смеяться над другими. В перерывах ели, подливали, общались.  
— Поздравляю! — Анька поймала его между столами, когда он шёл от завотделения Василия Иваныча, который даже сегодня заговорил о работе.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Никита в ответ на её улыбку.  
Они встретились полтора месяца назад, когда он заезжал к родителям — отца дома не оказалось, мама, как он ни отказывался, накормила его макаронами. Вышел из подъезда, а на улице Анька держала за маленькую ручку девочку в жёлтом сарафане и оранжевой кепке, и показалось, когда-то давно Анька носила такую же. Разговорились. Анька была замужем, дочке недавно исполнилось шесть. Василиса норовила спрятаться за Анькиными ногами, но поглядывала на Никиту то одним глазом, то другим. Никита редко вспоминал Аньку, но почувствовал, что скучал, и пригласил на свадьбу. Думал: не придёт. Но она пришла. С мужем — худым, смешливым мужчиной сильно старше — и снова осторожной, но теперь ещё и радостной Василисой в розовом платье.  
Во время первого танца у Никиты дрожали руки. Они чуть не поцапались на одной из репетиций: он вечно забывал, в какую сторону шагать, и Саше приходилось дёргать его за рукав, показывая. Здесь, в центре блестящего от украшений и мириад лампочек зала, перед гостями он, конечно, опять ошибся, но Саша даже не обиделась — только усмехнулась и шагнула за ним туда, куда и он, так же неправильно. После она пошла менять высокие, праздничные туфли на балетки.  
Никита вышел на улицу, пожал руку уходящему фотографу. В сумерках воздух был уже не таким душным. Еле ощутимый ветерок доносил приторный запах скошенной травы. Никиту несколько раз поздравили, хлопнули по плечу.  
Егор в одиночестве сидел на скамейке в небольшой, резной беседке, увитой виноградом или чем-то в этом роде. Он курил, смотря в экран мобильника — недавно сменил «нокию» на «сони эриксон».  
— Надо было тебе позвать Антона, — сказал Никита, присев рядом. — Я бы сказал, что это мой друг, чтобы вопросов не возникло.  
Егор убрал мобильник в карман, затянулся.  
— Хуже было бы. — Он покачал головой. — Стой себе на пристойном расстоянии и изображай, что вы едва знакомы.  
— Но всё равно рядом.  
— Тебе бы этого хватило?  
У Никиты была свадьба — пожелания, поздравления, свидетельство о браке, бесконечное количество поцелуев при всех, коротких украдкой, средних от радости, длинных под «Горько!». Никита был счастлив.  
— Нет, — признал он.  
Егор затушил окурок о бок урны и выбросил. Правая нога дважды топнула по плитке. Вспомнилось: он сидел рядом в машине, кожа у него на позвонках была натянутая, тёплая, нежная. Захотелось положить ладонь туда — проверить, правильно ли помнит это ощущение.  
— Ты думал сказать родителям? — спросил Никита.  
— Думал. Я даже знаю, что потом услышу. Мало того что работаешь продавцом, так ещё и... — Егор не договорил.  
— Прости, — сказал Никита. Мышцы лица чувствовались странно, и он не сразу понял, в чём дело: они, напряжённые весь день, расслабились. Впервые за день он совсем не улыбался.  
— За что?  
— Просто. — Никита пожал плечами.  
Егор топнул ещё раз, помолчал и, посмотрев на брата, улыбнулся:  
— Саша классная. Я очень рад за вас.  
Облегчение — непонятное, сильное — накатило волной, омыло сердце. И рука… В руке было снова то тепло, ощущение упругости тёплой кожи. Он сжал Егорову шею и улыбнулся ему так широко, как только мог.  
7  
Мама поставила чайник и разогрела в микроволновке котлеты.  
— Мне в шесть выходить, — сказала она. — Иду в театр.  
— На что?  
— «Берег женщин». Говорят, хороший.  
— С отцом?  
— С тёть Аллой. Хлеб возьми. — Мама села наконец напротив. — Вкусный, мы в пекарне около дома берём.  
Никита кусок взял, положил на него котлету.  
— И салатика. — Мама подтолкнула к нему тарелку с овощами.  
Яркий, мягкий лист накрыл котлету. Забулькал закипающий чайник.  
— Значит, уже в следующие выходные поедете? — сказала мама, когда от бутерброда почти ничего не осталось.  
— Да, всё собрали, сидим на коробках, спим на коробках, стоим на коробках.  
Мама едва улыбнулась. Пахло её любимым Эрл Греем. Пар поднимался над рыже-золотистыми сервизными чашками — раньше она доставала их только по праздникам, теперь две поселились в кухне. Каждый раз Никита замечал, как на фоне привычного в знакомой квартире менялась очередная деталь. Однорычажный, а не двухвентильный смеситель в ванной, магнит на холодильник из отцовской командировки, незнакомое покрывало на диване, зияющие обои там, где висел ковёр, часть стенки из зала, которую поменяли на новую, обосновавшаяся в их с Егором старой комнате.  
— Как же вы там будете? — Мама покачала головой и отпила чая. Пар волной лёг на стёкла очков от переносицы к дужкам и почти сразу исчез.  
— Сашиной прабабки квартиру сдавали, теперь мы туда. У Марины Сергевны есть подруга... В общем, замолвит за неё слово по работе. Да и я, думаю, найду. К дедушке ближе зато, буду ездить хоть через выходные.  
Бабушка умерла прошлой весной. Мама всё хотела забрать дедушку в Москву, но тот даже не отнекивался — будто вовсе не слышал предложений.  
Мама достала из вазочки синюю конфету, развернула, свернула.  
— Я не об этом, Никит.  
— А что поделать?  
Вместо ответа мама всё же положила конфету в рот. Щёки чуть запали от рассасывания. И защемило сердце от уязвимости маминого лица, от своей нежности, от страха.  
О том, что у Марины Сергеевны рак, они с Сашей узнали три месяца назад. Саша злилась: могли бы сказать сразу! Нет, ходили втихушку по больницам, на обследования, молчком! Саша злилась не на них — на то, что говорить им не пришлось ничего хорошего. Для операции поздно, химиотерапия поможет выгадать с год. Конечно, Никита сразу позвонил отцу, тот дал контакты хорошего онколога. Марина Сергеевна с Петром Александровичем вскоре приехали в Москву. Прошлым летом Никита с Сашей гостили у них, прежде чем провести ещё неделю на море, и они были, как на свадьбе, оба с ровными спинами, высокие, с короткими стрижками, в унисон растерянно моргали, когда не понимали шуток. В последний приезд в Москву они казались худыми и постаревшими — тоже оба. Саша отпрашивалась с работы, выкраивала часы, чтобы сидеть в больничных коридорах между ними, покупала конфеты и коньяк, щёлкала по вечерам скоросшивателями на папках, собирая полную историю походов по врачам, с холодной беспристрастностью выслушивала прогнозы: в МОНИКах совсем такие же, как и в ККОДе. Никита отвёз Марину Сергеевну и Петра Александровича в аэропорт, Саша сидела на переднем сиденье — бесконечно уточняла, не забыли ли они паспорта, билеты, мобильники, ключ от квартиры, уточняла, что они могут звонить по любому поводу, что, если вдруг что, она сама наберёт. На обратном пути Саша молча плакала.  
В Москве было всё знакомое, любимое, понятное, вот только Саша уже была не тут — в постоянных междугородних звонках, переживаниях, консультациях с врачами.  
Это Никита предложил переехать в Краснодар — на время, помочь родителям, поддержать.  
— С Егором давно виделись? — спросила мама.  
— На прошлой неделе.  
Чай наконец остыл достаточно, чтобы его можно было пить.  
— У нас он редко бывает, ты же понимаешь. — Она усмехнулась. — Ваш папа — сложный человек, и Егор — сложный.  
— А мы с тобой два валенка? — фыркнул Никита.  
Мама засмеялась, но быстро посерьёзнела.  
— Я переживаю, — сказала она. — У тебя Саша, семья, я понимаю, сейчас чего говорить о детях, но позже... А у него никаких отношений. Всё мама, хватит, мама, почему я должен об этом говорить, мама, личная жизнь на то и личная...  
Пухлые мамины пальцы держали чашку — указательный и средний едва пролезали в ручку. Обручальное золотое кольцо с бриллиантиком дважды звякнуло по фарфору, будто руки дрожали. Она поймала его взгляд: не пытливо, обычно. Хотелось прочитать по карим глазам, что она думает, что чувствует. Подозревает? Или просто он знает, что есть что подозревать, вот и предполагает это?  
— У него тоже семья: я, мы. — Никита пожал плечами. — А так его право, что говорить, что нет.  
— Всегда ты его защищал. — Прозвучало непонятно — с одобрением или осуждением. Ложка в чашке звякнула, когда мама поставила её на стол.  
С отцом Никита столкнулся в коридоре. Уже надев ботинки, он потянулся к куртке, когда позвонили в дверь.  
— Привет. — Рукопожатие отца было неизменно крепким и сухим, как и он сам. — Уже уходишь?  
— Саша ждёт.  
— Вертит она тобой.  
— Думай, что хочешь.  
— У тебя карьера, а ты её — в трубу, — сказал отец, разматывая шарф. — Ты понимаешь, что спускаешься вниз: какая стоматология в Краснодаре, какая здесь? Ты же думал идти в аспирантуру...  
Вжикнули хором молнии: отец расстегнул куртку, Никита наоборот.  
— И зачем вы там? Всё равно ничем не поможете Марине Сергеевне.  
— Но хоть будем рядом.  
— А проку-то?  
Никита покачал головой. Заметил маму: она стояла в коридоре, уже в платье, почти готовая выходить, спокойная, строгая, только одной рукой будто баюкала другую. Суббота. Почти шесть. Конечно, отец не понимал — его никогда не было рядом.  
— Мам, — улыбнулся Никита.  
Мама обняла его крепко, заставляя наклониться, и, прижав к себе за шею, завернула в тяжёлый запах духов. Отец мыл руки в ванной.  
— Позвони, когда будете выезжать, и потом в дороге звони.  
— Конечно.  
В машине Никита замер, окутанный тишиной и полумраком. Достал мобильник. Одно сообщение, один пропущенный звонок.  
«Заехала на работу, надо кое-что доделать, — пришло от Саши пятнадцать минут назад. — Я уже перекусила, ужинай без меня».  
Палец щёлкнул по кнопке «назад», зацепил джойстик, прокатил вниз вереницу сообщений. Я ещё на работе. Заедешь? Задержусь. Опять пришлось. Захвати пиво. Остались дела. Я могу в пятницу. Ужинай без меня. Ещё полчаса посижу.  
Звонил Егор. Час назад. Полминуты, полные гудков, Никита смотрел на улицу. Бордюры, которые раньше были просто серо-бетонными, выкрасили чёрно-бело, по-шахматному.  
— Да, — раздалось у уха.  
— Ты звонил?  
— Хотел сказать, что попросили сменами махнуться и я завтра свободен посидеть.  
А асфальт был всё такой же потрескавшийся, не забыть бы, когда выезжать будет, что у четвёртого подъезда яма.  
Яма. Слово отозвалось внутри мутно, страшно. Сейчас в полумраке с перспективой возвращения в пустую квартиру после постылых разговоров с родителями, оно показалось полным невнятных, тревожных ассоциаций.  
— А сегодня? — спросил Никита.  
Егор думал меньше минуты, а потом, ничего не спросив, просто сказал:  
— Приезжай.  
После четырёх лет на севере Москвы этим летом он снова вернулся в Кузьминки: снял однушку в доме на соседней улице с той, где жил раньше, до того как переехал к Антону.  
— Да, народу много, район, конечно, не из чистых... Раньше я по парку гулял здесь недалеко, вода, тихо, белки… Почему нет?  
Иногда, когда Егор был занят, Никита приезжал в этот парк — почти лес, — смотрел на воду, слушал тишину на тропинках между деревьями, ждал белок, обхватывал в кармане мобильник и чувствовал, как постепенно потеет ладонь.  
Егор встретил Никиту в фартуке, украшенном натюрмортом, которому позавидовали бы голландские живописцы, — подарком мамы.  
— Жрать будешь? — спросил он, скрываясь в кухне.  
— Нет, я от мамы.  
— Котлеты?  
— Котлеты.  
Сладко пахло жаренной с луком картошкой. Егор стоял у плиты, увлечённый готовкой. На нём были чёрные мятые шорты, пошедшая складками от пояска фартука серая футболка. Он зажёг огонь под чайником, как раз когда Никита сел за стол.  
— Как они там?  
— По-прежнему. Мог бы сам позвонить.  
— Так я звонил. — Егор повернулся на миг — мелькнул его нахмуренный лоб. — В среду вроде... Нет, я работал, в понедельник, значит. Мы нормально говорили, а потом она мне давай про тёть Наташу, про то, что у неё дочка — умница-красавица. — Егор грохнул крышкой, закрывая сковороду, и повернулся.  
Деловитый, лопатка в руке, волосы упали на лоб — пора подстричься.  
— Она про тебя говорила сегодня, — вспомнил Никита. — Я даже подумал: может, она подозревает?  
Егор пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Она осторожно так говорит, ни разу не в лоб — иди, сынок, знакомься, — а издалека, будто пространство даёт, соглашусь или нет.  
— Проверяет?  
— Я иногда хочу, чтобы она знала. Просто знала, и не пришлось бы ни говорить, ни скрывать.  
Они уже говорили про это. Егор, пьяный, тогда ещё живший на Соколе, путано жаловался, что он всегда, каждый сраный миг тащит с собой вину за то, что он тот, кто есть. Головой понимает, что не виноват, и отношения заводит без проблем, признаётся некоторым знакомым в ориентации, Тоня с работы вон знает, Серёга, но они не особо общаются — не из-за этого, просто жизнь развела. Он понимает, что сил признаться родителям наскребёт, что ему не так уж нужна их поддержка, он не зависит от них, но обычно весом в горсть пуха, стоит подумать о маме, вина разом обращается в пуд железа. Если она разозлится — ладно. Если она разочаруется — пусть. Но если она... если она заплачет? Никита, тоже пьяный, завалившийся в гости в четверг после работы — «Я задержусь, много дел. — Хорошо, а я заеду к брату», — уверял, что этого быть не может.  
— Когда ты служить уходил, она же не плакала.  
— А вдруг? Вдруг теперь?  
Егор смотрел на него большими глазами, притопывал ногой — изредка, дробно, как кассета, которую то выключали, то вновь запускали. И вспоминалось: яркий день, запах жжёной клубники, красная липкая рука, все расстроятся... Может, мы несём с самого детства в себе горсть вины перед другими?  
— Точно не будешь картошку? — спросил Егор и отвернулся к плите. Зашипело, когда поднялась крышка.  
Он чуть горбился, через футболку отчётливо проступали медиальные края лопаток. Хотелось положить между ними руку и просто держать её там — на жёстком узоре костей, обтянутых кожей, оправленных мышцами.  
— Буду, — не удержался Никита.  
На этот раз Егор повернулся с улыбкой.  
Картошки он накладывал в тарелки много, не скупясь. Сразу разлил по кружкам чай, подвинул к Никите упаковку рафинада.  
— Готовы к переезду? — спросил.  
— Да так-то вещи заранее упаковали, теперь иногда приходится уже по сумкам рыться, а вообще... — Никита покачал головой.  
Да, это он предложил Саше поехать в Краснодар, быть поближе, помочь. Саша, конечно, отказалась: работа, дела, да куда же мы сорвёмся? Но прошёл месяц междугородних разговоров по пять раз на неделе, бесконечных родительских «Всё в порядке», и Саша сама подняла тему снова.  
— Никита, — сказала она за ужином в середине сентября, — ты говорил о переезде в Краснодар, ты всё ещё не против это обсудить?  
— Конечно, — ответил он и почувствовал, как кусок рыбы с трудом протискивается в горло и едва, едва скользит по пищеводу.  
Попробовав картошку, Егор зашипел, выплюнул ломтик обратно в тарелку. Одну ногу на стул поднял, сидел аистом. Ронял еду — хорошо, не на пол, из гнезда. Хотелось положить ему, высунувшему обожжённый язык, руку на плечо — оно подошло бы под ладонь как влитое, словно образовав сустав больший на меньшем матрёшкой.  
Прежде чем приступить к еде, Никита на неё подул.  
— Хитро, — фыркнул Егор, но тут же посерьёзнел, спросил: — Жалеешь?  
Никита опустил взгляд в картошку — ровные золотистые бруски с ярко-коричневыми бочками, кусочки мутного лука. Зубцы вилки подхватили несколько, поворошили. Снова. И снова.  
— Я... не знаю, — признался Никита. — Это правильное решение, и я надеюсь, что верное, что оно поможет Саше и вообще склеит всё, что расклеилось. Но я до сих пор жду, что она скажет: ну его. Тут работа, друзья, ты, мама... Тут всё. А что там? У Саши со школы приятели, родители, а я — всё с нуля.  
— Вы сможете вернуться.  
— Василий Иваныч мне говорил, что ждёт обратно, что место мне в отделении найдётся, но чёрт знает, насколько это и что вообще потом будет.  
— Не ссы.  
— Пытаюсь, это ты начал!  
Егор рассмеялся, и Никита невольно тоже подхватил его смех — поднял наконец голову, увидел брата, снова примеривающегося к картошке.  
Перед чаем Никита проверил мобильник: ничего нового, только на его глазах десять девятнадцать обратилось в десять двадцать.  
— Как Саша? — спросил Егор, отлавливающий по тарелке последний мелкий кусочек лука.  
— Держится. Снова на работу пошла — думает, без неё всё рухнет, не справятся.  
— И это так?  
— Может, так и надо: чувствовать себя не просто хорошим специалистом — незаменимым?  
— Она ведь и до этого много работала.  
— Ага.  
Хотелось бы думать, что началось всё летом, когда отец позвонил и рассказал Саше, когда она бегала по врачам или после того тихого плача-принятия на переднем сиденье. Хотелось бы думать, что это попытка сбежать, но это было Сашиной жизнью: с утра до вечера, с переработками, с папками и файлами на дом. Это было её жизнью до того, как часть отхватил себе Никита. Только сначала ему доставало сна в одной кровати, секса по вечерам, если никто не устал, ужинов в ресторанах дважды — один в каком-то из любимых, второй в новом — в неделю, пива с чипсами, лёжа на диване в воскресенье, когда руки в крошках кажутся жирно-сладкими, и дотронуться до чего-то омерзительно, а потом ты обхватываешь ладонями тело, во рту маслянисто, пряно, в голове — пьяно, ты скользишь болезненно-напряжённым членом в её горячей, влажной вагине, и ничего уже не важно.  
В какой момент этого стало мало? Захотелось не два ресторанных дня, а четыре? Не только воскресенье, разделённое на двоих, но и субботу? В какой момент оказалось, что сил на вечерний секс у них хватает не так уж часто?  
Никита хотел завести разговор, набирался смелости — вдруг она сказала бы: а чего ты хочешь? ты же знал, что так будет, тебя же это устраивало, — но рак желудка спутал планы, и разговор стал совсем ничтожным, раздутой мелочью. У них два ресторанных дня — её мама едет на химиотерапию. Они пьют пиво — мама сидит у очередного врача. Перед сном он кладёт руку на её бедро и она либо накрывает её своей, либо бурчит: «Спокойной ночи», а её мама с утра может не проснуться.  
Оставалось только быть рядом и принимать правильные решения, даже если они горчат — разлукой с братом, упущенными карьерными возможностями, летящим вверх тормашками привычным укладом. Казалось бы, это должно быть несложно: он ведь любит Сашу. Так любит, что иногда, стоит увидеть голое плечо, быстро печатающие длинные пальцы, выбившуюся из хвоста прядь русых волос, узкую спину, скрытую пиджаком, натруженные ходьбой стопы с выступающими венами, сердце с трудом вмещает все чувства — таким тяжёлым становится.  
Казалось бы.  
— Никогда не бывает идеально. — Егор встал, подхватил тарелки с вилками. — Не то чтобы у меня было до фига отношений. Кое-что вообще на раз-два, три месяца с Денисом, четыре с лишним сраных года с Антоном, ну ты знаешь. — Он сгрузил посуду в раковину и с пуканьем выдавил из почти пустой бутылки на губку жидкость для мытья посуды, продолжая говорить: — Но это всегда не идеал — всегда более или менее. Вопрос в том, больше более или больше менее.  
Зашумела вода. Егор по-прежнему был в нелепом фартуке. Лопатки его, наклонившегося, снова выступали медиальными краями.  
— Ты всё ещё... — Никита помялся, не зная, как сказать, — переживаешь?  
— Да.  
— Хотел бы вернуть его?  
— И да, и нет. Может, если бы он только изменил, я б простил и более перевесило бы, но я же рассказывал... — Егор покачал головой — мотнулись, мазнули его отросшие волосы по шее туда-сюда. На ощупь они всегда были жёстче, чем Никитины. Он почувствовал это будто снова, вспомнил ладонью, как пряди скользнули между пальцев, какой твёрдой, крупной была голова, как большой палец нечаянно нащупал пульс на виске. Как неудобно было прижимать боком к себе Егора, прятать его мокрое лицо там, где плечо переходит в шею, у ключицы. Как это было страшно, стыдно и больно — даже не видеть, только ощущать, как плачет брат, который при нём, а может, и вообще не ревел с шести лет, со смерти чёрной блестящей на солнце кошки, который даже на похоронах бабушки был лишь строго печален.  
— Я помню.  
— Ну вот, — отозвался Егор и уже молча загромыхал тарелками, вилками, сковородой.  
Поначалу Егор был злой.  
— Если бы не его хата была, я б его вещи с балкона, с восьмого, сука, этажа! — плевался словами он дома у Никиты в гостиной — приглушённо, Саша уже легла, плотно затворив дверь в спальню. — Притащил, блин, в дом какого-то!.. Спасибо хоть гонорею не притащил!  
— Ты проверялся?  
— А то!  
Антон попался как в анекдоте — Егор ездил с друзьями за город на выходных, но зарядил нежданный ливень, Тоня отравилась, хотела скорее домой, Егору раньше остальных надо было на работу, и он вызвался ехать с ней на такси. Обратно уже, понятное дело, не вернулся.  
— Думал, приду сейчас домой, чаю забодяжу горячего с лимончиком, Антон, может, мне яйца пашот сварганит, — они у него, говна куска, слишком хорошо получаются! — посидим, а там, блин, картина, сука, смазкой!  
Егор слушать ничего не захотел — послал обоих матом и уехал к Никите. Обошлось без яиц пашот, но Никита сделал ему чай, а Саша пожарила яичницу и ушла по рабочим делам. Тогда, помнилось, Марина Сергеевна уже была больна, но Саша ещё не знала про это. А про отношения Егора догадалась сама, давно, от свадьбы прошло всего ничего. Спросила в лоб у Никиты — тот врать не стал. Саша приняла, но, кажется, не очень поняла. Никита был не в обиде — хуже относиться к Егору она не стала, а понимать... Никита тоже не сразу смирился, не сразу всё обдумал.  
На злости Егор держался две недели. Спал на Никитином диване, вяло искал съёмное жильё, переругивался по мобильнику с Антоном, ездил туда — за вещами, снова ругаться и, предполагал Никита, даже трахаться, — рассказывал вечерами брату то, о чём раньше молчал.  
— Как шоры с глаз упали, веришь? Я же бы ещё долго терпел, а тут вот красноречивый повод. Да чего там терпел! Не понимал бы, что терплю. То есть Антон ведь хорошего хотел мне, чтобы всё у меня было: работа, деньги, образование, — а я сам не понимал иногда, как так, он мне хорошего, а я бешусь. Это сейчас допёрло: он иногда точь-в-точь наш отец, песня одна, ты должен большее работать, тебе должно быть стыдно, ты что, действительно такой глупый? У тебя же были два года меда, тебе бы снова попробовать учиться, профессия важна, или ты боишься? Только он не батя, он так сладко стелил, не прикопаешься, а я себя говном чувствовал таким, каким из-за отца ни разу, отец-то меня понять не пытался, а Антон... Я даже думал, может, правда, в офис куда или на заочку пойти, не в мед, но... Я же люблю свою работу, меня устраивает, жду, когда меня до директора магаза повысят, а он мне тут!.. Сука!  
Наконец, все вещи Егор забрал — они выстроились пакетами и коробками в углу гостиной, около дивана. Никита зашёл перед сном, прежде чем идти под бок к Саше, присел на пять минут — по лицу понял, что Егору снова хочется сказать про Антона пару ласковых. Егор и начал как всегда:  
— Сегодня был у него, так он меня ещё укорил тем, что он для меня всё, а я это не ценю и маленькую оплошность ему не готов простить. Ну охренеть теперь! Маленькую оплошность... Ма-малень... — Словом Егор будто подавился, и оно пробежало холодом по спине, вдоль позвоночника, такое страшное, совсем незлое, потерянное. Вспомнилось, как бывало в детстве: вот Егор весёлый, улыбается, болтает, а вот уже все слова в кашу зажевал кривящийся рот и слёзы текут по покрасневшим щекам.  
Хлюпнул носом Егор смачно, будто намереваясь схаркнуть, а слово — уязвимый, изломанный обрубок — так и не закончил. Никита почти видел блестящие щёки, мучительно сжатый рот. Никита не мог на это смотреть — потянулся рукой, обхватывая голову брата и прижимая к плечу, сильно и крепко. Зажмурился, запрокинув подбородок, — взорвался свет люстры красным под веками.  
— Ты всё правильно сделал, — сказал, легко чувствуя подушечкой большого пальца пульс через тонкую кожу головы. — Это не маленькая оплошность. Ты сам знаешь, что так лучше, потому что именно ты знаешь, как лучше тебе. Это сложно — вырывать человека из жизни, но ты правильно сделал.  
Егор плакал тихо и недолго, но очень мокро. Наконец отстранился, сильно растёр лицо.  
— Что бы я без тебя делал? — услышал его усмешку Никита из лодочек-ладоней.  
Наверное, стоило пошутить, не привык Никита говорить важно и откровенно, но на шутку сил не хватило — не когда пальцы хранили отпечаток братова пульса, а шея была холодно-влажной.  
— А я без тебя? — спросил он.  
Ответ оказался правильным: Егор рассмеялся.  
Он лёг сразу и вырубился, наверное, тоже сразу. Всегда засыпал быстро. Было тихо: Саша не терпела тиканье часов, признавала только электронные. В коридоре, между дверями, Никита положил руку на шею, на мокрое, и стоял так минуту, две, три, чувствуя душащую ненависть, болезненное бессилие и стараясь ни о чём не думать. В горле першило — не надо было оставлять на ночь форточку открытой.  
Разобравшись с посудой, Егор наконец снял фартук, кинул небрежно на спинку стула. Никита проверил мобильник: ничего. Подняв взгляд, понял, что Егор смотрит на него. Лицо было сосредоточенное, коснуться бы его щеки, сказать: «Всё будет хорошо», поддержать. Как же этого хотелось. Как же это было нужно.  
Егор оказался рядом в один шаг. Только был у мойки, а вот уже опустил тяжёлую, распаренную руку на Никитину шею и сказал:  
— Всё будет хорошо.  
8  
Комната у Оли была очень цветочная: незабудки на обоях, горшки с фиалками на подоконнике, крупные бутоны на постельном белье. Оля вообще цветы любила, только не букеты: не могла видеть, как они медленно умирают в вазах.  
Даже белые кружева на Олином белье складывались в розы. Никита подсунул руку под эти розы, под чашечки бюстгальтера, и задохнулся, почувствовав горячую кожу, уколовшие в центры ладоней соски. Во рту у неё было чуть кисло от Олиного любимого белого полусухого, а ещё — обжигающе-мокро. Целовалась она быстро, ритмично, упоённо, потому Никита не сразу заметил, что на его грудь легла рука — аккуратно, но настойчиво отстранила. Поцелуй прекратился позже. У Оли розовели щёки — от вина, такие они были до того, как они пришли в комнату и она сняла лёгкое тоже цветочное летнее платье, до того как он расстегнул рубашку и уронил смеющуюся Олю на кровать. Волосы заблудились между стеблями и цветами наволочки.  
— Я... — Оля покачала головой. — Не могу. Давай... потом.  
Ладони ещё ощущали соски, липкий жар кожи, а рот — фантомно — язык, так хорошо ложившийся на его, чтобы приласкать.  
Никита сглотнул разочарование, смешанное с глухим расстройством, мелькнувшим «А ты чего ждал?», и медленно провёл пальцами по рёбрам вниз — косточки бюстгальтера проскребли по ладоням с тыльной стороны. Стало прохладно.  
— Прости, — сказала Оля.  
— Всё нормально.  
Мелькнуло что-то, воспоминание или дежавю: горячая кожа, цветы, обида. Обида... Нет, последнего Никита сейчас в себе не нашёл — только что-то глухое, усталое. Он встал, подошёл к стулу около трюмо и, взяв оттуда Олино платье, подал его ей. Снова сел на цветочный пододеяльник.  
— Правда прости. Я думала... — Оля недоговорила и, привстав, ловко надела платье. Оно сбилось на талии, над белым бельём, сквозь кружева которого просвечивали завитки волос в паху. Подумалось: влажные ли они ниже? Или она не достаточно распалилась? Или ей всегда нужна дополнительно смазка?  
— Ничего. Выпьем ещё?  
— Давай.  
Платье проскользило по гладким ногам, когда Оля поднялась с кровати. Никита дал ей уйти, только потом застегнул рубашку. Кажется, им предстоял разговор. Перспектива не висела над ним — успокаивала. Этим Оля ему нравилась больше всего: она никогда не боялась говорить, даже если обсуждать что-то было сложно, тяжко, стыдно. Она могла сообщить: «Никита, ты бы знал, как я рада, что ты мой друг». Пожаловаться: «У меня понос, скорей бы это кончилось». Порассуждать под вино: «Я люблю маму, но, как бы малодушно это ни звучало, любить её легче всего на расстоянии, и больше всего я боюсь, что Манька, когда вырастет, будет думать так же — про меня». Уйти в туалет в кафе, оповестив: «Месячные придумал сатана — из меня льёт, как из ведра, я отлучусь». Сказать как-то между делом, в обычной беседе, которой можно скоротать время, пока нет клиентов: «Я иногда так по Косте скучаю, что кажется, это невозможно вынести, не в смысле, что я хочу что-то с собой сделать, нет, просто это настолько больно, что куда сильнее-то, если сильнее — не жить, а в следующую секунду сильнее и — живёшь».  
Когда Никита пришёл работать в частную стоматологию хирургом, Оля уже работала там администратором. Сначала царапнул её громкий смех, потом — неуместные для едва знакомцев откровения, на тот момент всё же совсем не про чувства. Кажется, при первом разговоре Оля жаловалась, что вчера перепила, а при втором — что у её дочки Маньки какая-то сыпь. В Никитином воображении Оля совпала со стереотипом об администраторше-сплетнице: без образования, манер — ноль. Даже слово всплыло — хабалка. Это потом Никита себя одёрнул: Егор, старший продавец в магазине бытовой техники, тогда тоже получается... хабалец? Впрочем, у Никиты на эти мысли времени не было: он вливался в новую работу, в город, где зима была невнятной, лето — жарким, а любой ливень приводил к транспортному коллапсу на несколько часов, в разговоры с братом, мамой и друзьями только по телефону, в жизнь, в которой походы с Сашей в ресторан свелись к одному в неделю, а выходной с пивом обратился в поездку к Марине Сергеевне и Петру Александровичу.  
Марина Сергеевна умерла в июне в больнице — этого ждали, но всё равно смерть её, как и любая, показалась внезапной. На похоронах Пётр Александрович молчал, только курил, а Никита всё пытался вспомнить, видел ли его курящим до этого. Всем заправляли Саша и Катя, её сестра. Похоронили Марину Сергеевну рядом с её мамой.  
Ресторан так и остался раз в неделю, про пиво они не вспоминали, только иногда вместе ездили к Никитиному дедушке. Про возвращение в Москву, кажется, только однажды Саша сказала как что-то очевидное:  
— Туда-сюда мотаться не дело.  
К тому времени Никита уже привык к новой работе, Краснодару, жизни. Егор приезжал к нему в отпуск и заставлял водить по всем городским достопримечательностям. Когда они кончились, достал карту края. Саша отмахнулась:  
— Работы много, потом возьму неделю, мы же хотели в Грецию. А в Гуамке я была.  
Блестела гладь водохранилища, — «Ты представляешь, что будет, если что-то случится? Столько воды…» — тянулись поля подсолнухов, синели, теряясь в облаках вершинами, вдали горы. В Майкопе кинулась в глаза новая, не выхолощенная годами мечеть. Волосы влажно завивались на водопадах Руфабго, гудели ноги по пути от одного к другому. Шумел поток реки Белой, стиснутый известняком в Хаджохской теснине. Прохлада овевала в пещере — вот бы запомнить наконец, что из сталактитов и сталагмитов растёт вверх, а что вниз. Тянулись в небо горы за окном вагона, стучавшего по узкоколейке в Гуамском ущелье — тогда ещё не разодранной оползнем на две части. Привезли с собой адыгейский сыр, мёд, травяной чай. Егор купил маленький, блестящий на ракушечном срезе аммонит. На Тамань — ту самую, известную благодаря Лермонтову — не хватило времени, её оставили на следующий раз.  
Об Оле Никита давно не думал «хабалка»: он уже слышал, как вежливо она обращалась к клиентами, с каким волнением интересовалась самочувствием тяжело переносившей беременность Анны — стоматолога из соседнего с Никитиным кабинета. Они говорили о том о сём, когда у него бывало окно между записями, а она сидела перед компьютером без дел, шутили, попивая с коллегами чай с печеньем на обед и с тортом на дни рождения.  
Никита уже работал почти год. Помнилось, все в клинике были счастливые: Анна недавно родила, чуть раньше срока, но всё в порядке, мальчик, решили назвать Назаром, обещала зайти в гости. У Никиты был приём — сложный случай, пациент боялся стоматологов до усёру, а ему нужно было удалить четыре зуба и кисту, но ходил он редко, раскачивался долго. Когда Никита вышел из кабинета, удивился: за стойкой стояла только Нина, Оли не было.  
— А где?.. — Никита не договорил. Заметил, что утренней — 3,975 кг, 52 см, богатырь! — улыбки на её лице уже нет.  
— Позвонили, с мужем что-то.  
Костю Никита почти не знал. Оля говорила о нём небрежно, привычно, когда приходилось к слову. Да, Анна, мой тоже ревнивый. Сейчас, только Косте наберу, он вчера забыл Маньку покормить, надо напомнить. Мы с Костей к его родителям в станицу ездили.  
Видел его Никита однажды. Тот приезжал что-то отдать Оле, но запомнилась больше Манька, которую он взял с собой: она сразу заглянула во все углы, задала миллион вопросов, рассказывала, как они гуляли и как папа запретил мороженое, мама-то всегда запрещает, а теперь ещё и папа, какая уж тут жизнь?  
Оля взяла неделю отгулов, чтобы похоронить Костю. Водителя, который его сбил, так и не нашли. Ещё долго потом судачили за спиной Оли: может, какой чиновник был, давно откупился, ищи его свищи. А ещё судачили: как она теперь одна будет? Вздыхали.  
Оля приходила на работу как раньше, гоняла чаи в перерывах под болтовню, спокойно разъясняла клиентам по пять раз нужное, справлялась о делах всех коллег, разве что улыбалась короче — только-только её лицо озарялось улыбкой из-за чего-то хорошего, только она готова была громко, всеми лёгкими рассмеяться из-за шутки, как тут же счастье сползало с лица, обращаясь виной.  
То же выражение появилось у неё, когда Анна позвала её, Никиту и ортодонта Андрея посидеть в кафе — вместе они общались ближе всего. Назарка остался с бабушкой, Анне требовалось узнать всё, что она пропустила. Суббота была нерабочей у всех — повезло.  
Настроение Никиты было благодушным. С утра они пили с Сашей кофе, сидя перед телевизором, он обнимал её за плечи, и она только посмеялась, когда пролила кофе от того, что он долго и правильно целовал её в шею. Посидели в кафе тоже отлично, обходя печальные темы с осторожностью, без ощущения, что слона-то они не приметили. Вот Никита и предложил Олю подвезти. Она засомневалась, но согласилась. Уже в машине её лицо показалось таким уставшим, что мелькнула мысль: может, она согласилась потому, что не было сил отказать?  
«Ауди» — модель новее, чем у отца — Никита купил недавно. Трясся над ней и каждый раз замирал за рулём в неверии — наконец-то! Он вывел машину с парковки, ощущая, как неверие снова перетекает в удовольствие. Но мутнеет. Оля.  
— Устала? — спросил он.  
Она усмехнулась.  
— Сегодня?  
Машина встала на красном. Огни расцвечивали уже по-осеннему прохладную ночь, выхватывали куски силуэтов одноэтажных домов, прячущихся за заборами. В Москве в центре таких было не встретить. Поначалу это сочетание деревни и крупного города, замешанное на одной территории, изумляло. Потом Никита привык — оно стало накатывать изредка, когда он был в машине один, мыслями: «Что я здесь делаю?», «Какое всё странное», «Если я моргну, после будет — Тверская, Садовое, МКАД?»  
— Вообще.  
— А ты? — Оля посмотрела на него.  
У Никиты была Саша, новенькая «ауди» и хорошая, легко спорящаяся работа, но Никита не стал врать, сказал:  
— И я.  
С тех пор они стали общаться больше, чаще, честнее.  
В кухне Оля достала из холодильника недоеденный салат из огурцов и помидоров.  
— Мясо разогреть? — спросила, до того как Никита скрылся в туалете.  
— Наелся.  
Член уже не стоял — мутные чувства, воспоминания о том, что было, сгладили возбуждение. А может, оно было недостаточно сильным. Может, зря он решил, что, если добавить к хорошей дружбе секс, получатся отличные отношения.  
Бокалы уже стояли в раковине, Оля махнула на них рукой и разлила остатки вина по чашкам. Они были точь-в-точь мамины: осенние листья, золотая кайма.  
— Извини, что так, — сказала Оля и сделала глоток.  
— Да всё как-то... — Никита тоже отхлебнул.  
Оля пододвинула ему вилку, и они выловили по куску помидора из салата. Снова выпили. Хотелось обнять Олю, но... Обнимал ли он её когда-то, кроме тех раз — двух поцелуев и прелюдии сегодня? Ничего не получалось вспомнить, хотя дружили они около двух лет. Так дружили — с частыми разговорами по телефону, с встречами каждые выходные, — что Саше впору было ревновать. Но Саша не ревновала. Когда они особо сильно поссорились, незадолго уже до решения развестись, Никита бросил ей это упрёком.  
— А должна была? Что, есть повод? — спросила она тут же.  
— Нет. Но тебе же просто плевать!  
— А ты не знаешь, что такое личное пространство.  
— Если пространство только личное, на фига вообще это всё?  
— То, что ты об этом говоришь, уже оскорбляет.  
Никита тоже чувствовал себя оскорблённым — её спокойным, холодным тоном, — но связно объяснить ничего не смог, махнул рукой.  
— Ты мне нравишься, я тебя люблю, — сказала Оля, старательно накалывая на вилку огурец. — Ты же знаешь, ты замечательный друг. Манька тебя любит. И я думала, нам будет хорошо. Но, — она подняла глаза от миски, — перед лицом так и стоял Костя. Не могу. Не то. Не хочу. Прости.  
С Сашей всё кончилось не то чтобы ужасно — ужасно долго кончалось, по капле, с Москвы ещё, годами. Иногда он вспоминал её с нежностью и горечью, временами — со злостью и обидой. Несколько раз в месяц они переписывались, и недавно Никита обнаружил, что наконец её эсэмэски не отягощают мобильник и душу. Хорошо, что всё ещё где-то она была: ходила на работу, сидела за компьютером, цокала высокими каблуками, пусть даже рассказывала какому-нибудь мужчине про киношных режиссёров, как когда-то Никите.  
— Помидор бери, — кивнул Никита на последний кусок, утопающий в салатной жиже, — не оставляй мне, ты же их больше любишь.  
— Прости, — повторила Оля, сковырнув с вилки о край миски огурец, и наколола помидор.  
— Да не стоит. Я сам не знаю... Это кажется таким очевидным, нам же вместе хорошо, но, может, потому и хорошо, что всё так, как есть? Может, мы так бы всё похерили сексом, а пока вроде как не поздно.  
— Спасибо.  
— Брось.  
Они снова выпили. Доели салат.  
— Это смешно. — Губы Оли скривились не в улыбке, но глаза остались сухими. — Что делать, если его нет? Не хранить же вечно верность, кому от этого будет хорошо? Но теперь я не могу.  
— Я просто не лучший вариант. Или рано — ты сама сказала.  
— Нет. — Оля замотала головой, растрепались русые волосы, но снова волной легли ровно. — Ты не понимаешь. Я теперь не могу. Теперь. А был он жив — смогла.  
Она смотрела Никите в лицо — огорчённая, усталая, красивая. Никита не знал об этом, хотя они много о чём говорили. Она делилась переживаниями о Маньке, скорбью по Косте, неуверенностью, что делает всё правильно, он — затухающей любовью к Саше, тревогой за брата-гея, трудностями с клиентами. Она давала советы, по-свойски хлопала по плечу, выказывая поддержку, не судила.  
— У каждого своя жизнь. Не делай никому зла, в остальном живи как хочешь. Вот что я думаю.  
Кажется, именно после того как признался, что его брат — гей, а Оля отнеслась к этому нормально, Никита стал называть её подругой. Хотя так и не собрался сказать, как для него это важно и как ему немного стыдно, что только лишь неприятие геев может будто отрезать хорошее расположение к человеку — руку он, конечно, подаст, но близко уже никогда не подпустит.  
— У нас не всё было гладко, ты знаешь. — Оля поболтала салатную жижу, провела зубцами скользкие помидорошные семечки между масляных пятен туда-сюда. — И это было один раз, мы даже толком не были знакомы… Костя тогда ездил в командировку. Потом было неприятно, но тогда... я смогла.  
— Я понимаю.  
То, что он изменил Саше, Оля знала. Это случилось дважды, и каждый это было обиженное, злое желание, которое он не сдержал. Но стыдился Никита не его, а того, что стыдно не было, — под занавес отношений он совсем не считал Сашу семьёй, секс с ней был редким, яркость его слишком быстро обращалась пресным послевкусием чего-то бесконечно упущенного.  
— Прости, — ещё раз сказала Оля.  
Вряд ли ей было нужно прощение друга, красивое свидание как по нотам — Манька у бабушки, вино, ужин, кружевное бельё — с которым кончилось ничем. Никита накрыл пальцами её руку, держащую вилку, и сжал ладонь. Жаль, подходящих слов не нашлось. Но Оля едва улыбнулась — значит, этого хватило.  
Она постелила ему в зале, но, вместо того чтобы уйти к себе, осталась, и они полночи сидели рядом, касаясь коленками, и смотрели диски со старыми фильмами с нового ещё не до конца привычного тонкого телевизора — модель подсказал, конечно, Егор, до того как с месяц назад разругался с начальством из-за откладывающегося повышения и ушёл. Теперь он про технику разговоры вести не любил, но придирчиво и безуспешно решал, лучше мстительно переметнуться к конкурентам или идти в другую степь.  
Кофе с утра вроде взбодрил и помог глазам раскрыться, но Никита всё равно чуть не свернул не туда — к дому, где жил с Сашей, а не к съёмной двушке на Тургенева. Только старательно размешав сахар во второй кружке за утро, Никита позвонил Егору — смартфон, маленький «самсунг», вмещавший столько, что обычному мобильнику не снилось, тоже помогал выбирать он. Они созванивались раз в неделю, иногда говорили по «Скайпу». Переписывались чаще, Егор завёл привычку писать такие длинные эсэмэски, что они обращались в эмэмэс.  
— Алло, — наконец откликнулся Егор и, судя по звуку, зевнул.  
— Привет. Кофе?  
— И у тебя?  
— Да, пересмотрели с Олей за ночь все части «Такси».  
— Но четвёртую-то зачем?  
— Из принципа.  
Егор рассмеялся, и Никита почувствовал, что улыбается, а ещё — что так не хватает Егора рядом. Этого тянущего ощущения: он близко, но нет повода его коснуться.  
— А если серьёзно, я ждал, что спать вы не будете не из-за банды Дедов Морозов.  
Никита вздохнул. Кофе горчил: любимого «Якобса» не было, пришлось купить «Чибу». Он засыпал ещё ложку сахара и только потом ответил:  
— Это было опрометчиво.  
— Жаль, — просто ответил Егор. — Оля клёвая.  
Он видел её однажды, когда прилетал на Никитин день рождения — Никита ещё был женат, они втроём готовили полдня под песни Queen и Битлов, болтая, кажется, обо всём на свете. Оля с Манькой пришли раньше остальных гостей и подпевали Меркьюри. Открыли шампанское и сок. Расставив тарелки, Егор и Оля танцевали что-то, напоминающее неумелый, пьяный вальс, а Никита смотрел на них, и в груди тянуло неладно, завистливо.  
— Дружить с ней тоже хорошо.  
— Не спорю.  
Кофе с третьей ложкой сахара стал терпимее. Хотелось спросить, не решил ли Егор что-то с работой, но такие разговоры его только выводили из себя. Правда, долго мучиться неизвестностью не пришлось.  
— Мама замотала уже звонить спрашивать, нашёл ли я что-то, — пожаловался Егор, — у меня, блин, деньги есть, я же не прошу у них, а они... Вчера звонила, опять про отцовского знакомого говорила, у него в какой-то до черта пафосной фирме связи, устроят меня в офис. Вот только ни фига — меня, может, устроят, но не устраивает меня это!  
Про офис Никита уже слышал: мама и ему звонила вчера, охала, что Егор не хочет взяться за ум, сидит дома, тянет, даже шило на мыло не меняет, так и пролежит на диване до старости. Никите с трудом удалось вставить, что он эту шарманку уже слышал, хватит.  
— Я о вас переживаю.  
— Мам, мы уже не маленькие.  
— Для меня вы...  
— Знаю-знаю, но мы правда как-нибудь сами.  
Тяжкий вздох привычно напомнил помехи на линии.  
— Я хочу обдумать всё, — сказал Егор. — Раз уж так вышло, что оттуда я ушёл, я же не дурак сразу кидаться лишь бы лишь бы. Надо поузнавать, посмотреть, куда можно пойти. А они всё о том же…  
— Как всегда.  
— Как всегда, — повторил Егор.  
Помолчали.  
— И без вариантов пока? — уточнил Никита.  
— Да не особо, ещё и хозяйка огорошила, съезжай, говорит, в следующем месяце, квартиру продавать буду. Нет, она предупреждала, но быстро это. И что я теперь буду делать?  
— Но пока деньги ведь есть?  
— Пока.  
Никита как видел его: стоящим в кухне, у открытой форточки, постукивающим по полу ногой, открывающим и закрывающим пачку сигарет раз за разом. Злым и расстроенным. С той же стрижкой, которая была у него в последний раз во время звонка по «Скайпу». Или он уже оброс?  
— Хочешь — приезжай, — сказал Никита. — Развеешься. Доедем наконец до Тамани.  
— О.  
— Я могу подкинуть на билет.  
— Да как-то это... Не знаю.  
— Какой-то чудак проспонсировал постройку копии Эйфелевой башни около Майкопа. Вроде скоро должны достроить.  
— Ну если ради Эйфелевой башни… — В Егоровом голосе послышалась улыбка. — Какие планы на сегодня?  
— Вспомнить все хорошие французские комедии.  
— Ты же уже посмотрел «Такси».  
К тому моменту когда они договорили, забытый кофе остыл. А к тому, когда Никита его всё же допил, листая новости на «Яндексе», от Егора пришло: «Я взял билет на 5е и даже не обанкротился».  
9  
Трава под ногами была пожелтевшая, жухлая. С моря дул холодный ветер, и Никита снова пожалел, что не захватил с собой ещё кофту. Егор уже был у самого берега. Перекатываясь с пятки на носок, стоял на каких-то камнях, раскинув руки. Чем ближе Никита подходил к морю, тем больше серебрящейся глади открывалось перед ним.  
— Окрошка, — сказал Егор, когда Никита встал рядом, но на булыжники забираться не рискнул.  
— Аптека.  
— Опять на «а».  
— Чья бы корова мычала.  
Егор рассмеялся так же громко, как и говорил, чтобы всё было услышано, прежде чем завихрения воздуха подхватят и унесут.  
— Атамань.  
— Мы в слова, а не в города играем.  
— Это не город.  
— Но название.  
— Ну и что. — Егоровы ноги наконец замерли, а левая рука указала на море и вбок. — Смотри, вон там Крым, — сообщил он.  
Видно было только бесконечное, текущее от неба к берегу море, блестящее солнечным светом. Но Егор, конечно, всё знал: «Гуглом» он пользовался увлечённо и уверенно. И, хоть Никита жил в крае и должен был быть осведомлён больше, именно Егор рассказывал о местах, которые они проезжали, о Лермонтове здесь, о казачьей станице Атамани, о раскопках городища Гермоннаса. Он же искал, где переночевать.  
— Хочешь в Крым? — спросил Никита и уточнил: — Не сейчас — вообще? Слетать можно, паспорта российского вроде достаточно.  
— Это сначала надо работу найти, а потом уже Коктебель, Симферополь...  
Егор прилетел почти месяц назад. Сорвался с места быстро: только с хозяйкой расплатился, сдал ключ и собрал вещи да увёз на лоджию к подруге, чтобы потом не пришлось судорожно носиться, вернувшись. Никита встретил его в аэропорту и полминуты думал, можно ли обнять, пока Егоровы руки не стиснули бока. Еловый одеколон. Пот. Брат. Егор устроился на Никитином диване, увлёкся готовкой с переподвыподвертом: то рулетики мясные шил, то коржи пёк для торта — они, сволочи, не поднимались, — то искал по всему Краснодару спаржу, какие-то японские грибы и ещё бог знает что. Руслан свёл его с подругой мамы, которой нужен был сайт для её творческих экзерсисов. Тоня — с дядей, открывшим свой магазин и желавшим страницу в Интернете. Никита поговорил с директором — Егор занялся сменой дизайна их сайта, и Никита по вечерам непременно закатывал глаза от очередной шутки про говорящий кариес и соблазнительные вставные челюсти. Программированию Егор никогда специально не учился — просто читал то там, то сям, если нужно было что-то сделать, много узнал в период, когда загорелся компьютерными играми. Первый интерес давно прошёл, только иногда Егор накидывался на что-то новое, не вылезал из-за ноута всё свободное время, а потом плевался от себя — неделю спавшего по три часа в сутки. Денег немного перепадало, но учиться и идти сисадмином или каким-нибудь веб-разработчиком, веб-дизайнером Егор не хотел, пусть и рассуждал иногда об этом.  
— Мама, небось, рада будет: профессия, высшее образование, — говорил он таким тоном, будто профессия была пухлой, бородавочной жабой, а высшее образование — бычьим цепнем. — А я не хочу, не поднимая глаз, за компом сидеть. Спасибо.  
Никита не спорил: Егор всегда был таким. В поисках свободы, вариантов, желаемого. Стоило начать на него давить, он взвивался ощутимыми раздражением и осуждением, а делить на двое чужое мнение не умел и не хотел.  
— А что ты тогда хочешь? — спрашивал Никита. — Опять в магазин идти?  
— Не знаю. А вдруг снова одни завтраки и никакого повышения? А мне уже тридцать. Надо думать...  
Егор и думал — когда не мешали плов, харчо или лазанья, когда не стряпал ехидные дизайны с челюстями, которые предупреждают, что перед посещением стоматологии стоит затянуть пояса потуже. Думал, когда не злился после разговоров с мамой и не болтал по телефону с Тоней или Русланом. Или вот когда отправился на выходных с братом наконец в Тамань.  
— Поехали? — спросил Никита.  
— Да, жаль только, что не летом выбрались — поплавать можно было бы.  
В машине быстро удалось согреться. На высоких скоростях её тянуло влево — нужно было доехать до мастерской. Видимо, та паршивая авария с «опелем» и его жопоглазым хозяином всё же дала о себе знать больше, чем вмятиной на корпусе. Снова деньги. А так хотелось поднакопить и взять наконец ипотеку. В Краснодаре. Когда раздражение от Сашиного решения не возвращаться в Москву — она не то чтобы была против, но считала это глупостью, и спорить было совсем не ко двору — прошло, Никита понял, что и сам не особо этого хочет: привык к работе, городу, близости моря. Жара летом разве что донимала, без кондиционера жить было невозможно, зато с ним — вполне. Квартиру в конце концов можно было купить дешевле, чем в Москве. Но в ближайшее время не светило: развод ударил по финансам. Квартира, в которой вместе жили, принадлежала Сашиному отцу, накопления они поделили, спасибо хоть каждый остался при своей машине.  
— Алебастр, — сказал Егор, когда «ауди» тронулась с места.  
— Ротозей.  
— Йог.  
— Говно.  
— Овод.  
— Дерьмо.  
— Какие-то у тебя какашки на уме... Окорок.  
— Какашка.  
— Да ты читер! Ещё и на «а»!  
Никита рассмеялся первым. Они выехали на шоссе.  
— Не будешь разгоняться?  
— Нет, не нравится мне это.  
— Думаешь, из-за той аварии?  
— А из-за чего ещё? Накупят прав, а по сторонам, суки, смотреть не учатся.  
Мужик выезжал со двора, проигнорировав элементарные правила предосторожности, и зацепил крыло припаркованной Никитиной машины. От страховки было толку не так уж много. Вернее какой-то толк был, но не все проблемы проявились сразу.  
Егор вытащил из кармана мобильник.  
— Тоня написала.  
— Ты просто не знаешь больше слов на «а».  
— Австралопитек. — Егор закатил глаза и, напомнив: — Какашка уже была, — принялся строчить разорительно-длинную, как он любил, эсэмэску.  
Дорога текла под колёсами, солнце вместе с ней текло под машину, разливалось светом по полям, по деревьям, но редким машинами. Жаль, и вправду не разгонишься. Но и 80 уже хорошо. Ещё бы голова не побаливала — несильно, но раздражающе.  
— Цитрамон не достанешь? — спросил Никита, когда Егор отвлёкся от мобильника.  
— Не проходит?  
Егор открыл бардачок и, порывшись, вытащил полупустой блистер.  
— Нет.  
Машина притормозила у обочины.  
— Может, давление?  
Никита запил таблетку выдохшейся минералкой. Забыли купить воду, надо бы заехать.  
— Не знаю.  
Казалось, вот-вот Егор отпустит какую-нибудь нелепую шутку про старость не радость, но тот снова уткнулся в мобильник.  
Машина тронулась с места.  
Шутки Егор отпускал по привычке с недавнего Никитиного дня рождения. 20 октября ему исполнилось тридцать три. Собрались в кафе. Анна пришла с Назаркой, и он даже не сразу начал капризничать. Андрей сидел замороченный — у него были проблемы в семье, но он о них молчал партизаном. Зато Манька болтала за всех. Она уже пошла в четвёртый класс, не могла определиться, какой предмет больше любит, занималась спортивными танцами, но пришлось делать летом перерыв — она сломала ногу, — а недавно она отбила подругу Катю у Светки Ермаковой и Надьки Петровой, которые с чего-то захотели тоже с ней дружить. Никита боялся, что с Олей будет неловко, но нет, всё оказалось как всегда: улыбки, шутки, разговоры. Даже то, что пьёт она то же вино, что и тогда с ним, Никита заметил не сразу.  
Вскоре таблетка помогла. И Никита даже, не удержавшись, поддал газу.  
Дома, голодные, наскоро настругали салат и сварили пельмени. Позвонила мама — Егор ушёл с тарелкой в зал.  
Мама оттарабанила последние новости: погода портится, у бабушки Нины язва, отвезла документы в пенсионный фонд, скоро должны пенсию назначить и выдать социальную карту не временную, а постоянную, на дедушкин дом всё ещё нет покупателей, да и не будет, наверное, в глуши-то, жаль, что дедушка так и не согласился у них пожить после смерти бабушки, в Москве «скорая» бы успела.  
Никита ответил своими новостями: на работе порядок, ездили с Егором в Тамань.  
— Долго он там ещё у тебя будет?  
— Мама...  
— Взрослому мужчине не дело без работы сидеть.  
— Он сайтами занимается.  
— За три копейки? Хоть ты его образумь.  
Закипел чайник, Никита залил пакетик в своей кружке, побултыхал и перекинул в Егорову.  
— Он сам в состоянии решить, что ему делать.  
— Правду ваш папа говорил: ты его разбалуешь.  
— Как он?  
— Работает. Хочет машину сменить. Ну, ты знаешь.  
— Знаю, — усмехнулся Никита.  
Егор сидел за компьютером, неудобно наклонившись над журнальным столом. Измазанную сметаной с золотисто-масленичными островками тарелку отставил в сторону.  
— Как обычно? — спросил.  
— Как обычно.  
— Что хочешь посмотреть?  
— Ты какой-то фильм хотел, — припомнил Никита. — Про разное время или ещё что-то такое...  
— Точно.  
Смотрели «Облачный атлас» по телевизору — Егор всё настроил, как приехал, и каждые выходные они выбирали новые фильмы из тех, что он придирчиво качал исключительно в HD-качестве.  
— Ты порно так же ищешь? — спросил Никита, увидев, как Егор насилует его средненький интернет-тариф файлом весом в двадцать с лишним гигабайт. Спасибо хоть через «Торрент».  
— Нет, хотя, между прочим, я как-то болтал с одним чуваком, он реально только такое качает.  
— Иначе не кончает?  
— Это был не мой парень, а просто чувак с форума. Чёрт его знает.  
На экране менялись люди и детали: шрам, печатная машинка, письма, котелок, зубы, лысина, каре, револьвер, Хью Грант со смешной бородёнкой, негры.  
— Ты что-то понимаешь? — спросил Егор.  
— Подожди.  
Картинка снова сменилась: показалась светлая комната. Двое мужчин на кровати. Один кинулся одеваться, другой остался сидеть.  
— Теперь я знаю, почему ты его хотел посмотреть, — фыркнул Никита.  
— Не всё же только вам, натуралам, должно перепадать.  
Мужчина наклонился и прижался губами к губам другого.  
Егор делал так же? Целовал с утра, когда поцелуй выходил несвежим, но щемяще-доверчивым? Смотрел, не отводя глаз, на мужское тело? Сбегал быстро, чтобы их не застали?  
Они с Егором говорили про отношения, но без подробностей, почти без чувств.  
Чай кончился, истории менялись одна на другую, шли сквозь повествование, обрываясь и вновь возобновляясь, то понятные, то нет. Тот мужчина, Роберт, писал своему любовнику письма — проникновенно и искренне. А потом занимался сексом с женщиной.  
У Егора так было? Он вообще пробовал с женщинами или сразу не сомневался? Когда-нибудь любил одного, но хотел — здесь и сейчас — другого?  
Китаянка наклонилась над лежащим на матрасе мужчиной и целовала — медленно, смотря в глаза. Мелькали кадры — разные герои, время, события, — на фоне звучало очередное письмо. Китаянка уже была голая и сидела на члене. Никита повернул голову. Егор смотрел на него.  
Китаянка двигалась.  
Егор дышал.  
Зацепил своим взглядом — сильно, крепко. Не так, как обычно бывало, когда он злился, а как-то иначе, незнакомо.  
— Помнишь тот идиотский фильм Браса? — спросил Егор.  
— Помню. — Никита фыркнул.  
Две парочки на экране, чуть сползшая кружевная салфетка. Горечь пива во рту. Светлые спортивные штаны Егора, натянутые в паху.  
Роберт ещё писал-читал своё письмо, но Никита всё равно услышал, как зашуршала ткань — Егор снова был в спортивных штанах, только чёрных.  
— Гейского порно так мало, — Никита сглотнул липкую слюну, — что гея в фильме хватает?  
— А то, — усмехнулся Егор.  
На Никите были только трусы и футболка. Легко было просунуть руку под ткань, обхватить привставший член, глубоко вдохнуть. Закрыть бы глаза и представить ту рыжую из порно, которое он нашёл дня три назад. Но Егор всё так же смотрел на Никиту — и держал этим взглядом, держал.  
Кулак ходил вверх-вниз.  
Представить бы ту рыжую.  
Ту.  
Рыжую.  
Его руку накрыла ладонь — небрежно, неуклюже, — сжала, двинулась вместе. Зрачки у Егора были чёрные, громадные, глубокие, провалишься — не заметишь. Пальцы перетекли незаметно вниз, в курчавые, жёсткие волосы, обхватили член смелее, выталкивая Никитину руку, заскользили быстро, не давая ей больше места.  
Глубокие.  
Громадные.  
Провалишься.  
Никита качнулся ближе — глубже — и сухо поцеловал Егора в губы. Почти как Роберт в начале, только не отстранился — замер, чувствуя, что потерялся черно, глубоко, громадно, что губы у Егора шершавые, рука — грубая, умелая, чувствуя, что уже вот сейчас, сейчас, сей...  
Себе Егор дрочил той же рукой, другой цепляясь за Никитину шею, только зажмурившись, не держа больше взглядом. Но Никита всё равно не разорвал касания губ, пока Егор не кончил.  
С телевизора болтали актёры, но было уже совсем ничего не понятно и абсолютно неважно. Егор полулежал рядом — сполз по подушке, — глаз так и не открыл, успокаивал разбушевавшееся дыхание. Никита чувствовал его тепло по-настоящему и горячим воспоминанием прикосновение к съёжившемуся теперь в прохладе члену. Сердце в груди было таким большим, что хотелось плакать.  
Звук был глухой, еле слышный, знакомый — Егор топал ногой по полу, выдавая его волнение. Чуть дрожащая Никитина рука легла на его колено. Егор открыл глаза — не цепкие, осторожные. Никита подался к нему — лицом в подмышку, вжался в запах дезодоранта и пота, в мягкую ткань футболки, между большой грудной мышцей и широчайшей мышцей спины. Когда Егор его обнял, Никита обхватил в ответ — так же сильно, неудобно, болезненно — и тихо заплакал.  
Отстранился он, чтобы вытереть пощипывающие глаза, потянуться занывшей спиной. Егор отпускал его медленно, так и не до конца — оставил руку на боку.  
На экране уже шли титры.  
— Пересмотрим? — спросил Никита.  
— Давай. — Голос у Егора был глухой.  
— Только чаю заварю.  
— И мне.  
Пальцы сжались на боку, прежде чем исчезнуть.  
В кухне всё было по-прежнему: открытая форточка, пепельница и помятая пачка, оставленный на столе мобильник, чайник на левой нижней конфорке. Полыхнула в полумраке синяя корона под ним. Никита опёрся задницей о стол, запрокинул стянутое слезами лицо к потолку, проморгался. Уже почти не щипало. В ванной зашумела вода — Егор пошёл мыться. Тоже надо было. Трусы влажно, холодно прилипли к коже. И постирать бы — на футболке сбоку, там, где Егор хватался за него рукой, которой дрочил, подсыхала сперма. Кожей он всё ещё оголённо чувствовал прикосновения брата. Членом, шеей, губами.  
Никита спрашивал себя не раз и не два, смог бы он с мужчиной. Сложно было не думать об этом, когда рядом был Егор, честно, пусть и без эротических подробностей рассказывающий о своих отношениях, Егор, для которого такое было прозой жизни.  
Если бы Никите нравился мужчина, а он нравился в ответ, в принципе за физиологией дело не стало бы — в порно Никита мог встретить не только привлекательную рыжую, но и рыжего. Или русого. Только в жизни Никита привык быть с женщинами: подмечать, когда нравился, показывать симпатию, смотреть на каждую, расценивая привлекательность и возможность отношений, даже когда уже состоял в других и это было совершенно незачем. С женщинами получалось гораздо проще. С мужчиной Никита смог бы, но не хотел.  
Не хотел.  
Он усмехнулся.  
К моменту, когда Егор ушёл из ванной обратно в зал, Никита снова залил в кружки чай.  
Вода освежила лицо, смыла стянутость кожи, чуть притупила усталость. Сердце в груди было всё таким же большим, горюющим и счастливым, но слёзы больше не подступали. Никита забрался под душ, выдавил из бутылки геля, растёр по коже — по груди, лобку, члену. В голове билось лживое «не хотел».  
Егор уже отмотал назад и притащил чай в комнату.  
— Мы разве здесь остановились? — прищурился Никита, посмотрев на экран.  
— Я дальше не помню.  
Дальше было ещё минут десять до той сцены с китаянкой. Никиту снова поймал Егоров взгляд, ухватил.  
— И что мы сделали? — спросил Никита, садясь рядом.  
— Подрочили.  
— И поцеловались.  
— И поцеловались.  
Если он не скажет Егору сейчас, что это нужно забыть, если он не скажет себе, что поддался чему-то неправильному, недолжному, то завтра обязательно пожалеет. Нельзя не пожалеть о том, что может испохабить, искорёжить то, что у них было — не год, не два, всю жизнь. Но эти логичные, здравые мысли стали ничем, когда Никита понял, что может протянуть руку, обнять Егора за плечи и слушать, как он дышит, положив голову ему на плечо.  
Во второй раз они снова не досмотрели фильм — заснули. Сон был прерывистый, мутный. Впервые Никита проснулся около часа ночи. Отстранился от Егора с осторожностью, лишь бы не разбудить. Отчаянно стараясь не думать, потянулся, хрустнул шейными позвонками, покрутил затёкшей рукой, выключил телевизор и сходил в туалет. Долго мыл руки — казалось, мыло всё не смывается. Надо было идти спать к себе, но Никита заглянул в зал: Егор убрал подушки, освободив место, и лежал, накрывшись покрывалом, которое когда-то подарила Никите мама. Боком Егор прижимался к стене, рядом было зияюще много пространства. Может, уже снова заснул. Но Никита отчётливо понял, что уходить не должен, что уходить нельзя. Он забрался под покрывало к тёплому, сонному Егору, чтобы дремать рядом, почти не касаясь его, чувствуя тошноту давящих изнутри чувств. Такую знакомую, что снилось: за окном идёт снег, ему снова двадцать два, он беспомощен.  
10  
Никита вертел в руках две упаковки, решая, чего хочет больше: печёнку или куриное филе. По всему выходило, что больше он хотел запечённый окорок, но с ним пришлось бы возиться куда дольше. В кармане свистнул «Ватсапом» мобильник.  
По свежести печёнка и курица, как назло, оказались одинаковыми. Обе взять, что ли? Никита положил в тележку две упаковки и отправился к кассе. Мобильник свистнул ещё раз. Вообще Никита не держал Интернет постоянно включённым — это было невыгодно и попросту ни к чему, — но забылся, когда отвечал на сообщение Егору.  
Новое тоже было от него, обнаружил Никита, загрузив в багажник пакеты и устроившись за рулём.  
«Зоя мне битый час рассказывала, почему Маша вышла замуж за Драгоша и почему муж-молдованин — горе в семье. А потом со мной очень хотел поругаться один мужик, но я держался, как мог. Умиляют меня люди, которые считают, что им в магазе поклоны бить будут за то, что они почтили нас своим присутствием, и именно без их вложений мы обанкротимся. Самое смешное, что такие обычно покупают всякую мелочевку. Хорошо хоть свалил этот долбодятел, сил нет никаких, скорее бы домой».  
Маявшийся два с лишним месяца без работы Егор, решившись, нашёл её чуть не за день, отправившись в ближайший «М.Видео».  
— Я привык, мне же нравилось, — объяснил он, уже оставив трудовую на новом месте. — Это потом срач с директрисой… Бесит, как от знакомств всё зависит! Все надежды на повышение мне похерила! В жопу эту «Техносилу», чтоб она обанкротилась.  
— Ты же говорил, что, может, это шанс попробовать новое? — осторожно напомнил Никита.  
— А может, я себя этим в рамки и загнал, потому что, раз шанс есть, надо пользоваться, а он мне и не нужен.  
До старшего Егор взлетел быстро и снова наслаждался не только продажами, но и заявками на оборудование и товар, работой с коллегами и новичками. Никита легко мог представить, как в ответ на претензии Егор пришпиливал клиента к месту взглядом и выговаривал буква в букву то, чего требовали правила компании.  
«И почему муж-молдованин — горе в семье?» — отправил Никита, прежде чем тронуться с места.  
Ткнул в магнитолу, заиграли Motörhead. Никита скосил взгляд: да, флешка вставлена была Егорова. С десятью альбомами — для начала. Никита предпочитал стабильную кашу из разных песен, в то время как Егор, послушав две песни группы, изучал всю дискографию, включая акустику и записанные на заре популярности каверы.  
Что ж, Motörhead, так Motörhead. Шариться в бардачке в поисках своей флешки было лень. Он и так сегодня вымотался: была сложная операция, горизонтальный третий моляр, глубоко погружённый в костную ткань. У другой клиентки в последний момент обнаружилась аллергия на артикаин. Спасибо хоть она сообщила об этом не после укола, а когда он только занёс иглу над десной — Никита и так с трудом сдержал раздражение и страх. Лечь бы и лежать. Вот приготовит еду и завалится. Печёнку. Пожалуй, печёнку. И макароны.  
К сожалению, найдя работу, Егор прекратил свои кулинарные эксперименты и вернулся к любимым блюдам: кинуть пять яиц в кипяток и забыть на полчаса, начистить кастрюлю картошки и забыть на час, достать из холодильника колбасную нарезку и сожрать без хлеба.  
Прежде чем приступить к готовке, Никита снова проверил мобильник. Новых сообщений было два.  
От Егора пришло, как обычно, объёмное: «Я даже не хочу пересказывать этот список предубеждений против молдаван. Мне пофиг. Зоя за лень их костерит, но я навскидку могу назвать человек трех, кто пинает балду годами, сидя на чьей-то шее, и все русские. Как же бесит это восьмое марта, не вздохнуть с ним, блин, валят как сумасшедшие».  
От Оли короткое: «Поболтаем?»  
Никита выразил сочувствие Егору и набрал Олин номер.  
Полгода назад ей подвернулась возможность пойти секретаршей в фирму, где работала подруга. Оля думала долго: привыкла к месту, к коллективу, к работе. В перспективе было всё незнакомое и гора новых дел, в которые нужно вливаться. Зато зарплата была выше.  
— Если придётся, буду терпеть, — в конце концов решилась она. — Страшно, но... я нигде не была — ладно, но Манька… Рассказывает мне, где её подруги на каникулах были — у одной родственники в Германии, другая каждую зиму в Таиланд. Может, хоть накоплю на Европу, скатаемся с ней, а то сидим сиднями.  
Терпеть не пришлось. В новой фирме было больше беготни и ответственности, чем в их небольшой клинике, где случались такие скучные часы, что зверски хотелось работать. Но коллектив в целом был адекватный, пусть от злых тёток в бухгалтерии бог не помиловал. Да и вообще Оля втянулась быстро. Жаль только, что видеться они стали реже. На работе Никита теперь больше общался с вышедшей из декрета Анной и с чрезмерно весёлым Денисом — новым стоматологом. Андрей с семьёй переехал — неожиданно в Новую Зеландию. Иногда слал фотки.  
— Привет, — сказала Оля в трубку, когда Никита вытряхнул печёнку на разогретую сковороду.  
— Привет. Уже дома?  
— Недавно пришла. Ленюсь и заказала доставку.  
— Завидую.  
— Ещё б Манька любила что-то, кроме Маргариты!  
Посмеялись. Сдобрив специями печёнку, Никита накрыл сковороду крышкой. Способ приготовления еды от Егора был ему не чужд: пусть само тушится, он же пока чайку попьёт, поболтает.  
— Как на работе?  
— Как всегда, — отмахнулась Оля. — А у тебя?  
— Не спрашивай.  
Снова посмеялись. Чайник наконец вскипел.  
— С квартирой как? — спросила Оля.  
— Да смотрю, всё не то. То конура — сорок два квадрата, — а дорого. То вторичка в хлам.  
— Идеальной не будет. Если ты, конечно, не миллиардер.  
— Но хочется.  
— Быть миллиардером?  
— И это, конечно, тоже.  
Егор пришёл, когда печёнка подгорела, макароны переварились, Никита пил уже вторую кружку чая, а Оля отправилась есть с Манькой пиццу.  
— Чую еду, — крикнул первым делом Егор из прихожей.  
— Не допекли тебя под занавес? — спросил Никита, когда Егор уже с мытыми руками и лицом вошёл в кухню.  
— Постарались, но я не дался.  
Егор сел на своё место у окна, рядом с кактусом и пепельницей. Налил из графина воды. Пожелал приятного аппетита.  
— Что у тебя сегодня? — спросил, опустошив полтарелки.  
— Сложный зуб мудрости и одна дама, решившая, что аллергия на артикаин — это ерунда.  
— Жесть. Помню, ты как-то рассказывал про врача, у которой пациент умер так.  
— Как будто она бы не предотвратила, если бы могла.  
— И работы лишили, и разве такое забудешь…  
— Не приведи господь.  
В клинике Никите везло на случаи, пусть и непростые подчас, но не критичные. Хотя была одна девчонка с очень запущенной кистой — имя уже сгладилось в памяти, осталось только своё волнение и её громадные, влажные глаза со светло-серой радужкой. А вот в ЦНИИ в Москве он навидался всякого. Вспоминать не любил, но помнить был рад. Если забыть всё тяжкое, разве сможешь остаться хорошим человеком?  
— Почему печёнка?  
— Давно не ели, а она на вид хорошая была.  
— А я за сигами выходил, в магазе медитировал над куриными желудками. Со сметанкой — во!  
— Не пробовал.  
— В следующий раз возьму.  
Посуду Егор обещал помыть позже. Никита вздохнул: знал он это «позже», перетекавшее в лучшем случае в «следующее утро». Он замочил сковороду, выдавил моющего средства на губку. Егор закурил.  
Когда он спрашивал разрешения остаться, всё было почти так же. Только готовил сам — ещё безработный, полный кулинарного энтузиазма. Потом неспешно курил. Но, когда Никита домыл посуду, он уже просто сидел, подперев подбородок рукой, смотрел на Никиту, ногой притопывал по линолеуму.  
— Может, я останусь? — спросил. — Не вернусь в Москву. Попробую тут. Найду работу, квартиру.  
— Ты уверен?  
— А что у меня там? Разве что друзья. Но с ними по мобильнику можно, и приехать к ним, или они ко мне.  
Про родителей Егор не сказал. Подумал ли, Никита не знал. Тогда они об этом, как и о многом другом, ещё не говорили.  
— Если уверен, оставайся.  
— Ты не против? — повторил Егор.  
Никита зацепился за его взгляд, так и замер, затянутый, с мокрыми руками, неразберихой в мыслях.  
Уже вовсю играли «Джинг белзы», мигали гирлянды на окнах и витринах, работать не хотелось — хотелось новогодних праздников. С того вечера прошло больше месяца. Ничего не было. Только на диване их колени соприкасались. Недавно Егор хлопнул Никиту по плечу и задержал тёплую, большую руку, приковывая ею, улыбкой, взглядом к себе — довольному оттого, что доволен Никита: на работе выписали премию. А ещё позавчера Егор валялся на диване, занимаясь сайтом для Тониного дяди — ноутбук стоял на груди, близко к лицу, руки аж сложились по-собачьи. Но, когда Никита вошёл, он отставил ноутбук и стал рассказывать про хостинги, бесплатные шаблоны на HTML. Никита кивал, потерявшись в желании положить руку ему на грудь, туда, где ноутбук нагрел футболку, и почувствовать мышцы, рёбра, сердце.  
Никита не мог не думать, чем всё обернётся, если Егор останется. Когда колени окажутся на коленях. Когда руки Егора лягут на Никитины плечи. Когда Никита положит ладонь ему на грудь.  
Как они будут с этим дальше жить.  
Но, если всё это было сложным, другое всегда оставалось простым: Никита любил брата. Любил всю жизнь — беспокойного ребёнка, наивного подростка, смелого юношу, сильного мужчину. И что, если в его любовь замешалось что-то, чего в ней быть не должно? От этого она не переставала быть любовью.  
— Не против, — конечно, сказал Никита.  
Сейчас Егор докурил и подошёл к раковине, протянул руку:  
— Ладно уж, уговорил, — пробурчал он. — Помою.  
Губка пенно, мягко сжалась между руками, когда Никита отдавал её. Он успел помыть только тарелки.  
— Печёнка и макароны ещё остались, возьми завтра с собой.  
— А ты?  
— У Дениса день рождения, обещал накрыть поляну.  
После лениво-быстрого душа Никита устроился под одеялом, включил лампу, стоящую на тумбочке, отстранил руку с мобильником от лица. Оля сфоткала Маньку, с довольным видом уминающую пиццу. Прислала, приписав: «В следующий раз надеюсь хотя бы на четыре сыра». От Дениса тоже пришло изображение, оказавшееся на проверку, конечно, ерундой: предлагалось выбрать, какого цвета платье на вешалке. Никита зашёл в галерею, чтобы удалить его. Полистал дальше: рабочие фотки — челюсти, новые распоряжения начальства, чтобы не забыть, — Егор, Оля с Манькой, коллеги, снова Егор — в аэропорту. Кажется, только эта фотка и осталась с январской поездки в Москву. Они не собирались лететь: были летом на отцовском юбилее, к тому же на новогодних праздниках Егор работал, но от инфаркта умер дедушка. Срочные билеты были дорогие, Егор поменялся сменами, чтобы потом неделю работать без выходных, Никита взял отгулы.  
В их старой комнате уже не было двухъярусной кровати — новенький, широкий диван. На полках стояли отцовские книги. Его вещи нашлись и в шкафах. Спалось на новом-старом месте плохо, с шести утра Никита смотрел на Егора и грел свои ступни о его. Потом были морг, отпевание, непривычный руль дедушкиной машины, бабушка Нина на заднем сиденье с прямой спиной, восково-бледным лицом, крепко держащая упаковку одноразовых платков, но так и не доставшая ни одного. Было Николо-Архангельское кладбище и долгое ожидание очереди на кремацию.  
— Только здесь можно таких крупных кремировать.  
— Восемьдесят — это хороший срок.  
— Сердце не выдержало.  
— А где хоронить будут?  
— Место на Введенском, там родственники.  
— У коллеги жену недавно — на Даниловском, в колумбарии. Дорого, но место хорошее.  
На поминках, пока все вспоминали дедушку, Никита жевал масляную рыбу, запивал минералкой и не мог ничего сказать. Деда он знал плохо: он всегда шёл в дополнение к бабушке. Бабушка была возможна без него, а он, казалось, был только с ней. Спокойный, тихий, всё сидел перед телевизором и соглашался с комментариями заглядывающей изредка бабушки про разврат на эстраде, влияние запада и капиталистическую заразу. Готовил, бывало. Сам построил дом на даче. Стоило его поздравить с праздником, всегда будто смущался, говорил: «Да что ты...», не давая толком ничего пожелать, начинал спрашивать, как дела. Никита, кажется, и говорить с ним начал, только когда уехал и всё общение свелось к телефонному. Может, потому, что бабушки не было рядом — дедушка был наконец сам по себе. Впрочем, разговоры выходили короткими, только по существу.  
Отец увёз бабушку домой, а потом позвонил, сказал, что останется на ночь. Мама заварила чаю.  
— Голова болит, зря я пила, уговорили, — жаловалась она, заливая кипяток во всё те же осенние чашки. — Хорошо, что завтра выходной.  
— Таблетку пила?  
— Половинку.  
Егор отмокал в душе. В машине он дремал, пьяный от водки — ему подливал сидящий рядом дядь Женя, а он то ли не мог отказаться, то ли не хотел.  
— Как у Егора с квартирой? — спросила мама, устроившись на стуле.  
— Мам.  
— Совсем не ищет?  
— Зачем? Вдвоём выгоднее, удобнее. Понадобится — найдёт.  
— А нашёл бы сейчас, ещё удобнее было бы. Привести кого-то можно.  
— Мам.  
— Я же переживаю. Ты развёлся, я понимаю, но два года уже прошло... Егор... — Мама покачала головой. — Вы у меня одни.  
Мам, мы у тебя вдвоём.  
Мам.  
Мам.  
— Мам.  
— Послушай хоть раз мать, — попросила она и тут же предложила: — Будешь варенье? Бабушка Нина передала.  
— Какое?  
— Клубничное.  
Егор тоже от варенья не отказался: пьяный, он всегда хотел есть. Уписывал уже третий бутерброд, а мама всё смотрела на него — устало, но внимательно и только когда он этого не видел. Ничего не говорила — они совсем недавно поругались по телефону, буквально за день до дедушкиной смерти. Там, где Никита обходился одним «мам», Егор выстреливал серией: «Отстань», «Сколько можно», «Это моя жизнь», «Я взрослый человек», «Что тебе важнее: твоя правда или моё довольство?»  
Ночью Никита положил руку на грудь Егора и слушал его сердце и свой пульс, пробовал считать, но сбивался из-за диссонанса: у Егора, не до конца протрезвевшего, пульс скакал, у Никиты спокойно бился.  
— Ну и водка, — сказал Егор.  
— Мог бы не пить.  
— Остановиться не смог — тошно было.  
— Потом не тошнило?  
— Хоть без этого обошлось.  
Такси приехало раньше, чем отец вернулся домой. Мама вышла из дома вместе с ними — собиралась в кафе с подругами, — у машины по очереди обняла, объяв теплом и душными духами. Сверкнули влагой глаза.  
— Наберёте из аэропорта, — попросила она.  
— И как приземлимся, — заверил Егор.  
Во Внукове они пили дорогущий кофе, и на фотографии, которую сделал Никита, Егор держит картонный стакан и чему-то улыбается.  
Никита отложил мобильник на тумбочку, прикрыл глаза. Кажется, даже задремал, но проснулся от щелчка — Егор выключил лампу. Ослеплённый внезапной темнотой, Никита не сразу разглядел его лицо.  
— Спишь? — спросил Егор, поставив колено на кровать, рядом с Никитиным бедром.  
И без света Никита знал, что Егор голый и влажный — вечно вытирается второпях.  
— Почти.  
— Не считается.  
Егор откинул одеяло на свободную сторону двуспальной кровати, перебросил ногу через Никитины колени, сел всей уютной тяжестью.  
— Я устал, — предупредил Никита.  
— Вообще не хочешь? Или не хочешь ничего делать, но вообще хочешь?  
— Хочу, но боюсь, не встанет.  
— Попытка не пытка, — улыбнулся Егор и ловко, обычно приспустил Никитины трусы. Поцеловал бедро, там, где оно спаивается с лобком, в паховую складку, прятавшую крупную артерию и вену. Крепко посмотрел в глаза. Никита погладил его по виску ладонью, по волосам, скользнул пальцами по уху — Егор это любил.  
Никита не знал, почему они не могут без крайностей. Они пытались: колено к колену, руку на плечо, сдержать порыв положить ладонь на грудь. Ведь если не сдержишь, станет только хуже. Этого будет тягостно мало.  
Когда Егор впервые сел на его колени — снова забыл про фильм, — сжал руки на плечах, Никита с облегчением устроил ладонь на его сердце и подумал только: «Наконец-то».  
Возможно, кому-то удавалось чётко разграничивать разную любовь: романтическую, родственную, дружескую. У Никиты это получалось плохо. Он встречался с подругой Аней, которую знал с детства, он пытался заняться сексом с Олей, он уже дважды дрочил с братом — просто рядом и с его рукой на члене. Если с человеком было хорошо, хотелось отдать ему всё, что можно, и получить столько же взамен.  
У Егора было иначе.  
— Я не думал о тебе постоянно как-то не так, но периодами бывало, — признался он однажды после секса — ничто, даже алкоголь, так не развязывало ему язык. — Не мучился. Меня никогда не волновало, что это может быть неправильно. Раньше потому, что невзаимность успокаивала. Какая разница, если просто фантазия? В школе это ещё было. Я, бывало, смотрел на тебя и млел от восхищения.  
— Прямо-таки млел? — улыбнулся Никита, чувствуя, как Егор гладит его по ногам своей, беспокойной. Чувствовалось непривычно много волос. У Ани были тонкие, почти не чувствующиеся волоски, у Нины — вечная щекотная щетина, Саша следила за своими ногами так, что они всегда выглядели, словно у моделей из рекламы бритвенных станков.  
— Ещё как.  
— Я не знал.  
— И хорошо. Я тогда сам не знал, что это всё значит. Потом отвлёкся, в институте чуть не таскался за Макаровым... Ну и стыд, хорошо, что никто ничего не понял. А когда бросил... В армии ни черта о нём не думал, зато о тебе — да. Всё вспоминал, как ты меня за шею держал и как не понял, но всё равно и слова плохого не сказал, всё равно был рядом.  
Никита лежал на спине, а Егор — притеревшись к нему боком, утопая половиной лица в подушке, которую обнимал руками. Ногу закинул на Никитины бёдра. Говорил, говорил, а глаза то сонно прикрывались, то ловили Никиту. Никита смотрел на его беспорядочные, влажные после душа волосы, прилипшие двумя прядками ко лбу.  
— У меня внутри перевернулось тогда, — признался он, — не знал, что с этим делать. Сам не понимал: страшно мне, грустно или я злюсь, или мне противно. Противно от тебя или от себя? Чего боюсь? Почему так плохо?  
— Долго?  
— Не знаю. Сначала много думал, потом сам не заметил, когда отпустило.  
— Мне стало страшно, когда мы тогда дрочили на пару. Причём не сразу. Сразу не испугался — порно, настроение то ещё, да и мы друг друга ведь не трогали.  
— Ты дышал. Я всё слушал, как ты дышал.  
— Возбуждающе?  
Никита пожал плечами.  
— А вот когда ты ушёл, меня вывернуло. Сидел в туалете, блевал и ревел. Тебя хотел и не хотел, у тебя девушка, зачем это мне, неправильно... Не выдержал, в общем.  
— Да я тоже недавно рыдал, — фыркнул Никита.  
— Ты хоть не блевал.  
— Наблюй я тебе в подмышку, мы бы сейчас так не лежали.  
— Лежали бы, — заспорил Егор.  
— Тебе просто не блевали в подмышку.  
— А тебе блевали?  
— В институте Ефремов блеванул мне на колени.  
— Поэтому ты увёл у него Нину?  
Никита попытался мстительно защекотать Егора, но тот был только рад ластиться боками и смеяться. Хохотал даже ему в рот — вместо поцелуя. Смех пузырился на языках, пока Никита снова не коснулся ладонью Егорова члена — полувставшего, чуть длиннее и толще Никитиного.  
Снова разговор зашёл об этом в другой вечер. Егор полулежал на Никите, упирался макушкой в подбородок. Он был горячий, но воздух всё равно холодил голый бок. Никита вспомнил его откровения, а Егор подхватил своей посторгазменной болтливостью:  
— Я перестал о тебе думать, когда сошёлся с Антоном. Влюбился. В тебя я не влюблялся — как можно влюбиться в того, кого и так любишь? Просто в разное время по-разному. А с ним просто как затмение на мозги нашло, дурдом. Но иногда снова накатывало. Помню, на свадьбе твоей. Сначала всё расстраивался, что многие парочками, а я без Антона, а потом... мы в беседке сидели, говорили о чём-то, и я так жалел, что нам нужно будет оттуда уйти. Что есть Саша, гости. Мне на какие-то минуты никакого Антона не нужно было. И не зря, мудака такого ещё поискать.  
— Поддерживаю. Давай укроемся?  
Егор нашарил одеяло рукой и укрыл их до пояса.  
— Когда ты уехал, я иногда думал об этом. Не как в школе или в армии осторожно. Устал я от этой осторожности. Представлял тебя голым, представлял твой член и какой ты, когда тебе сосёшь, и как ты сам мог бы мне сосать. Представлял, как трахаю тебя, хотя не знал, как тебе такое, или даже ты меня, хотя мне это не особо. А иногда представлял, что ты просто лежишь рядом.  
Никита погладил его плечо, мазнул ладонью по шее, взъерошил волосы.  
— А потом опять отхлынуло, с Колей встречался, думал, что выйдет... И как-то… да даже приехал к тебе, поначалу не думал, а потом — опять началось. И не удержался.  
— Мне иногда не хватало... просто хотелось тебя коснуться. Но боялся, что нельзя, не в тему будет.  
— Касайся.  
Никита погладил висок, очертил пальцем ухо.  
— Вот так мне очень нравится, — подставился под руку Егор.  
Теперь Никита знал, как Егору это нравится, знал, что тот всегда неуклюжий, жадный, стремительный. Вот уже вобрал член в рот, поелозил слюнявым языком, пока он не встал. Тогда уже стал сосать увлечённее. Выпустил — член мокро стукнул его по подбородку.  
— Нормально? — спросил Никита.  
— Челюсть устала.  
— Иди сюда.  
Егор рухнул грудью к груди с охотой, поцеловал в губы, заёрзал по животу. Никита чуть не подавился слюной, пропустил два выдоха, чувствуя, как Егор дрочит себе. Положил ему руку на шею сзади, дыша рот в рот, смотря глаза в глаза, пока Егор не кончил, покрасневший, скривившись, как от боли. И замер, лицом плюхнувшись в подушку у Никитиного плеча. Так и лежал на нём, приходя в себя, придавив всё ещё возбуждённый член, и Никита гладил его шею, ухо, волосы, целовал дробно в скулу.  
— Я сейчас, — пробурчал Егор глухо из-за подушки.  
От этого голоса стало совсем горячо, мутно, невыносимо. Зажатый, возбуждённый член нужно было додрочить скорее, быстрее, ну! Никита снова прижался губами к Егоровой скуле, приподнял задницу, надеясь потереться, и выдохнул глубоко, когда Егор наконец-то сжал свои пальцы.  
— А ты боялся, не встанет, — сказал он потом.  
— Встать-то встал, но кто теперь встанет в душ?  
— Вот это проблемка...  
На смех сил хватило.  
— Салфетки влажные вроде были, — вспомнил Никита.  
Егор сначала попытался найти их в тумбочке на ощупь. Когда ничего не вышло, включил свет, ослепивший обоих, выматерился, угодил локтем в пупок Никите, пробираясь к тумбочке. Выматерился уже Никита. В конце концов Егор встал. Голый, раскрашенный лампочкой в тёмно-жёлтый, склонился над открытым ящиком. Его тень силуэтом горбуна легла на стену. Заныло за рёбрами. Никита положил руку на живот — туда, куда упёрся Егоров локоть, где подсыхала их сперма. Он знал это чувство. Любви было так много, что она не вмещалась в сердце.  
11  
Пахло очень вкусно — Егор жарил на гриле стейки из кеты. Стоял сосредоточенный, на джинсах и кофте фартук — кажется, тот был Олиной мамы. Дача вообще принадлежала её родителям, но они не были против, чтобы Оля приглашала гостей, когда их нет, только, главное, чтобы никакого беспорядка и чтобы не забыла полить рассаду.  
Договорились заранее, чтобы не просидеть, как в прошлом году, дураками все майские в городе. Манька только возмущалась, но не так уж сильно: то ли знала, что мама в её тринадцать не оставит в квартире одну на выходные, то ли не так уж хотела на самом деле оставаться, но не высказать своё фи «взрослым» тусовкам не могла. Она и сейчас, сидя на веранде в дедушкином кресле-качалке с ногами, уткнулась в мобильник. Никита и Оля строгали овощи на салат.  
— Скоро там? — спросила Оля.  
— Почти, — откликнулся Егор.  
Пахло, конечно, вкусно, но хотелось не рыбных стейков с килограммом придирчиво выбранных Егором специй, а самого обычного шашлыка. Но Манька мясо не ела — объявила это маме с полгода назад. Они поругались, Оля попыталась надавить на то, что всякая еда полезна, Манька — на жалость к животным. Оля принялась читать про вегетарианство в Интернете. Сошлись на том, что объявили мясу вето, но оставили рыбу, молоко, яйца.  
— Не понимаю я этого, — честно призналась Оля Никите, — я в станице выросла, у нас куры были... Да и вообще людей мне жалко, а зверей не получается жалеть. Но какая я буду мать, если не поддержу Маньку?  
— Ты правильно делаешь.  
— Конечно, а колбасу прячу за банками с помидорами, которые она терпеть не может.  
Оля и сейчас предлагала шашлык — ничего, Манька сама есть не будет, — но Егор отказался. Какой смысл, если она не будет, но все вокруг — да? Егор вообще к Маньке относился со взрослым пониманием и уважением. Признался как-то, что невольно себя в подростковом возрасте вспоминает: то, как его слова вечно и в грош не ставили.  
Наконец, рыба пожарилась. Даже Маньку она, румяная, лежащая на большом блюде, выманила к столу.  
— Салата побольше бери.  
— Вкусные помидоры.  
— А что ты в рыбу добавлял?  
— Розмарин, орегано и имбирь.  
— Сок будешь?  
После обеда Оля наварила кофе с коньяком. Достала из холодильника «Птичье молоко». Когда Манька ушла ловить Интернет получше на улицу, Егор закурил. Никита придвинул ему поближе пепельницу Олиного отца.  
— Как на новой должности? — спросила Оля Егора.  
— Вою потихоньку, но рад, если бы не новый магаз — фиг бы я директором стал.  
— И намного больше платят?  
— Ощутимо, но пока ещё до конца не понял.  
— Может, ипотеку быстрее выплатите.  
— Это вряд ли, — фыркнул Никита. — Хотели на море в отпуск. Да и вообще не получается у нас экономить.  
— Всё на твою машину уходит, — сдал Егор. — Проще новую уже купить.  
— Да там мелочь с подвеской.  
— А до этого была мелочь ещё бог знает с чем.  
Никита хотел возмутиться, но поймал лёгкую улыбку Егора — не натянутую, просто утомлённую.  
— Мне родители всё говорят, чтобы я на права сдавала, даже на машину денег подкинуть обещали. — Оля отрезала себе и Никите торта, Егор жестом отказался. — Но нетушки, вот такие разговоры только убеждают меня: общественный транспорт лучше всего.  
Посмеялись. Егор докурил сигарету и своровал с Никитиной тарелки полкуска торта его же ложкой. Оля закатила глаза и отрезала им ещё один.  
Никита рассказал ей, после того как с Егором купил квартиру в ипотеку. Егор был против этого разговора.  
— Что, я не знаю, как это бывает? — говорил он негромко, но криком. — Некоторую дружбу лучше не испытывать.  
— Всегда молчать?  
— Да хоть так.  
— Тебе же самому это не нравилось.  
— И сейчас не нравится, но это... это ведь другое. — Егор прикрыл веками пришпиливающие к месту глаза, и у Никиты раздражение прошло вмиг — осталась только усталость.  
— Я думаю, что это правильно — не скрывать от Оли.  
— Правильно. Вот только, что будет дальше? — спросил Егор с той же усталостью.  
От всех остальных скрывать было нетрудно. Ответ на вопрос, кто такой Егор, вообще был простым: брат. Другие вопросы тоже отбивал. Живут вместе потому, что так удобно. Время проводят вместе потому, что близки. Насколько — это спросить никому не приходило в голову. С виду по ним вряд ли можно было что-то заподозрить — о том, каким должно быть расстояние между ними, они знали давно, держали его годами и проверять на прочность вне своего жилья не стремились.  
Оля пришла в новую квартиру с бутылкой любимого белого полусухого. Вещи распаковали не все, и Никита долго искал штопор, пока Оля гуглила, как вскрыть вино без него. Прежде чем начать эксперименты, Никита позвонил Егору на работу: тот вспомнил, где штопор, за две минуты. Выпили по бокалу. Оля посоветовала купить яркие шторы в зал. К примеру, оранжевые.  
— Или Егор не любит яркие цвета? — уточнила она.  
— Любит.  
Оля съела бутерброд с маасдамом — быстро, в несколько укусов. Никита тоже хотел, но не решился: его мутило волнением.  
— Я хотел сказать, — начал он, помолчал, но продолжил: — Хочу не скрывать — хочу, чтобы ты знала.  
Лицо Оли нахмурилось в непонимании. Можно было дать заднюю. Этого захотелось малодушно, сильно.  
— Мы с Егором... — выдавил Никита из себя тише, каждое следующее слово давалось труднее предыдущего. — Я и он. Мы живём вместе и вообще... Помнишь, я говорил, что он гей? Мы вообще вместе — и так.  
Непонимание на Олином лице сменилось растерянностью. Подумалось: наверное, так же он выглядел тогда в машине, когда Егор признался, что гей. Когда слова были знакомые, но здесь враз обессмыслились.  
Оля налила себе целый стакан вина — оно замерло на кромке еле заметной горкой, но не пролилось. Растерянность чуть смазалась. Оля посмотрела Никите в глаза. Радужка у неё была тёмная, почти чёрная. Разве он замечал цвет до этого? Почему нет? Или он забыл?  
— Давай я не буду ничего сейчас отвечать? — попросила Оля. — Не знаю, что думаю, честно. Лучше потом, чтобы не вышло, что я что-то брякну, и ты меня будешь за это ненавидеть. Или я себя. Или... — Она покачала головой.  
— Хорошо.  
Оля взяла ножку бокала тремя пальцами, но замерла, когда гладь вина качнулась — капля поползла по боку.  
— К чёрту! — сказала Оля и наклонилась, чтобы отсербать.  
В вырезе кофты мелькнуло пространство между двумя оттянутыми вниз чашками бюстгальтера. Никита ладонями вспомнил, какая на ощупь её грудь — мягкая, с крупными сосками, совсем не мелкими Егоровыми на ровных, плотных мышцах, — и на миг забоялся: сейчас он почувствует сожаление, что у них ничего не вышло нормального, обычного, что можно узаконить в ЗАГСе и рассказать всем, почувствует желание попробовать ещё. Желание, пожалуй, всё же было — лёгкое, знакомое влечение, — но захотел Никита только одного — съесть кусок маасдама. Его купил Егор.  
Оля словно забыла об этом разговоре. Только ушла пораньше — Никите показалось, чтобы не пресечься с Егором, — и звонила чуть реже. Через две недели попросила отвезти в мебельный: хотела купить новый стол, но сама бы не довезла. Стол выбрали быстро. Никита долго смотрел на оранжевые шторы.  
— Из-за меня не надо, — предупредила Оля.  
— Мы думаем. Ещё всякую ерунду покупать и покупать.  
Разговор Оля завела на обратном пути в привычной вечерней пробке. Краснодар ещё не стал миллионником, но пробками обзавёлся, уже достойными этого звания.  
— Всё в порядке, — сказала Оля.  
Никита не понял, но, до того как переспросил, она пояснила:  
— Ты и Егор. Всё в порядке. Я не против вас.  
— Спасибо.  
Продвинулись на машину и снова встали. Бензина осталось немного, не забыть бы заправиться. Никита щекой чувствовал, что Оля смотрит на него, что будет говорить — как всегда это делала.  
— Я долго думала. Это ведь не то, что все считают нормальным. Вот про геев сколько говорят, а про это? Я даже злилась на тебя какое-то время. Мог ведь ничего не говорить — не заставлять меня думать, волноваться, решать что-то. А потом я ещё думала и уже на себя злилась, на то, что я такая бесчувственная и трусливая. Услышала — и сразу в кусты. А ты ведь с этим живёшь. Ты об этом постоянно молчишь. Ты всегда согласен меня слушать, подкинуть денег до зарплаты, отвезти вот куда-то, если попрошу. Ты хороший друг, а я? Я что, не могу дать тебе такую малость — понимания по умолчанию того, что ты делаешь?  
— Ты тоже очень хорошая подруга. — Никита повернулся, чтобы улыбнуться. В груди потеплело.  
Оля отмахнулась. Помолчали, чуть проехали.  
— Каково это? — спросила Оля.  
Никита подумал, почесал спину, выгнувшись — в грудь впился ремень, — напомнил себе про бензин, дал название теплу за рёбрами — признательность — и ответил:  
— Не знаю. Это... знаешь, всё обычно, как и с другими было. Смотреть вместе телик, ходить куда-то, болтать о разном, думать о сексе по поводу и без, спать рядом и просто касаться, когда хочется… Вдруг из невозможности коснуться это всё и вылилось? — Никита усмехнулся. — Мне с детства всё говорили, чтобы я с Егором не носился, что лишние нежности недопустимы, что он со всем должен справляться сам. Но, может, иногда не нужно справляться самому — лучше с кем-то?  
— Не может, а точно, — согласилась Оля.  
Пробка наконец немного рассосалась, «ауди» покатила по дороге, пусть медленно, уже без дёрганых остановок. Можно было не говорить больше, но слова всё равно рвались:  
— Егор как-то сказал, что отношения — это никогда не безупречная штука, это всегда более или менее. И, если уж по-честному, это самое более, что у меня когда-либо было. Ничего до этого я так не боялся испортить и потерять.  
— Вообще? Ты же был женат.  
— Может, потому и был, а не есть.  
На переходе дорогу в последние секунды перебежала девушка на высоких каблуках.  
— Это потому, что он брат? — спросила Оля.  
— Может, и поэтому. Но я не хочу терять не только его вообще, но и всё, что у нас сейчас есть. Даже наши чёртовы ссоры — мы раньше вообще почти не ругались, а тут нате, находятся поводы.  
Оля рассмеялась, и Никита тоже улыбнулся. Ссоры он, конечно, не любил, но возникали они не из злости, а оттого, что им было сложно и совсем не всё равно.  
Прежде чем выйти из машины, Оля положила руку на Никитино плечо, сжала.  
После кофе немного поспорили, кто моет посуду. Оля утверждала, что она как хозяйка, Егор, никогда не рвавшийся это делать дома, проявлял поразительную настойчивость. Он вообще будто боялся, что Оля сменит милость на гнев, и искал способы ей угодить. В конце концов он устроился на дворе над тазом еле тёплой воды и жирных тарелок.  
— А я тебе говорила, что даже завидую вам иногда? — спросила Оля, смотря на его спину. — У меня никак не выходит с отношениями, а вы вот вместе. — Она перевела взгляд на стол, потянулась ножом к торту. — Пытаюсь сесть на диету, но без толку, — тут же перевела тему она.  
— Ну их, эти диеты. Тебе не надо.  
— Твои бы речи да всем в уши.  
— Главное, чтобы тебе попали.  
— Не волнуйся, Никит. Я ради кого-то из штанов выпрыгивать не буду. Я себе дороже, чем перспектива найти мужика. Хотя иногда, конечно, хочется.  
Отношения у Оли были — короткие, неблизкие. Такие, она считала, даже став длинными, не станут ближе. У неё уже было так с Костей. Костю она любила до сих пор, но говорила, что, будь он жив, вряд ли бы их чувства продержались так долго. Любить его, когда он был рядом, было гораздо сложнее, чем воспоминания о нём, замешанные на вине и тоске по неслучившемуся, несделанному, несказанному, — они часто не понимали друг друга и не хотели понимать, просто двигались по накатанной, в которой должны быть свидания, свадьба и дети.  
— Я понимаю, — серьёзно кивнул Никита и обрадовался, когда Оля засмеялась.  
Мама написала, когда Егор уже покончил с посудой, курил и пил чай. С «Ватсапом» она разбиралась неплохо — достаточно, чтобы слать угрожающие отсутствием смайликов и знаков препинания сообщения и презрительно относиться к сыплющимся на праздники картинкам-поздравлениям. Смартфон ей летом купил Егор, когда она прилетела на его день рождения. Отец выбраться не смог, отговорился работой. За ужином в день прилёта Егор с мамой немного поцапались. Когда он говорил про работу, у неё вырвалось:  
— Так и помрёшь в магазине.  
— И с удовольствием, — ответил Егор.  
Мама хотела что-то сказать, но Никита перевёл тему на еду и всё слушал, как без такта, бестактно стучит Егорова нога по линолеуму.  
После Егор ушёл за хлебом — он хотел ещё выбросить мусор, но у мамы проснулась суеверность, и пакет остался вонять до утра, — мама заварила чаю, ориентируясь в кухне, будто не второй раз здесь.  
— Жаль, что отец не приехал, — сказал Никита, хотя в действительности не знал, жаль ли ему. Просто больше не пришло ничего в голову, а молчать было тяжко — сразу вспоминалось, какой Егор бывал в этой же кухне: голый, близкий.  
— Тебе правда жаль? — Мама, казалось, прочла мысли, но, к счастью, только самую безопасную часть.  
— Немного, — всё же ответил Никита.  
— А мне — нет. Я раньше переживала, что нужен он, не нужен — всегда не рядом, а потом привыкла, и так стало даже лучше. Начала ходить в театры, в кино, как в молодости, по ресторанам с подругами. Мы, представляешь, ругались из-за этого, он орал, что я шляюсь, а он работает. — Она хмыкнула — и этот звук полоснул Никиту по сердцу. Совсем он был не материнский — просто женский, человеческий.  
— Работа ему всегда была важнее.  
— Ты в это веришь? Что он всё на работе пропадал?  
Слова ударили под дых. Не внезапностью — давно подозреваемой, но никем не озвученной правдой.  
— Ты уверена?  
— Его друзья знают. Иван проболтался жене, Лене, а она — мне. Что та, другая, медсестрой у них работала, что он купил ей квартиру в Капотне. Потом Лена боялась, что всё нам испортила. А что портить-то? Я и так подозревала.  
— Не хочешь развода?  
— Зачем? Немолодые мы уже, к чему всё менять? Доживём как есть.  
Нужно было что-то сказать, но Никита не нашёл слов — просто поймал мамину ладонь, держащую чашку, и слегка пожал пальцы. Мама долго смотрела на их сцепленные руки.  
— Я вот всё прошу вас с Егором задуматься о семье, детях, — сказала она наконец, — но разве мы вас этому научили с отцом? Тому, что семья — это хорошо?  
— Научили, мам, — возразил Никита.  
Она покачала головой. Больше разубеждать её Никита не стал. Потому, что сам не знал, кто был прав. И потому, что как тут разубедить? Сказать, что они с Егором любят друг друга? Это будет не тем, что хочет мама. Братской любви ей окажется недостаточно, а небратской — будет слишком много.  
С тех пор, уже почти год как, мама гораздо реже спрашивала, что у них с отношениями, только шутливо, не нашли ли невест. В этот раз от неё пришло обычное «У нас солнечно хочется дождь как вы». Никита прочёл это, держа мобильник на вытянутой руке, подальше от глаз.  
«Мы хорошо, — ответил. — У Оли на даче. Погода тоже отличная».  
Мама что-то долго печатала, но пришло только: «Ели шашлык». Наверное, хотела что-то написать про Олю. Оля ей нравилась, и то, что Никита с ней дружит, тоже. Может, она надеялась: когда-нибудь их дружба станет замужеством, не полным любви, но выгодным вариантом.  
«Нет, Егор жарил на гриле рыбу».  
«Какую».  
«Кету».  
«Возьмите лучше в следующий раз семгу она жирнее хоть и дороже не надо на себе экономить».  
«Постараемся».  
Никита улыбнулся.  
— Когда ты уже дойдёшь до окулиста? — спросил Егор.  
Никита поднял на него взгляд — благодушного, сытого. Вдаль он по-прежнему видел хорошо. А вот вблизи уже было неудобно — особенно на работе приходилось отклоняться, чтобы всё рассмотреть.  
— Запишусь.  
Егор перевёл взгляд на Олю.  
— Мне кажется, он как врач что-то знает, — пожаловался он ей, — иначе, чем объяснить это его стремление избегать врачей как огня.  
Посмеялись.  
— Дядь Егор, — позвала Манька из своего угла, — у меня тут в игре не выходит...  
— Сейчас посмотрим, — сразу подхватился он с места.  
На ночь Никита с Егором легли на одной кровати. Предлагали раздельно — вдруг Манька увидит.  
— Да что, она следит за вами, что ли, и вообще думает о таком? — отмахнулась Оля.  
— А если подумает? — уточнил Егор.  
— Тогда и будем с ней говорить.  
У Егора всё равно осталось сомнение, но в кровати он совсем не возмутился, когда Никита погладил его по спине под одеялом.  
— Хорошо сегодня было, — сказал Егор.  
— Точно.  
— Думаешь, ничего, что мы так?  
— Думаю, Оле лучше знать.  
— Наверное.  
Никита скользнул рукой ниже и так оставил ладонь на левой упруго-подтянутой ягодице. Егор ему улыбнулся.  
— Шалите, парниша.  
— Я так, чуть-чуть.  
Секса не хотелось — просто тепло, лениво, приятно Егор лежал под рукой.  
У них бывало по-всякому. И с перерывами, когда приезжала мама, когда было мало времени и сил из-за работы и переезда. Иногда Егор дрочил себе, а Никита просто смотрел, почти засыпая. Он сам, случалось, довольствовался дрочкой под душем. Бывали злые поцелуи во время ссор. И долгие, мягкие, начинающиеся спонтанно — с приветствия, благодарности за сделанный кофе, столкновения в коридоре. Быстрые и горячие, чтобы распалиться. Они оставляли друг на друге ревнивые и случайные следы — на ключицах, животе, бёдрах. Егор любил сосать и мог взять глубоко. У Никиты получалось не особо, но нравилось при этом смотреть на Егора и чувствовать, как он во рту кончает — невкусно, но да, он смог, Егор доволен. С анальным сексом не заладилось. Егор ещё мог кончить с членом в заднице, если его обнять за шею ладонью, поцеловать и двигаться, пока он себе дрочит. У Никиты получалось только после того, как Егор вытаскивал — желательно в Егоровом горячем рту с ленивым от недавнего оргазма языком. Дрочка — совместная или по очереди — выходила лучше и чаще всего. Неудивительно, что они поначалу, растянувшемуся на два года узнавания и привыкания, наживали себе подозрения. Кажется, ссора началась с какой-то ерунды — вроде Никита возмутился, что Егор опять отлынивал от мытья посуды, — и вот уже Егор выплюнул:  
— Как я могу знать, что ты не решишь найти себе женщину?  
— Да зачем мне? — возмутился Никита.  
— А что, с ней проще будет, и секс нормальный, в вагину, часто, как любишь, не руками. И чтоб сиськи…  
— Егор.  
— И что я сделаю? Что я сделаю тогда — если ты за этим пойдёшь на сторону? На что я буду иметь право?  
— Егор, — повторил Никита, смотря в его глаза. Совсем не злые они были, когда он во время ругани цеплял взглядом — скорее, несчастные. — Я бы с тобой так не поступил. С тобой — никогда.  
— А вдруг?  
— Не будет никаких вдруг.  
Егор фыркнул. Он уже чуть успокоился, это было заметно, но Никита нашёл ещё слова, вышедшие немного жалобными:  
— Я тебя очень-очень люблю.  
— Ну если очень-очень, — сказал тот, фыркнув ещё раз, и шагнул в Никитины объятия, оставил поцелуй на его виске, где-то там, где был едва заметный шрам от камня.  
Егор всегда был смелее, и Никита тогда сам ничего не спросил — гораздо позже воспользовался Егоровым красноречием, после того как тот отсосал ему. Довольствовались этим, хотя днём Егор попросил в задницу. В ключичной ямке у Егора спряталась тень, Никита поймал её языком и отказался. Ему нравилось, когда Егор лежит на нём и в нём близко-близко и балдеет, но в анусе во время болезненно пекло, потом ещё долго ныло, а впереди было ещё три рабочих дня.  
— Тебе этого достаточно? — спросил Никита. — Ты хотел, а я только отдрочил.  
— Пойдёт.  
— Точно?  
— Что-то не так? — Егор поднял голову с подушки, посмотрел внимательно. Он прижимался к боку, ласково обжигая горячей и ещё влажной после душа кожей.  
— Тебе никогда не хочется с кем-то, с кем можно нормально анал?  
— На фига мне кто-то, если есть ты? — нахмурился Егор.  
Слова получалось собрать плохо, несмотря на то, что Никита копил их долго. У него никогда с этим хорошо не было — только Егор всё равно рано или поздно ухитрялся понимать, находить это несказанное.  
— А вообще? Что, если этого мало?  
— Мало?  
— Мало.  
Егор молча смотрел с минуту, лишь потом заговорил:  
— Вот Антон очень любил анал. Только, пока я трахал его жопу, он трахал мои мозги. Знаешь, я однозначно выберу дрочку, отсос, уважение и понимание. — Егор опустил голову на подушку, носом уткнулся в Никитино плечо и продолжил: — Я тоже обо всём этом думаю, о том, что могло быть. Что даже с мужчиной, даже в России мог быть открытее, чем сейчас. Маме мог бы набраться смелости сказать, что гей, — вдруг она попробовала бы понять? А сейчас чего говорить: она либо решит, что ты покрывал мои отношения с мужчинами, либо заподозрит. И это... ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет… Ты мог бы жениться, у тебя могли быть дети. Я... всё это иногда так наваливается, что кажется, как ты сказал? Мало. Мало — того, что есть. Но потом в какой-то момент я смотрю на тебя, когда ты спишь, когда говоришь с Олей по телефону, когда ешь, и всё, этого уже много. Так много, что мне аж страшно — чем я это заслужил, хватит ли сил это сохранить?  
— Так… Я тоже иногда это чувствую.  
Он выпростал руку из-под Егора, чтобы удобнее обхватить его шею и прижать всего целиком к себе крепко-крепко.  
Пальцы чуть сильнее сжались на ягодице, но тут же расслабились.  
— Точно не будешь шалить усерднее? — спросил Егор.  
— А кто волновался, что заметят? — подхватил Никита, понимая, что Егор не обольщает — шутит, довольный, приятно-уставший.  
— Мы всегда можем пойти в туалет.  
— Извини, но боюсь, он убьёт мою потенцию. Он же будто выскочил из песни «Сектора Газа».  
— «Стоит в саду сверкает, отражая солнца свет»? — тихо смеясь, процитировал Егор. — А я всё думал, что он мне напоминает...  
Они, кажется, ещё о чём-то говорили, но слова расплылись, только ощущение мышц, кожи, ткани трусов под рукой осталось, а потом и его поглотил сон — недолгий, но крепкий. Проснулся — руки уже были под головой, зато Егор закинул на него ногу. Лежал, умудряясь дышать в подушку — одна макушка торчала со спутанными волосами. Егор их отрастил, чувствуя, что гены отца дают о себе знать. Тот лысеть начал вовсе в тридцать — давно, в их детстве, из-за этого во дворе некоторые дети принимали его за дедушку Никиты и Егора. Никите уже отращивание помогало не очень. Он положил руку на Егорову спину — прямую, сильную, родную. Хотелось полежать подольше, но мочевой пузырь тянуло.  
С Олей Никита встретился в утренней прохладе около небольшого деревянного домика. Рассмеялся.  
— С добрым утром, — сказала она. — Ты чего?  
— Да дурацкую песню про сортир вспомнил.  
— Иногда я радуюсь тому, сколько всего меня обошло в юности стороной.  
Руки Никита помыл под умывальником на улице. Дверь в дом была нараспашку, оттуда слышались голоса.  
— Не забудь почистить зубы, — напомнила Оля, — а то придётся идти на работу к дяде Никите.  
— Не боюсь, — ответила Манька.  
— И правильно, — подхватил Егор. — К Никите — совсем не страшно.  
Очень-очень, мелькнуло в мыслях Никиты. Прибежала Манька — со щёткой и кружкой тёплой воды.  
— Заставили? — посочувствовал Никита.  
— Да я сама не была против.  
Тоже нужно было захватить щётку и вернуться, но Никита остановился на дорожке, ведущей к дому, слушая шуршание щётки по Манькиным зубам, чувствуя свежий запах влаги и замершее, счастливое время.  
12  
Когда песня заканчивается, она начинает играть снова. «Скорпионз» снова дышат ветром перемен и славят его.  
Егор и Никита танцуют ещё три повтора, пока не темнеет так, что Егор всё же натыкается ногой на кровать и чертыхается.  
— Больно? — спрашивает Никита, тотчас замирая.  
— Совсем нет.  
Егор целует его в подбородок.


End file.
